TRADUCTION : Is It Weird ?
by LollyLoveCM
Summary: Blaine envoie sa dissertation sur la Musique Contemporaine à la mauvaise adresse mail. Kurt, étudiant un semestre à Paris, passe une nuit sur l'écriture d'une dissertation en retard, et va un peu plus loin que de dire à Blaine que c'est la mauvaise personne, commençant une "sorte de correspondance étrange" (/!\ Mention de la mort de Finn /!\)
1. Chapter 1

Is It Weird ?

C'est bizarre ?

Originale par _**A-Simple-Rainbow**_

Chapitre 1

_Note de l'auteur (N.A) :_ Les dates des e-mails sont tous à l'heure de New York/Colombus, à Paris c'est 6 heures de plus.

Je ferais surement quelques illustrations pour cette histoire – si je les fait elles seront trouvable sur le tag « fic : Is it weird ? » sur mon tumblr, a-simple-rainbow

Bonne lecture !

_Note du traducteur (N.T) :_ Je suis super excitée de faire cette traduction, j'ai lu l'originale, et j'étais sur un petit nuage. J'espère réussir à retranscrire les émotions que j'ai ressenties lors de ma lecture avec cette traduction ! I chapitres, pour ceux qui aiment la lecture, ne vous inquiétez pas ils sont assez long ! Je ne préciserai pas les heures de Paris, si cela a une importance, vous le saurez. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! Si il y a des reviews, elles seront envoyées à l'auteur, et si vous souhaitez envoyer vous-même une reviews sur la fiction d'origine, voilà le lien : **www. Fanfiction s /10660023/ 1 / Is- It- Weird** (supprimez les espaces!)

Un énorme merci à mes beta Pauline et Margaux, grâce à vous ce chapitre ressemble à quelque chose !

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction "Go, Go, Go" (si vous vous en souvenez.. ça fait un moment !), la suite ne sera pas la première chose que je posterai, déjà parce que j'aimerai avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avances (avec une année 2014 pleine comme un sac à patate c'était dur pour écrire!), par contre je posterai bientôt (j'espère) un OS Klaine qui est quasiment fini. Et je pense que je me concentrerai sur les traductions et les OS. Même après la fin de Glee, pour maintenir la magie de Klaine. Yep.

BREF, assez blablatez, voilà cette nouvelle traduction qui j'espère va vous plaire autant qu'à moi !

Bonne lecture !

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 – 11:12**

De : Blaine Anderson (b. d. anderson nyc. Edu)

A : khummel .gmail .com

Objet : Cours sur la Musique Contemporaine – envoie de dissertation

Pièces jointes : CMC_dissert_

Cher Professeur Humel,

Ma dissertation de mi-semestre pour votre Cours sur la Musique Contemporaine est en pièce jointe de cet email, comme convenu. Dites moi si vous avez des difficultés pour l'ouvrir ou le voir.

Je voudrais également m'excuser de nouveau de ne pas pouvoir vous le donner en main propre, ou d'assister à votre dernier cours. J'espère être de retour dans les semaines qui suivent, sinon j'ai déjà fait en sorte d'avoir tous les prochains sujets de lecture prêts et je serais reconnaissant si nous pouvons nous arranger de la même façon pour l'examen final.

Je suis vraiment désolé de rater autant de cours, puisque je les trouve vraiment tout autant intéressant que ludique sur un grand nombre de sujets.

Merci encore pour votre compréhension et fléxibilité, je comprend l'importance de l'exception que vous avez faite.

Cordialement,

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 – 11:15**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel .gmail .com)

A : Blaine Anderson (b. d. anderson nyu .edu)

Objet : RE : Cours sur la Musique Contemporaine – envoie de dissertation

Cher Blaine Anderson ,

Merci pour cet email si adorable, avec une si adorable dissertation, sur un si adorable sujet. Une pensée qui, j'en suis sur, sera fortement partagée par votre professeur du Cours de Musique Contemporaine – que je ne suis pas.

Je suppose que vous avez tapé la mauvaise adresse mail (je suppose que vous avez tapé un 'm' supplémentaire dans l'adresse mail, écrivant Hummel au lieu de Humel ?), pour lequel je ne suis ni un professeur de l'Université de New York ni un de leurs élèves, et que je ne suis certainement pas qualifié pour recevoir de telles dissertations, même si elles sont très adorables. En fait, je suis simplement un étudiant dans le Stylisme et la Mode.

Sur cette remarque, si vous voulez m'envoyer des dissertations sur l'étique de l'appropriation culturelle dans la mode, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Enfin, je sens que je poserais une bombe à NYU si cette dissertation ne reçoit pas un A (ou 100 points, ou 20, ou la meilleure note dans peu importe quel système de note vous avez à NYU), si j'étais vous.

Mais vous devriez probablement l'envoyer à la bonne personne maintenant.

Passez une bonne journée.

Kurt HumMel.

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre – 17h57**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Sincères excuses

Cher M. Hummel

Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Vos suppositions sont exactes. Mon professeur est K. Humel et il semble que ce 'm' supplémentaire fait toute la différence. Ça aide aussi que, pour n'importe quelle raison, la dite professeur refuse d'utiliser son adresse mail universitaire.

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils mots sur ma dissertation, cependant je ne suis pas sûr si vous l'avez lu ou si vous faisiez seulement une blague. Dans tous les cas, j'ai souri, donc merci.

Je crains que je ne sois pas expérimenté à ce sujet, mais il me semble qu'en prenant l'inspiration dans une culture et prendre un peu de cette inspiration pour la mettre dans un dessin est une chose, une autre totalement différente serai de complètement le copier et l'utiliser sans tenir compte du contexte ou de l'appropriation – qui semble être, autant que je puisse en dire, la différence entre inspirer et approprier, j'ai peut-être quelques textes littéraires sur un sujet équivalent sur la musique, si vous pensez que cela puisse vous aider ?

L'explosion serait extrême, mais merci pour l'idée et votre soutient.

Encore une fois, mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce malentendu, et merci d'être si élégant concernant ça.

Salutations.

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 – 19h27**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Je l'ai vraiment lu

Cher M. Anderson

S'il vous plait ne m'appelez pas M. Hummel. MON PERE ne se fait pas appeler M. Hummel. J'ai beau être capricieux, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à être appelé comme un homme de cinquante ans quand j'en ai vingt.

Vous êtes si polis ! J'en ris nerveusement, à quel point vous l'êtes, même envers quelqu'un qui ne devrai pas être autorisé à correspondre par mail avec des étrangers (Je fais référence à moi, bien évidemment)

Vous ne détestez pas quand les professeurs font ça ? Et ensuite vous avez, genre, trois adresses différentes d'eux et vous ne savez jamais laquelle vous êtes censé utiliser. Ugh.

Bref, j'ai réellement lu votre dissertation, M. Anderson. C'est juste que je ne complimente pas comme ça les dissertations des autres sans en savoir plus sur le sujet dont je parle. Au fait, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas encore envoyé, parce que je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai oublié de vous prévenir de quelques fautes de frappes présentes sur la dernière page. J'ai toujours des fautes sur la dernière page aussi (c'est parce qu'on est si proche de la fin et pourtant pas assez… le désespoir semble toujours nous rattraper, pour moi). Aussi, l'email, bien que vraiment adorable, était à la limite de lécher les bottes du prof – donc peut-être devriez-vous revoir ça, et par rapport à la «flexibilité ».. ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un autre mot, comme disponibilité, parce que c'est assez facile de mal interpréter. Dernière remarque et pas des moindres, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe, petit flemmard ?! Je suis inquiet !

Oh mon dieu. Vous ne venez pas de juste me donner de l'aide sur ma dissertation ! C'est vraiment gentil de votre part ! Êtes-vous hyper gentil ? Avez-vous fait une promesse d'être sympas, même avec les inconnus sur internet ? Parce que ça peut être vraiment dangereux, Blaine Anderson. Je sens que je vais être obligé d'appeler vos parents si c'était le cas. Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai déjà fini plus de la moitié de ma dissertation de mi-semestre sur l'étique de l'appropriation culturelle dans la mode – et vous avez raison, je pense. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai écris, mais avec plus de mots et d'exemples… J'espère que le professeur pense qu'on a raison aussi.

Meilleurs salutations,

PAS M. Hummel

-x-

**Lundi 03 Novembre 2014 – 19h58**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : RE : Je l'ai vraiment lu

Cher Kurt ( ?),

Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais jamais vraiment comment m'adresser aux étrangers sur Internet, peu importe s'ils semblent « approchable » ou pas. Ceci étant dit, non, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avertir mes parents par rapport à mes manières. Après tout, ils sont ceux qui m'ont appris l'importance d'être gentil et poli, et d'ailleurs, j'ai 99% de mes livres en format .pdf ou .mobi, donc si vous vouliez les lire la seule chose que j'ai à faire est de les joindre à cet email – ce n'est pas comme si je vous aurai donné ma vraie adresse. Mais merci pour votre inquiétude.

J'espère sincèrement aussi que votre professeur pense qu'on a raison. Je n'ai peut-être pas lu votre dissertation, mais je suis sûr que c'était vraiment argumenté, intéressant, et au vu des quelques emails que j'ai lu, décalé d'une façon qui la rend aussi hilarante, drôle et juste un peu bizarre.

Aussi, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez réellement lu ma dissertation. C'était bien trop long, comment ça vous l'avez lu ? J'veux dire, merci beaucoup ! Maintenant que je sais que vous l'avez vraiment lu, vos compliments signifient tellement plus, mais quand même !

ET DES FAUTES ? Comment ça des fautes ? Ugh. Je déteste les fautes. Et oui, je lui ai déjà envoyé. Mais heureusement j'ai rabaissé le ton de l'email. Flexible dans le sens de la disponibilité, je ne pense pas qu'elle le comprendra mal, tu sais.

Je ne suis pas flemmard, merci bien. Je ne peux physiquement pas être là vu que je suis dans ma douce et veille maison, avec ma mère étant aux petits soins comme si j'étais sur mon lit de mort. Elle exagère, juste pour que tu saches.

Je ne comprends pas. Dis-tu que mes « salutations » n'étaient pas assez suffisantes ?

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 – 22h27**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : J'aurai préféré que tu sois flemmard !

Cher Blaine (oui),

Maintenant ça m'inquiète ! Es-tu sur ton lit de mort ?! S'il te plait dis moi que tu t'es cassé un orteil ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m'inquiète vraiment.

Vraiment. Juste excuse moi. Il est 4h30 du matin. Je ne suis pas bien.

Où c'est ta 'douce maison' ?

Tu as un e-book ? Ugh. Je vous déteste vous avec vos précieux petits appareils, appuyant dessus pour tourner la page, agissant comme si vous étiez meilleurs que nous gens stupide avec nos bouquins gros, poussiéreux, et odorant, devant vraiment tourner la page et ayant la scoliose avant nos vingt cinq ans.

Tu m'as appelé approchable, que je trouve être un mot drôle. Ça sonne un peu comme si j'étais un genre de prostitué que tu 'approches', tu sais ? Ahaha. Je ne suis pas un prostitué, cependant. Mais j'ai compris ce que tu as voulu dire – je suis content que tu penses que je suis drôle et tout. Je pense ça aussi. De moi. Je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir si tu es amusant ou approchable tel un prostitué. Même si tu aides véritablement.

Peu impoooooorte.

Tout est une compétition.

Kurt !

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 - 22h30**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : VA DORMIR !

Kurt,

Si j'avais su qu'il était si tard chez toi je t'aurai conseillé d'aller dormir il y a un moment !

S'il te plait dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de rédiger une dissertation à cette heure-ci ? Si tu l'es, fais toi une faveur et envoie le moi avant de l'envoyer. Je le corrigerai pour toi.

Maintenant, va dormir ! Et lis la suite de cet email après que tu te sois réveillé.

La suite :

La maison est l'Ohio. Youpi.

Où es-tu ? Est-ce que mon email s'est retrouvé en Europe ? Hummel est un nom Allemand, hein ? Es-tu Allemand qui parle couramment Anglais (si c'est le cas je ne peux pas corriger ta dissertation en Allemand parce que je ne parle pas Allemand) ?

Je ne suis PAS sur mon lit de mort. J'ai eu une opération il y a deux jours, mais je vais bien, et je serait de nouveau comme neuf dans quelques jours. Je serais autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital demain – avec un peu de chance. Même si, d'après ce qu'a dit mon père, il semble que ma mère a essayé de convaincre le docteur de me garder en soins intensifs pour le reste de l'année ! Et pour mettre les choses au clair : je n'ai jamais été en soins intensifs, pas même au début, et je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est vraiment attentionné de ta part d'être inquiet, mais j'espère que pour une fois tu auras eu quelques heures de sommeil et tu verras qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour ça.

J'ai bel et bien un e-book. C'est vraiment utile pour lire dans le métro et tout, mais je garde toujours mes bouquins poussiéreux et malodorant sur l'étagère pour les renifler de temps en temps et ça me permet de m'émerveiller de la nostalgie que je ressens. J'aime les veilles choses, même si j'aime le pragmatisme et la valeur écologique des nouvelles choses. Qui plus est, je ne regarde pas les gens de haut.

Oh mon dieu ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour répondre à ton dernier paragraphe, donc je ne vais pas répondre. Je vais juste dire que oui, c'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais dire par là et on doit absolument laisser ça comme ça.

Si tu le dis,

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre 2014 – 22h43**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : JE NE PEUX PAS

JE DOIS TERMINER MA DISSERTATION CE SOIR PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE PASSER UNE AUTRE JOURNEE DESSUS

JE SUIS A PARIS. JE SUIS AMERICAIN. JE SUIS DANS UN PROGRAMME D'ECHANGE.

JE SUIS SUR LA DERNIERE PAGE ET JE T'ENVERRAI LA DISSERT PARCE QU'IL EST TARD ET QUE J'AI PERDU TOUT SENS DE FIERETE OU DIGNITE.

ET JE PENSE QUE CA A DU SENS PARCE QUE J'AI LU LE TIENS. EST-CE QU'ON JOUE A TU ME MONTRES LE TIENS JE TE MONTRE LE MIEN ?

QUEL GENRE D'OPERATION ? DES LEGUMES ROUGES AIDENT A CICATRISER PLUS VITE. JE SUIS TOUJOURS INQUIET.

JE VEUX UN E-BOOK. JE SUIS JALOUX. J'AIME SEULEMENT LES VIEILLES CHOSES SI ELLES SONT CLASSES. DANS CE CAS ILS SONT VINTAGE, PAS VIEUX.

ES-TU UN PROSTITUE, BLAINE ?

AU REVOIR,

KURT

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre, 2014 – 22h57**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : ma dignité et ma fierté

Pièces jointes :éthiques_KurtHummel_

Voilà. Tu peux avoir les deux.

Il n'y a aucun mots qui peuvent exprimer ma gratitude si tu les corriges réellement. Si non, je comprends.

Je suis sûr que je serai mortifié demain et je me réveillerai pour lire les quelques derniers emails, mais là j'ai juste besoin de dormir pour la première fois pendant 48 heures.

Maintenant excuse moi pendant que je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Salutations,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

**Lundi 13 Novembre, 2014 – 23h25**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : J'espère que tu es déjà endormis

Pièces jointes : éthiques_KurtHummel_ éthiques_KurtHummel_1

Cher Kurt,

J'espère que tu liras seulement ça au petit matin, ou en début d'après midi. Tu trouveras dans les pièces jointes deux versions corrigées de ta dissertation.

Avis personnel, c'était vraiment intéressant, mais j'espère que tu n'avais pas un nombre de page minimum requis, parce que j'ai fini par le réduire à sept pages au lieu de neuf. C'était incroyablement fascinant et perspicace, mais à force c'était aussi un petit peu redondant pour être honnête, c'était comme si tu te répétais juste pour le bien de te répéter et cela ne semblait pas être ton style, tu sais. Cependant, en prenant compte que peut-être tu devais vraiment atteindre un certain nombre de mots/pages, j'ai aussi gardé une version avec ton texte d'origine, et seules les fautes et quelques petites erreurs de grammaires corrigées. Entre étudiants on s'unit !

J'espère que ce n'était pas présomptueux de ma part, ou quoi. Je promet que cela ne voulais rien dire, et j'espérais vraiment t'aider au mieux que possible.

Et je m'ennuie terriblement, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je suis vraiment impressionné, spécialement en gardant en tête que tu étais debout pendant la nuit tout en l'écrivant. Si j'essayais de faire ça je pense que mes dissertations seraient du charabia. Donc, vraiment, tu peux garder ta fierté et ta dignité. Victoire !

Je te conseille aussi d'éviter de relire les derniers mails que tu as envoyé. Disons que je pensais que j'étais celui qui était shooté aux antidouleurs. Je sais que la curiosité est tentatrice, mais il n'y a rien de bon qui en résulte. Et si tu tombes sous la tentation, tu devrait savoir que je rigole avec toi, et pas de toi.

Avec mes SINCERES salutations,

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Mardi 14 Novembre, 2014 – 14h37**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : éternelle gratitude

Cher Blaine,

J'ai le sentiment que cet email doit être infini si je devais exprimer précisément ma gratitude et mon embarras par rapport à la nuit dernière.

En fait même les premiers emails n'étaient pas écris avec un esprit sain. J'avais déjà passé la nuit d'avant, debout en pleine nuit, en train d'écrire une autre dissertation (qui n'a pas profité de ta correction ou même de la mienne, que tu puisses imaginer le désastre), et j'étais en panique sur le sujet de l'éthique. J'alternais entre l'écrire, paniqué sur le sujet, et juste fait tout et n'importe quoi (ce qui expliquerai pourquoi j'ai vraiment lu ta dissertation). Je suis peut-être un peu du genre décalé, comme tu l'as si gentiment dit, mais je n'aurai jamais pu, avec un esprit sain, t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait hier. Je me retiens, parce que tu étais si poli et formel (autant qu'on doit l'être quand on s'adresse à un étranger sur internet), et je te parlais comme si nous étions de vieux amis, plus ou moins.

Ayant dit ça, je suis si content que tu ne sembles pas t'effrayer facilement, parce que tes corrections ont juste sauvé mes dissertations. Avec toutes ces erreurs et des phrases vraiment mal écrites j'aurai eu un C, maximum. Maintenant je serais damné si ce n'est pas un A (cela m'a au moins appris une leçon à faire deux nuit blanches – plus jamais).

Le minimum était 3000 mots. Avec tes corrections il m'en manque 200, donc je vais juste espérer que cet homme insupportable ne le remarquera pas (peut-être qu'il ne va même pas être capable de le lire, il a un si mauvais Anglais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ses cours en Anglais ?!). La vérité est dite, tu as raison : ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre d'être redondant et de tourner autour du pot. Mais c'est parce que je vais directement au sujet principal la plupart du temps et je me retrouve au final sans assez de mots ou pages pour remplir les conditions.

Merci encore, t'es un sauveur.

Je suis généralement à l'aise avec la correction et aussi pour faire mes travaux bien à l'avance, mais quand je suis arrivé à Paris je me suis promis (et à mon père) que je me laisserai une chance pour me relaxer, m'amuser et saisir le moment (dans le sens, visiter, bien évidemment). Cependant, je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne vraiment bien lorsque les professeurs Européens sont totalement fous sur la quantité de travail qu'ils nous donnent !

Je vois avec la date de l'email que tu as fini à 23h30, heure de l'Ohio. Vu que t'as juste eu une opération j'espère que tu sais qu'il est absolument crucial que tu ais au moins huit heures de sommeil par nuit (de préférence plutôt 10), comme ça ton corps peut se rétablir aussi rapidement et mieux que possible (aussi, les légumes rouges et les fruits, comme les tomates, les poivrons rouges et les melons aident vraiment avec la cicatrisation). Je peux ne pas paniquer par rapport à ton lit de mort, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir concerné pour ce genre de choses. Tu verras que je peux être bien pire que ta mère, juste demande à mon père – il vit dans l'Ohio lui aussi.

Je suis de Lima, Ohio (le monde est petit). Je suis parti de là bas aussitôt que possible (je suis sûr que tu comprends), pour New York. Je vais à Parsons, je suis par contre à Paris pour ce semestre.

Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler de nouveau, surtout après que je t'ai demandé si tu étais un prostitué. Pour info, c'était sensé être _juste_ une blague parce que tu es si abordable, je pense (j'espère).

Avec mes salutations appropriées,

Kurt Hummel

-x-

**Mardi 14 Novembre, 2014 - 16h21**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : N'importe quoi qui peut m'empecher de mourir d'ennui

Kurt,

J'étais plus que ravi de t'aider. C'était mon plus grand plaisir de corriger ta dissertation – vraiment, c'était intéressant, et j'avais comme l'impression de lire un vrai grand article de Vogue. S'ils en ont déjà fait un sur l'éthique de la mode, évidemment.

Tu n'as peut-être pas compris ma situation de vie actuelle. Je suis obligé de rester sur un lit toute la journée, parce que apparement ma mère pense que je suis fait en sucre et que je vais me briser si je bouge un seul muscle. Elle appèlerait l'infirmière si je donne l'impression que j'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau. C'est un miracle qu'elle m'autorise encore à aller aux toilettes tout seul, tu sais.

Je MEURS d'envie de sortir de l'hôpital, jeu de mot.

Par rapport à ça, je ne pense pas que je devrais lui parler des légumes rouges. La prochaine chose qu'elle ferai sera qu'elle enfoncera les tomates au fond de la gorge. Et d'ailleurs, les cicatrices sont sensées être attirantes, pas vrai ? Elles donnent ce côté sombre et mystérieux... ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon cycle de sommeil - maintenant je fais aussi des sièstes, et ça veux dire faire passer le temps sans pour autant que ce soit vraiment interminable. J'en suis arrivé à un point où je suis fatigué de dormir, est-ce que c'est possible ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de Lima ! Je viens de Westerville – à juste quelques heures, pas vrai ? Mais pour le moment, je suis bloqué entre les murs blancs nacrés du meilleur hôpital de Columbus, enfin c'est ce qu'ils me disent. Et si j'étais en réalité capturé et qu'on va faire des expériences sur moi et qu'ils sont juste en train de me faire un mauvais coup et qu'ils ont usurpé l'identité de ma famille ? Et alors quoi ? Est-ce que j'envoie des emails à une vraie personne ? Et si c'était des aliens ?! Es-tu un alien aussi, Kurt ?

Bref, j'ai aussi fui la monotonie de l'Ohio pour l'énergie inépuisable de la ville qui ne dors jamais. Peut-être lorsque tu reviendras de Paris, si tu es réel/pas un alien, on pourra se voir et radoter sur la splendeur de NYC ensemble – ou juste prendre un café, tu sais, peu importe.

Ce qui me fait penser, tu ne devrais pas être géné des mails d'hier. Si tu aurais du être aussi formel qu'il faut l'être, on n'aurait surement pas été pris dans cette genre de correspondance qui se passe maintenant. J'aime bien ça : ça rend mes jours plus intéressants ! Ça vaux le coup pour moi, là ! Je vais pratiquement pleurer, juste le fait de penser à quel point ça me rend heureux.

Je ne suis pas un prostitué. Au cas où tu te posais toujours la question. Rien contre eux, je suis sûr que ce sont des gens polis, qui donnent aux autres et abordable – comme nous, apparemment – mais je ne suis pas dans ce genre de pratique. J'ai mes relations sexuelles gratuitement.

Je suis surement un peu shooté des antidouleurs là.

Si tu compatissais réellement tu serais venu m'extirper de l'hôpital,

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

-x-

**Mardi 14 Novembre, 2014 – 18h15**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Je rigole tellement là

Cher Blaine,

Cet email a commencé si gentiment et normalement, avec un petit côté décalé, et puis ça s'est empiré. Je suis ravi de maintenant savoir que tu as des relations sexuelles gratuitement. Je suis sûr que quiconque profite de cet avantage apprécie le geste.

Aussi, je suis un réel être humain terrestre (bien que je ne puisse pas te le prouver, sournois hein ?), et je doute vraiment que tu aies été enlevé par des aliens (par contre, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent que tu crois ?). Mais si c'était le cas, je ne me reposerai pas tant que je n'ai pas démasqué les secrets de notre gouvernement et t'ai sauvé des griffes des hommes vert.

Aussi attirante que puissent être les cicatrices, personnellement, cela n'a jamais été quelque chose d'important. Je peux comprendre ce qui attire, mais je le trouve juste... bleh. Ça ne veux pas dire que je ne les trouve pas attirantes. Je les trouve plutôt... sans pertinence. Cependant, bien sûr que ça dépend de la quantité de cicatrice et d'où elles se trouvent (t'as bien aimé ma façon sournoise de te demander quelle opération tu as eu ? Je suis toujours inquiet.)

Tu prends des antidouleurs, ça veut dire que tu as ressentis des douleurs à un moment ou un autre aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant. S'il te plait, écoute ta mère.

Jusque là, je pense que j'adorerais prendre un café avec toi... après les 3 prochains mois. On verra bien. Tu seras shooté aux antidouleurs à ce moment là ? En attendant je suppose qu'être correspondant est une bonne chose. Je n'en ai jamais eu, et je dis toujours qu'on doit tout essayer au moins une fois (en fait, je ne le fais pas, je pense que c'est idiot – certaines choses ne sont juste pas faite pour être essayées, JAMAIS).

Je pourrais t'extirper de l'hôpital mais je n'approuve pas le fait que tu en sortes,

Kurt

P.S : Je n'ai pas une de ces trucs de post signature super classe. Devrais-je en avoir une ?

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Novembre, 2014 – 12h01**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Il y avait quelques problèmes avec les points de suture

Kurt,

J'ai pris conscience que je me suis ridiculisé pour que tu ne te sente pas mal par rapport à ton moment de folie, causé par ton manque de sommeil.

Evidemment, c'est un mensonge. J'ai demandé à mon frère de relire mon mail et de me dire s'il était stupide. Il a corrigé quelques fautes et a rajouté des virgules.

Pourquoi ma famille doit me torturer comme ça ?

La cicatrice est au bas de mon dos. On dira que je ferais toujours croire que j'ai été victime d'un trafic d'organes, mais que j'ai miraculeusement survécu pour raconter l'histoire. Ça me donnera ce côté "sombre et mystérieux", non ? Peux-tu deviner quel genre d'opération j'ai eu ?

Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était pas important, mais les infirmières ont cru que j'étais aussi robuste qu'un cheval donc ils ont été un peu trop généreux avec les antidouleurs. Si j'avais su je leur aurai juste dit d'éviter cette étape. Vraiment, ça allait. Quelques points de suture n'étaient pas assez solide donc ils ont du les refaire. Le docteur a dit que je vais quand même rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui, donc tu peux te reposer calmement.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai toujours pensé que cette expression est vraiment stupide aussi ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Il y a pleins de choses que les gens ne devraient jamais essayer !

"La défense est accusée de vol de voiture !"

"J'ai juste essayé ça une seule fois, votre honneur !"

"Oh, d'accord, dans ce cas vous allez quand même en prison. Vous devez l'essayer au moins une fois également !"

Ridicule.

La prochaine fois que je suis shooté des antidouleurs je vais écrire une chanson sur ça !

J'avais une correspondante quand j'avais treize ans, Marja. Elle venait de Croatie. Elle était cool, je crois. On s'est écrit tout les mois – c'était un projet à l'école, tous le monde dans ma classe d'Anglais en avait un. La plupart du temps on se disait juste des trucs sur notre vie. Je dois avouer que j'ai oublié quasiment tout sur sa vie en Croatie, mais être correspondants est quand même chouette.

T'as vu la façon dont laquelle j'ai complètement omis le truc sur le sexe gratuitement et fait comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

P.S : C'est une signature automatique : Je l'ai parce qu'une fois j'ai oublié de signer mon email à un prof et ça disait juste "Cher Professeur truc-muche, serait-il possible de rester après votre cours la semaine prochaine pour discuter de ma dissertation, étant donné que je ne peux pas vous voir dans votre bureau à cause de mes horaires de travail ?" et il a répondu "Cher M. Anderson, oui." Et puis il a attaché un document sur les règles de l'email. Je pense que la pire chose que de recevoir une leçon sur les règles de l'email à l'université est de recevoir une leçon sur les règles que tu connais déjà, mais que t'as juste oublié. Bref, c'est mon email pour le travail et l'université. Je n'ai pas de signature automatique sur mon adresse personnelle. Fais ce qui te semble juste pour toi, je suppose.

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Novembre, 2014 – 18h15**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Rein ?

Blaine,

Dis moi que tu n'as pas des problèmes de rein, parce que c'est très DOULOUREUX à soigner, et c'est dangereux !

Si tu as des ennuis avec tes points de suture tu dois vraiment laisser ta mère t'enfoncer des tomates au fond de la gorge.

Je pense, de ce que j'ai entendu d'eux, que je suis connecté avec ta famille d'un point de vue spirituel. Remercie ton frère pour moi... ! J'ai eu quelques bons fou rire.

Si tu écris cette chanson sois sur de me la dédier ! Personne ne m'a jamais dédicacé une chanson, et je pense que c'est quelque chose que les gens doivent expérimenter au moins une fois dans leurs vies. Et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai passé autant de temps sans te demander de quels instruments tu joues ! Je joue un tout petit peu de piano et j'avais pour habitude de chanter pour le Glee Club de mon école (et maintenant je chante principalement sous la douche et aux soirées karaoké bizarre). Cependant, vu que tu es un étudiant en musique, tu dois probablement jouer genre 100 instruments différents ET chanter. Agaçant.

Est-ce que Marja a déjà eu une lettre de ta part quand t'es shooté aux antidouleurs ? Je pense qu'elle l'aurai vraiment apprécié.

Je ne l'avais pas vu jusqu'à ce que tu le précises,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinairement fashion et futur souverain de toutes les choses fabuleuses

Actuellement étudiant à Parsons

P.S : Comment tu trouves ?

P.P.S : Professeur Truc-Muche semble être un trou du cul prétentieux.

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Novembre, 2014 – 19h28**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : JE RENTRE A LA MAISON

Kurt,

Je suis tellement content que je pourrais m'envoler ! Je rentre chez moi et mon petit ami vient d'arriver pour me faire une surprise et il va rester chez moi pour aider ma maman en prenant soin de moi et tout et tout est juste parfait ! Je vais être dans mon propre lit ! Dans ma propre chambre ! Et si je réfléchis bien, je pourrai réellement passer quelques heures dans la journée sur le canapé ou sur le divan de la véranda !

Résumé rapide, parce que je dois partir dans genre dix minutes, quand le docteur revient avec les papiers que je dois signer.

Je n'ai pas de problèmes aux reins, mon frère, espérons le, en avait – temps passé, imparfait. Je lui en ai donné un – on dit qu'on peut vivre qu'avec un seul, donc c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas ;P

Jusque là tout se passe comme prévu et les docteurs semblent super optimistes, pour tout les deux.

Je joue du piano, de la guitare, du violon, de l'harmonica et un petit peu de violoncelle et de la contrebasse. Je chante aussi – j'étais le chanteur principal de la chorale "a capella" de mon ancienne école. Je suis désolé si ça t'agace, mais j'aime juste vraiment vraiment la musique. Et je te promets que je te dédierai la chanson, bien entendu !

Je suis sûr que Marja aurai bien apprécié ça, mais à l'époque les ordinateurs chez les jeunes de 13 ans étaient encore rares, donc je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la chance de lui écrire quand j'étais à l'hôpital et shooté aux antidouleurs. Le temps que je retourne sur l'ordinateur de l'école qu'on utilisait pour la correspondance, j'étais de nouveau à jeun. Cependant, mon frère m'a assuré que j'étais juste hilarant, comme je le suis maintenant.

Le docteur est arrivé avec les papiers !

Youhou,

Blaine Anderson

Etudiant de 2ème année, major Musique, NYU

P.S : Intimidant, mais charismatique. À garder, je dirais.

P.P.S : Il l'était TELLEMENT.

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Novembre, 2014 – 20h14**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Ne pas monter et descendre les escaliers et va s-y DOUCEMENT

Blaine,

Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre que tu rentres chez toi et que tu sois si excité et enchanté à l'idée ! Je suis désolé des problèmes de ton frère, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ais été prêt à donner ton rein supplémentaire dans ce cas ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un donneur compatible pour ce genre de chose, donc vous êtes tous les deux vraiment chanceux. J'espère que vous aurez tous les deux un rétablissement rapide et efficace, et j'espère particulièrement que la transplantation marche pour lui.

Bien sur tu pourrais jouer l'orchestre complet. C'est évident. Et bien, j'aurais au moins quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour écrire la première chanson qui m'est dédicacé – je ne voudrais pas que ce soit un de ces arrangements ridicules et vraiment trop simple à la guitare ou quoi. Cela doit être explosif et dramatique, comme moi (sans pression).

Westerville plus a capella égal les Warblers. Quelle année tu étais le chanteur principal ? On a peut-être été en compétition l'un contre l'autre ! J'étais dans les New Directions, et on s'est retrouvé face à vous les gars pendant ma 1ère et terminale* (je ne vais pas mentir, on a croisé le chemin de deux solistes bien distinct et seulement un des deux était un compétiteur digne de ce nom – j'espère que tu es le bon, ou aucun des deux !)

Mon père jure qu'il n'a jamais autant ri depuis qu'il m'a amené au dentiste quand j'avais six ans et qu'ils n'y ont pas été de main morte avec l'anestésiant. Il semble qu'on a encore quelque chose en commun : être vraiment hilarant en étant des enfants shootés. (aussi, mes inquiétudes augmentent, combien de fois extactement tu étais shooté par les antidouleurs quand tu étais enfant ?!)

Que ton trajet jusqu'à chez toi soit sain et sauf,

Kurt Hummel

Extraordinairement fashion et futur souverain de toutes les choses fabuleuses

Actuellement étudiant à Parsons

* * *

><p><em>N.T<em> : Blaine et Kurt changent soudainement de registre et deviennent plus amicaux dès les premiers mails, j'espère que ce changement n'a pas perturbé la lecture. Selon moi c'est le moment où ils commencent à vraiment sympathisé, et le vouvoiement n'est plus adapté étant donné du contenu des mails selon moi. Si vous auriez mis le tutoiement plus loin, faites le moi savoir, avoir des avis différents est toujours intéressant.

* dans le texte original, Junior and Senior Year, c'est l'équivalent de traduction qui me semble le plus correcte, étant donné que pendant leur "Senior Year" ils passent leurs examens pour avoir leur diplôme pré-universitaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

N.T : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews, elles seront comme prévus envoyées à l'auteur, et je vous remercie pour les compliments sur la traduction ! Encore un grand merci à ma super hyper mega cool beta Pauline, qui elle aussi traduit une fiction géniale et je vous conseille d'aller découvrir ce qu'elle fait → www. /s/ 10513408/1/ The-Sidhe-traduction (comme d'habitude, les espaces en moins ;) )

Bonne lecture !

**Jeudi 16 Novembre, 2014 – 09:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson at hotmail .com)

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Home Sweet Home

Cher Kurt,

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé d'être chez moi. Ma mère refuse toujours de me laisser sortir du lit (j'ai négocié pour le droit d'aller aux toilettes, bien évidemment, mais c'est vraiment que ça), mais maintenant j'ai une télévision de ce nom où je peux me gaver d'épisodes de Gilmore Girls, et est-ce que j'ai parlé du petit ami ? Dieu merci ! Il compense parfaitement avec ma mère autoritaire parce qu'au moins il ne me traite pas comme un invalide ! Youhou !

Bien sûr c'est toujours un peu frustrant, parce que je ne suis pas habitué à rester allonger sans bouger si longtemps, et tout ça est vraiment en train de me donner des insomnies. Mais même si je dois avouer que c'est la meilleure manière pour être sûr que tout aille bien avec la guérison, et plus vite je guéris, plus vite je peux retourner à New York. Et je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi ma mère agit comme ça – c'est pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup d'opportunité pour s'occuper de moi depuis que j'ai déménagé pour l'université, et ils me manquent aussi, tu sais. Papa a beau ne pas être aussi bavard qu'elle à ce sujet, mais j'arrive à voir qu'il est plus heureux maintenant que je suis là pour un petit moment.

_J'aimerais_ jouer l'orchestre complet ! Dans tous les cas, sois sûr que ta chanson sera remplie d'émotions et d'un bon 'flamboiement' démodé. Je ne l'aurais pas fait autrement de toute façon.

J'étais le soliste en 2011, et j'ai laissé ma place à un autre gars en 2012, et j'ai de nouveau été le soliste en 2013. On était à égalité avec les New Directions en 2011, aux Sélections, mais vous avez gagné en étant honnêtes et loyaux aux Régionales ; et aussi aux Sélections de 2012. En 2013 on n'a pas été jusqu'en face de vous par contre. J'espère que je suis le bon – j'ai des cheveux foncés et on m'a dit que je fais des têtes bizarres quand je chante. Je dois avouer que je me rappelle seulement d'une fille de petite taille avec une voix incroyable, une blonde et un danseur Asiatique, et ce mec hyper grand qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à danser.

Avec autant de points communs je commence à croire que le destin nous a réuni pour être les correspondants parfaits.

Je ne peux pas te donner un chiffre exact du nombre de fois où j'ai été hospitalisé ou mis sous anesthésie, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis en bonne santé, même sans mon deuxième rein.

Tu peux voir à quel point mon humeur s'est drôlement améliorée ?

Blaine

(Pas de signature super classe ici parce que c'est mon adresse mail personnelle)

-x-

**Jeudi 16 Novembre, 2014 – 12:59**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Tu es le bon !

Blaine,

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a réellement été en compétition l'un contre l'autre ! 2012 était mon année de Terminale ! J'étais stupéfait quand j'ai remarqué que vous aviez donné à l'autre tête de suricate une chanson entière (et le fait que ce mec sans talent a eu un solo juste pour me rendre encore plus en colère contre mon professeur, qui a refusé de me donner un solo ou même juste de prendre conscience de mon existence après trois ans de loyauté incomparable aux New Directions – je ne te reproche pas de ne pas te rappeler des nous, les autres du groupe, depuis qu'on n'est que des accessoires dans le Rachel show). Votre deuxième soliste avait une voix tellement nasale, enfantine et il était si brut dans ses mouvements. Ils auraient simplement dû te garder. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as un charisme naturel, et tes expressions de visage étaient ridicules, mais si attachantes et quelque peu séduisantes. (C'est tellement dingue ! Je ne peux pas croire que je vais sortir un cliché mais : **LE MONDE EST PETIT** !)

Tu dois définitivement laisser à ta mère un peu de temps. Je sais que peu importe quand je retourne chez moi mon père et ma belle-mère vont juste continuer à s'attarder sur moi encore et encore et me dire à quel point je suis « maigre ». Je ne le suis pas, mais je devrais surement les laisser faire. Dieu sait qu'ils me manquent tous les jours. New York n'était pas si difficile, parce que c'était au même créneau horaire, donc je pouvais toujours les joindre sur Skype et on pouvait faire le repas ensemble ou des trucs du genre. Mais quand je suis venu sur Paris, le premier mois était horrible – nos emplois du temps ne correspondaient pas et je devais passer des jours sans leur parler. Au bout d'un moment j'ai développé une sorte d'insomnie, et j'ai commencé à leur parler avant le dîner (vers minuit ici, ou quelque chose comme ça).

Gilmore Girls. Jess ou Dean ou Logan ? C'est un test.

Tu te rétablis bien ce qui veut dire plus de moment shooté aux anti douleurs ? (J'essaye de te croire quand tu me dis que tu es en bonne santé, mais c'est comme si tu disais oui avec tes mots mais non avec ta tête).

Mon colocataire coupe ses ongles de pieds juste devant moi, sur son lit défait et je doute qu'il compte les retirer et les jeter,

Kurt Hummel

Extraodinairement fashion et futur souverain de toutes les choses fabuleuses

Actuellement étudiant à Parsons

-x-

**Vendredi 17 Novembre, 2014 – 20:42**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Il y a quelqu'un ?

Hey,

Ce n'est pas que tu dois répondre à chaque mail que je t'envoie tout de suite après, ou du tout même. Mais je suis un peu inquiet. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? Ou est-ce que j'ai dit un truc de stupide ? Est-ce que tête de suricate est ton petit ami ou ton amour de lycée ?

S'il te plait laisse ça comme quelque chose que j'ai dit.

Juste laisse moi savoir si tu vas bien,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 21:36**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : ma vie pourrait être un film là

Cher Kurt,

Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. J'aurais dû juste t'envoyer un mail rapide te disant que j'allais bien mais que j'étais quelque peu occupé.

À vrai dire, je ne vais pas tout à fait bien.

C'est drôle que tu mentionnes Sebastian (tête de suricate) à ce moment de ma vie, parce ce que ça prouve juste que je ne devrais jamais choisir mes petits amis moi-même. Quand tu nous as vu sur scène Sebastian avait rompu avec moi un peu avant, parce que, et je cite "J'ai le solo, donc.. tu sais.. peu importe."

Mais bien sûr, c'était juste une éclaboussure comparée à la douche froide que je me suis prise jeudi.

Je venais de faire une sieste et je me suis réveillé avec l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais vu que j'étais sonné par le sommeil et quelques médicaments, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux si quelqu'un m'aider à sortir du lit, et j'ai demandé à mon petit copain de m'aider jusqu'à la salle de bain et il a paniqué. Genre, totalement, plus grande ampleur de panique ! Il a parlé encore et encore sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un de nécessiteux, ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à prendre soin de moi, ne comprenait pas mon besoin qu'on soit toujours ensemble... Bref, il a rompu avec moi et s'est précipité dehors (et ma famille, qui venait juste de le rencontrer pour la première fois, a été témoin de la scène, aussi).

Maintenant, bien entendu j'aurais dû juste rester assis silencieusement, laisser aller et puis calmement faire ce que je devais faire et lui dire qu'il était une merde par mail ou message, mais noooooon. Blaine Anderson a dû le suivre, lui lancer une paire de chaussure au visage, et fait en sorte que les points de suture s'ouvrent.

Je suis si con, Kurt...

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils les ont recousus et je me suis seulement fait une entorce au poignet quand je me suis effondré de douleur au sol. Je n'ai même pas passé la nuit à l'hôpital, par contre ma mère risque de ne plus jamais me laisser sortir de la maison après ça.

Je dois mettre au clair que je ne suis pas nécessiteux, et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de lui pour prendre soin de moi, ni d'être toujours lui et moi ensemble, tu sais. Ce qui s'est passé avant que je rentre à la maison avant l'opération c'est que je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui, à son appartement, pour un petit moment le temps que j'en trouve un nouveau. Je pensais que, étant donné qu'on était ensemble depuis un an, et qu'il savait que j'aimais pas mon mode de vie actuel du tout, c'était une demande raisonnable. Je ne songais même pas à lui demander de vivre avec lui – c'était juste pour quelques semaines, tu vois. Et il a dit qu'il allait y réfléchir, et c'était tout.

Maintenant, je dois l'admettre que je suis le type de gars qui aime les grands gestes romantiques et je suis même le parfait opposé d'un mec qui parle sans agir – à l'inverse de lui, apparemment – mais je connais la limite entre ces choses et le nécessiteux/dominateur/accaparant et j'ai arrêté de franchir cette limite après le lycée.

Et ce qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs c'est que, après toute la merde qu'il a foutu pendant l'année où on était ensemble, ce qui fait beaucoup, c'est lui qui a rompu avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a totalement retiré ce droit !

Je ne suis même pas triste, je suis juste énervé et frustré. Et maintenant mon meilleur ami va me dire "Je te l'avais dit" près d'un milliard de fois !

Ne prends pas en compte ce mail et je répondrai à ton dernier comme il se doit dans les heures qui suivent,

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 22:02**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Je ne vais pas ne pas en prendre compte

Oh mon dieu, Blaine, je suis tellement désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé !

Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y a toujours deux points de vues dans chaque histoire et bla bla bla, mais je te connais (enfin, en quelque sorte) et je ne suis rien de moins que loyal, donc je vais juste me lancer et dire : ce mec est un pauvre type. Et je suis d'accord que tu mérites la chance d'être celui qui rompt.

Je sais que tu es étudiant en musique, et que tu es probablement un peu un hipster et prétentieux avec le genre de musique que tu écoutes mais je vais juste continuer et te conseiller d'aller écouter les cinq chansons qui suivent pour les prochains jours :

Numéro une : Mademoiselle Beyoncé Knowles avec son indémodable '**Me, Myself and I**'. Je ne peux pas souligner l'importance de cette chanson quand tu es en pleine rupture, ou même quand tu grandis et que tu te découvres. Sa force est une si bonne inspiration.

Numéro deux : Encore Beyoncé (peut-être que tu devrais juste écouter son entière discographie et c'est bon t'en as fini), '**Best Thing I Never Had**', littéralement, meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Maintenant, je comprends que tu lui as appartenu, et qu'il t'a appartenu, mais ajoute juste "plus longtemps que je ne l'ai eu" et tu es bon.

Numéro trois : De la presque-partie-mais-regardez-elle-est-de-retour-mais-pas-vraiment Christina Aguilera nous avons le puissant, qui donne courage et confiance, **Fighter**.

Numéro quatre : Peut-être la plus connue et merveilleuse chanson de rupture qui existe, on ne peut juste pas ignorer le classique de Gloria Gaynor, **I Will Survive** (et je ne comprendrais _pas_ pourquoi les étudiants de musique comme toi préfèreraient une de ces reprises mielleuses, dépressives plutôt que l'originale – le pouvoir est dans le rythme, la voix et... enfin, le panache.)

Numéro cinq : Juste pour ajouter un petit peu de testosterone dans le mélange (mais pas trop parce qu'autrement cela peut provoquer un choc-système), nous avons '**What Comes Around/Goes Around**' de Justin Timberlake.

Et pareil pour ton meilleur ami. S'il te dit vraiment qu'il te l'avait dit, alors, et bien.. c'est son droit.

Les hommes sont des porcs.

Kurt Hummel

(Maintenant je me sens nul à garder ma post-signature dans mon adresse mail personnelle, quand toi non plus tu n'en as plus.)

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 22:25**

De : Blaine Anderson

A : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Tu ne devrais pas dormir maintenant ?

Hey Kurt,

Je te remercie beaucoup pour le soutien – surtout si on prend en compte que tu me connais à peine, donc pour ce que tu sais je pourrais être le crétin dans la relation. Je ne le suis pas, toutefois. Je veux dire, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, et j'ai mes torts et fait mes erreurs, mais la plus grosse était de penser qu'on avait un futur ensemble et me battre pour ça. J'aurais dû juste laisser aller, tu sais. Il aurait été plus heureux, j'aurais été plus heureux... hélas, c'est comme ça.

Après t'avoir dit ça, j'ai l'impression que tu penses que je suis un hipster ou prétentieux ou quelque chose de la sorte. Je t'informe que lorsque j'avais treize ans j'ai écrit une demande en mariage passionée à M. Timberlake et parfois cela signifie toujours quelque chose. Comme son nouvel album. Ugh... C'est le plus mignon.

Peu importe, cette sélection de chanson était parfaite, et je peux t'assurer que c'est définitivement une partie de ma plus large playlist post-rupture. Et bien sur j'écoute l'orginal de I Will Survive ! Blasphème à ceux qui informent le contraire !

Le meilleur ami vient spécialement de New York demain pour une journée film, musique et malbouffe. On verra bien s'il utilise son droit, mais j'espère quand même pas. Je l'aime, je n'ai pas envie de le frapper auvisage.

Si je ferme mes yeux et médite je peux presque me rappeler de qui tu pourrais être dans la chorale par rapport la première et deuxième performance. En assurant que tu ne sois pas celui avec la crète, je pense assez grand, fin, cheveux bruns, bon danseur et vraiment pâle ? Les lumières étaient si fortes elles t'éclairaient encore plus :P

(Gilmore Girls !) J'hésite entre Dean et Logan,

Blaine

P.S : si c'est vrai et que ça semble juste, pourquoi pas ? Ne retire pas quelque chose que tu aimes bien parce que je n'en ai pas une aussi.

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 22:51**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Je t'ai dit que j'avais des insomnies

Blaine,

Je n'étais pas en pleine forme l'autre nuit, mais c'était parce que j'écrivais des dissertations en même temps que je reste debout. Les deux peuvent faire justice à ma santé mentale, mais séparemment c'est cool. Non, sérieusement, comme j'ai dit, quand je suis venu sur Paris j'ai developpé une insomnie. C'est bon, parce que je n'ai jamais cours le matin, et mon colocataire dort comme un loir et ne se plaint jamais de mes gloussements jusqu'au petit matin pendant que je suis hystérique en regardant Projet Haute Couture* et leurs horribles dessins. Et ensuite je peux dormir jusqu'au matin.

Je pense que c'était un mélange entre le mal du pays et Paris qui n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, et ensuite je ne pouvais juste plus faire partir l'insomnie.

En plus, je suis un tentinet un peu effrayé de m'endormir avant mon colocataire. Il ne porte que des tongs (à Paris, où la neige est _si_ proche d'arriver !) et il tricote beaucoup. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça.

Tu as une playlist post-rupture toi aussi ? Je suis accroc à la mienne même si je n'ai rompu que deux fois dans ma vie et les deux ruptures étaient ridiculesement calmes. À vrai dire c'est juste que j'aime l'importance de ces chansons, et je serais damné si j'en étais dépourvu juste parce que les hommes de _ma_ vie ne sont pas totalement des porcs. Je sais qu'ils existent et je m'entraine juste.

Je suis aussi ravi d'entendre que tu n'es pas un crétin. Je suis sorti une fois avec un étudiant de cinéma (quelques rendez-vous, ça compte pas comme une rupture) et c'était la personne la plus désagréable que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux dire, le premier rendez-vous était sexy on peut le dire, son "Je connais tellement de directeurs de films et de films et David Lunch est mon âme soeur, bla bla bla" mais le deuxième rendez-vous, j'en pouvais plus. Il insultait Diamants Sur Canapé**. DIAMANTS SUR CANAPE. Ce film est une institution. Je peux supporter ses mauvaises remarques sur N'oublie Jamais***, parce que mis apart la romance, enfin... Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur chef d'oeuvre, mais personne n'insulte Audrey, **PERSONNE**.

Bref, je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas comme lui (cncernant la musique). En plus de ça, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose que de ses films (sur quoi on s'est mis d'accord que tu pouvais), ça devenait ennuyeux à force.

Oh, tu te moques de mon complexe ? Dis moi, Blaine, est-ce que tu portes toujours un pot entier de gel sur ta tête ou c'était juste pour aveugler les juges avec les lumières qui se reflètent sur ton casque de gel pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir tes expressions de visage bizarres ? (Tu n'arrêtes pas d'utiliser des smileys, et je continue de les ignorer, pensant que c'est qu'une faute de frappe. Mais ça n'en est pas, pas vrai ?)

Très bon choix.

K.H

(Et celle là ? Tu sais.. simple mais en quelque sorte mystérieux ?)

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 23h30**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Ryan Gosling est en lui même un chef d'oeuvre du cinéma

Kurt,

Peut-être que tu as juste besoin de remettre en ordre ton cycle de sommeil ? Sérieusement ça n'est pas bon pour ta santé de rester debout si tard. Est-ce que _tu_ fais tes huit heures de sommeil recommandées ? _Je_ dois prendre soin de toi ? Je le peux aussi, tu sais. Je m'occupe très bien des autres.

Ne fais jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui porte des tongs en dehors d'une piscine ou de la plage. Mais il ne se lève pas avant toi ? Ne lui donnes-tu pas une chance de te tuer dans ton sommeil avec un noeud coulant, qui est clairement son but pour qu'il tricote le matin?

Mon (bientôt ancien) colocataire porte beaucoup des tongs aussi (parfois il alterne avec les plus moches chaussures de sport au monde) et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il mange tout. Enfin, surtout tout ce que j'achète pour ma consommation personnelle et notée comme telle. Je le déteste d'une puissance égale à des miliers de soleils. Je le déteste, déteste, déteste. J'ai souvent rêvé que j'allais à ses funérailles et que je pleurais des larmes de joie, et au final je pleure toujours de tristesse quand je me réveille et que ça n'est pas le cas.

Si tu veux, si on se rencontre un jour, je peux rompre avec toi de manière dramatique et dégueulasse, juste pour que tu puisses t'exprimer en chanson et choper le vrai potentiel et la puissance que tu as en toi.

Je promets que je ne suis pas comme ce gars horrible. J'aime Audrey Hepburn. J'aime N'oublie Jamais – et quasiment tous les films avec Ryan Gosling en fait – et je n'aime pas Mulholland Drive. Je respecte les goûts différents, mais ce film n'a vraiment aucun sens. Et les deux autres ont tellement de sens que mon coeur s'emballe quand je les regarde. Surtout quand Ryan retire son tee-shirt.

Tu n'as jamais vu mes cheveux sans gel. C'est frisé, horrible et ridicule.

Les smileys sont mignons et ils sont fait pour te montrer que je te taquine et que je ne suis pas sérieux. Comme pour dire, je ne me moquais pas vraiment de toi sur ton complexe. Je trouve ça mignon.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce truc avec l'allure mauvais garçon de Jess,

Blaine

(Sans mentir, j'aime bien ça)

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 23:43**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : va au lit après celui là

Blaine,

Mon cycle de sommeil actuel me va. Je n'ai pas besoin de réajuster quoi que ce soit. Comme ça, quand je reviens à New York, je n'aurais pas de problèmes avec le décalage horaire.

Par contre, je n'avais pas pris ça en considération. Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant et il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. En plus, son tricotage ressemble plus à un chandail vraiment moche. Ça va aller.

Tu parles plus en mal de ton ancien colocataire que du mec qui vient juste de te larguer (pendant que tu étais invalide !). Tu détestes vraiment, vraiment ce gars, pas vrai ?

C'est la plus gentille offre que quelqu'un m'ai jamais faite ! Je pourrais te faire un calin là ! OUI S'IL TE PLAIT ! Mais j'ai besoin d'être celui qui rompt (sans vouloir t'offenser). Amène moi juste au restaurant et ensuite avoue que tu m'as trompé (après que je te l'ai reproché, bien évidemment) et supplie moi de te pardonner, et puis laisse moi te jeter une boisson dans la figure et te hurler des grossièretés avant de sortir en trombe. Ça serait trop cool !

J'aime bien quand Ryan retire son Tee Shirt, moi aussi, mais je dois admettre, je suis un sentimental. Je préfère quand son Tee Shirt est tout trempé, qu'on voit à travers et qu'on voit ses biceps se contracter quand il tient Rachel McAdams et qu'ils s'embrassent sous la pluie (c'est juste tellement romantique) et j'aurais aimé que ce soit ma vie (sans la partie d'Alzheimer, bien sur).

TU METS TOUJOURS DU GEL ?

Non. Juste non. Je veux dire, je _suis_ mignon, mais pas de smileys.

Dean avait assez d'éléments de mauvais garçon aussi (d'où les vestes en cuir) pourquoi le donner aussi à Jess ? Ugh. Et puis ils ont un peu ruiné Dean avec ce stupide truc sur le mariage et l'adultère avec sa femme. Mais après Logan était genre... à la fois sophistiqué et tellement gentil mais aussi un peu genre.. tu vois, intéressant dans la perfection, bref. Je vais juste m'arrêter là avant de t'écrire un livre sur Glimore Girls.

Dans ce cas,

K.H

-x-

**Samedi 18 Novembre, 2014 – 23:45**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Je viens juste de regarder le premier baiser de Rory et Deaaaaan ! 3

Hey Kurt,

Mouais, je suis pas sûr que lorsque t'es victime du décalage horaire ça marche comme ça, mais si tu as de l'espoir... je suppose. Mais aussi, te priver du soleil matinal précieux ne va pas t'aider, Casper. (J'aurais mis un smiley là, pour que tu saches que je rigole, mais j'ai entendu dire que tu ne les aimais pas).

Écoute, j'ai arrêté le gel, je le jure, mais je l'utilise toujours. Les cheveux ne sont pas collés sur le crâne comme ils avaient l'habitude de l'être, et j'apprends à apprécier les ondulations, mais je ne peux pas m'en passer totalement, sinon je vais me transformer en Méduse**** ou un truc du genre, tu sais. J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

Le bientôt-futur-ancien-colocataire a un jour mangé un pot entier de mayonnaise. La cuillière pleine. C'était mon pot, et aussi mon vomi quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Je peux totalement faire ça pour toi, mais ça sera dans l'été, comme ça je n'attraperais pas de rhume à cause de la boisson sur mon visage – et peut-être si ça pouvait être quelque chose comme un bon scotch ou, tu sais, un cocktail sympa, j'apprécierais. J'aime la Pina Colada.

Aussi, je ne suis pas invalide. Ma mère me laisse même me promener dans la maison maintenant !

Ah, oui. _Cette_ partie de la romance. Je la connais bien aussi. J'en rêve souvent. Je pleure des larmes de joie ensuite aussi.

Malgré l'évidence du contraire je ne suis pas superficiel,

Blaine

(As-tu remarqué par tout hasard que tu es accroc aux parenthèses et que ton addiction se répercute sur moi ?)

-x-

**Dimanche 19 Novembre, 2014 – 13:25**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : (Je ne suis pas accroc c'est totalement sous contrôle)

Bonjour Blaine,

J'espère qu'aujourd'hui a été une bonne journée pour toi. Comment se passent les balades dans la maison, alors ?

Je peux te pardonner le commentaire sur Casper, parce que Casper était adorable et il était mon héros d'enfance (et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui c'est parce que je me voyais en lui, ta gueule).

Je suppose qu'un petit peu de produit n'a jamais fait de mal à personne (au contraire, ça aide habituellement beaucoup), mais je vais devoir voir ça de mes propres yeux une fois de retour dans nos chers vieux Etats Unis. Si c'est toujours un abus ridicule des produits je te supplie de me laisser t'aider à trouver les produits appropriés et le style.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Qui diable mange un pot entier de mayonnaise ?

Je viens juste de réaliser que ça devient une amitié déséquilibrée. Tu as corrigé ma dissertation, tu promets d'écrire une chanson pendant que t'es shooté aux antidouleurs, et maintenant tu es aussi d'accord pour me laisser rompre avec toi dans un lieu public ? Je pense que je vais te garder.

Je pense que tout le monde est un petit peu superficiel après une rupture, Blaine, tu as le droit. Comment tu vas par rapport à ça au fait ?

Le premier baiser de Dean et Rory était mon fantasme de premier baiser pendant des années,

K.H.

(De la même façon que tu es accroc aux phrases courtes et aux "tu sais", tu veux dire ?)

-x-

**Dimanche 19 Novembre, 2014 – 15:53**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Je le suis ? Bordel j'ai jamais remarqué !

BONJOUR KURT,

Hey ! J'en ai un peu marre aujourd'hui ! J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner à table, et ensuite j'ai fait une promenade sympatique dans la maison, et ensuite je suis resté dans le salon avec mon frère, qui est sorti de l'hôpital avec de vrais bons avis des médecins, et on a joué un peu au Monopoly et j'ai gagné (il est frivole dans ses dépenses, pas le concept d'un joueur de longue durée dans tous les cas (tu vois? Ugh.)), et ensuite j'ai déjeuné, encore à table avec tout le monde et maintenant je suis de retour dans mon lit mais à n'importe quel moment maintenant Wes, le meilleur ami, va arriver et tout va bien aller ! (C'était une phrase longue de la mort qui tue, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles)

Casper est adorable. Et tu dois être adorable. J'imagine un mignon petit Kurt avec des cheveux parfaits et le nez appuyé contre l'écran de la télévision, impatient d'être accepté dans un monde aux peaux bronzées.

Je ne fais aucune promesse concernant le fait que tu touches mes cheveux, parce que la dernière fois si je me souviens bien, en dépit du fait que je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié, tu étudiais encore la mode et pas la coiffure, tu sais (! Je le suis !). Cependant, je me rappelle que tu as des cheveux sympas, donc je t'écouterais et on verra.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je voulais quitter cette maison même si ça signifiait rester avec le petit ami pour quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à trouver un autre appartement ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter la possibilité d'une autre année devant partager une maison avec ce psycopathe. Ceci étant dit, c'est officiellement ex-colocataire parce que mes parents ont eu pitié de moi et m'ont laissés aller chercher un autre endroit où vivre et ils vont couvrir les frais de location en plus jusqu'à ce que je trouve un nouveau colocataire. Tu n'aurais pas des amis dans ta filière mode qui ont besoin d'un endroit pour vivre et qui ne mangent pas la mayonnaise des autres à la cuillière, non ?

Oh ! Par rapport à la chanson ! Ça me rappelle, j'ai noté les paroles, parce que, tu sais... la rupture et lancer des chaussures dans sa tête et tomber sur mon cul. Cela fait bien appel à une certaine quantité d'antidouleurs. Mais je travaille toujours sur la mélodie – j'ai la base d'écrite, mais pour l'instant que le piano, parce que c'est encore tout un programme de jouer autre chose sans me blesser un petit peu. Wes arrive cet après midi et je vais mobiliser son aide avec les chansons (c'était un Warbler aussi).

Je pense que je vais mieux que ce que je pensais. Je suis juste un petit triste de voir tant d'efforts gâchés, tu sais, mais je suis aussi un peu soulagé. Je suis terrifié d'admettre qu'au final je restais avec lui surtout par orgeuil plutôt que par amour. Je pense que j'ai arrêté de l'aimer il y a longtemps, en fait. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas... qui s'en soucie ?

Est-ce que le premier baiser a répondu aux attentes ?

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 19 Novembre, 2014**

De : Kurt Hummel

A : Blaine Anderson

Objet : J'étais tellement super mignon !

Hey toi !

Cet email était si jovial et puis ça s'est fini sur une note amère, je suis désolé d'avoir soulevé le sujet si ça t'a contrarié. Mais aussi, 'tu sais', au cas où tu veux parler à quelqu'un qui ne va pas te dire "Je te l'avais dis" du genre de Wes, tu peux.

Peu importe, je suis si content que tu ailles mieux, peut-être dans deux jours tu marcheras autour du paté de maison, eh ? Et passe le bonjour à Wes, même si je ne le connais pas et qu'il ne me connait pas.

Par rapport à tes problèmes de logement, est-ce que ça doit être des amis de ma fillière ? Parce que j'ai une bonne amie à moi, du lycée, qui déménage avec son petit ami, et ils sont vraiment tombés amoureux d'un appartement charmant (enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit), mais il a une chambre supplémentaire et le seul moyen pour qu'ils puissent payer le loyer serait d'être avec une personne supplémentaire (et ils sont encore en train de le louer cherchant désespérément pour quelqu'un d'apparaître par magie avant que le loyer soit à payer le mois prochain). Elle va à l'Université de New York, aussi, donc ça ne doit pas être bien loin de ton campus et je promets que ce sont des gens géniaux et ils sortent ensemble depuis une éternité, et ils se disputent rarement et ils sont raisonnables au niveau de gestes affectueux en public et les trucs du genre. Tu ne te sentiras pas du tout comme une troisième roue ! Donc, si tu veux, son email c'est tina_cc94 gmail. Com et je promets qu'elle serait heureuse si tu la contactes.

Je ne peux pas croire que tu écris vraiment la chanson. À chaque fois que je pense à ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire ! Mes joues vont finir par tomber à force de rire/sourire tellement et ensuite je ne serais plus mignon !

Je comprends la difficulté que c'est de laisser partir quelque chose sur quoi t'as travaillé vraiment dur, même si tu sais que tu ne le veux plus. Avant Parsons j'ai auditionné à la NYADA – je n'ai pas été pris au début, mais j'ai insisté tellement qu'ils m'ont donné une chance à une deuxième audition et j'ai été pris. J'ai fait le premier semestre en entier avant d'être capable d'admettre à moi-même que je n'appréciais pas. J'ai laissé tomber, et j'ai envoyé mon dossier à Parsons, et me voilà. Je n'ai pas le coeur brisé, mais j'ai vraiment jeté l'éponge sur quelque chose qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment brisé ou dévasté, j'étais juste déçu. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu te sens par rapport à ton ex ?

Mon premier baiser n'a PAS répondu aux attentes les trois fois que je les ai eu. Mon premier baiser techniquement était avec une fille, quand j'essayais de me prouver et à mon père que j'étais hétéro, et ça ne comptait pas parce que c'était une fille et il n'y avait aucun sentiment au fond c'était juste bizarre (je ne suis pas hétéro, je ne l'ai jamais été, je méprise cette semaine énormément.) Mon deuxième baiser était l'histoire horrible d'une brute homophobe pas sorti du placard m'aggripant le visage et se rapprochant de moi avant que je puisse le repousser – donc ça ne compte pas parce que c'était pas consentant et c'était dégoûtant. Mon troisième baiser était dans un cinéma à un premier rendez-vous, et je n'ai pas d'excuses pourquoi celui là ne compte pas, mais je voulais vraiment regarder le film et le mec ne voulait pas arrêter de me rouler des pelles.

Qui pro quo ?

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 13:03**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Wes te dit aussi bonjour

Kurt,

Merci, tu es si gentil de dire ça. J'aime bien cette amitié trouvée par accident, tu sais ? Tu comprends exactement ce que j'essayais de dire – je suis juste déçu que ça ce soit terminé et autant d'efforts gâchés, mais je suis aussi soulagé que ça se soit terminé. Et si tes joues tombent et que tu deviens super moche j'irais étudier sur les protèses et te ferais une protèse de joue comme ça tu peux être de nouveau mignon.

La journée avec Wes était plutôt bien, et il n'a pas dit ' je te l'ai dit'. Il m'a juste regardé comme s'il allait le dire, mais il ne l'a pas fait. À la place il m'a rejoint dans mes paroles idiotes. On a beaucoup regardé la télévision et a mangé un peu de malbouffe. Il a du repartir parce qu'il a toujours cours et "remonter le moral de son meilleur ami après une rupture" n'est pas vraiment une raison valable pour sécher les cours, mais la journée m'a mise de meilleur humeur !

Comment ça tu as été à la NYADA ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne chantais que dans les choeurs, sous la douche et tout. J'veux dire, c'est plutôt putain de difficile de rentrer à la NYADA. Beaucoup de bravo pour ça ! Peut-être que je devrais nous écrire un duo !

Oh putain, c'était des premiers baisers vraiment pourris. Mon premier baiser était bien, je suppose. J'avais 16 ans, Sebastian était charmant (même s'il était vraiment hypocrite), sûr de lui (pour pas dire arrogant) et un bon seducteur (manipulateur, je veux dire). Si ça n'avait pas été Sebastian j'aurais été vraiment plus fan de la relation, pour te dire vrai. C'était en fait une de ces histoires mignonnes, où il se met au fond de la bibliothèque et prétend être en train de chercher un livre et me le fait tomber dessus. Et ainsi commença notre torride histoire d'amour qui m'a laissé las et amer (Je plaisante, ça ne m'a pas laissé comme ça, je crois toujours au pouvoir et à la magie de l'amour et tout).

JE VAIS ALLER ENVOYER UN MAIL A TON AMIE TOUT DE SUITE MERCI BEAUCOUP TU ES UN SAUVEUR.

Tu as payé tes dûs dans notre amitié,

Blaine

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 13:03**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : tina_cc94 gmail. Com

Objet : Partage d'appartement

Bonjour,

Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et nous avons un ami en commun Kurt Hummel qui m'a dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour partager votre appartement. Si tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne je veux bien faire une demande.

Je suis assez ordonné, je ne laisse pas de vêtements sales de partout, j'aime cuisiner (même si, honnêtement, quelques unes de mes expériences ne sont pas si bonnes) et je ne reste pas debout ou me réveille à des heures peu raisonnables. J'ai un écran plat, pleins de gens trouvent ça cool, et un génialissime système de son stéréo que je serais plus que ravi d'amener avec moi, avec d'autres trucs.

Les côtés négatifs est que je suis un étudiant avec musique en majeur, donc une poignée d'instruments viendraient avec moi auxquels je jouerais probablement souvent et je chante et j'ai besoin de pratique quotidienne. Je suis aussi une de ces personnes qui est à fond dans les séries qui les regarde de temps en temps, mais la compagnie ne me dérange pas ou bien même des suggestions pour des nouvelles séries.

Je ne suis pas à New York pour le moment, parce que j'ai du retourner chez moi (Ohio) un petit moment pour subir une petite opération, mais je serai revenu à la fin de la semaine au plus tard – j'espère bien plus tôt. Si on se met d'accord pour partager l'appartement je serai ravi de contribuer au loyer ce mois-ci, ou même à un acompte si tu en payes un.

Je vais aussi à l'université de New York, au fait !

Laisse moi savoir si tu serais intéressée pour partager l'appartement, et si tu l'es, envoie moi des photos des lieux et des informations concernant l'adresse et le loyer comme ça je peux aussi prendre ma décision.

Cordialement,

Blaine Anderson

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 13:45**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 gmail. Com)

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : RE: Partage d'appartement

Pièces jointes : info. Pdt, photos- appart. zip

Salut !

Je suis Tina, mais tu sais probablement déjà ça ! Je suis contente que Kurt t'ai donné mes coordonnées, dans ce cas. Tu sembles assez gentil, pour l'instant, mais je vais devoir en savoir plus et demander à Kurt les petits détails croustillants ;P

Oh mon dieu ! Un majeur en musique c'est parfait là ! Mon petit ami Mike est étudiant en danse à Juliard. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ma majeur, pas encore, mais j'ai aussi une passion pour la musique et le fait d'être sur scène – même si je me découvre doucement un émerveillement pour la Littérature, donc j'ai aussi un penchant pour la majeur littérature. Sinon je pense que les études sur le féminisme peut être aussi cool, pas vrai ?

Peu importe, tu peux tout vérifier par toi-même, mais l'appartement est à l'endroit parfait, et il est génial et parfait et je n'ai jamais eu envie de vivre ailleurs. Mike et moi avons signé vendredi dernier, mais on ne peut pas déménager avant la semaine prochaine, donc avec un peu de chance tu seras de retour d'ici là. En assumant que tu dises oui et que Kurt dises que tu es cool.

J'espère que peu importe l'opération que tu as eu tu t'en remets bien.

Avec affection,

Tina

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 13:49**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang

à : Kurt Hummel

Sujet : Blaine Anderson

Hey !

Comment tu vas depuis qu'on a parlé la semaine dernière ?

Dis m'en plus sur Blaine. Je vais aimé vivre avec lui ? À quel point tu le connais ?

Réponds moi au plus vite.

Xoxo

Tina

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 14:13**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Tina Cohen-Chang

Objet : Blaine est le plus chou

Jusque là...

Je dois avouer, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en vrai, et je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps. Il m'a accidentellement envoyé un email qui était destiné à un de ses professeurs et j'étais en pleine insomnie à ce moment là et pas dans mon état normal – donc naturellement j'ai répondu comme je t'aurais répondu ou à Rachel ou peu importe, et au bout d'un moment on s'est miraculeusement pris dans une sorte d'amitié par corespondance.

Mais sérieusement, Tina, garde le. Voilà ce que tu dois savoir : quand je lui ai dit que j'allais passer la nuit entière sur une dissertation il m'a proposé de la corriger (et il l'a fait, et il m'a sauvé la vie) après me "connaître" depuis moins d'un jour. Il est en train de travailler sur une chanson qu'il va me dédicacze par rapport au combien tout essayer au moins une fois dans sa vie est une façon stupide de vivre sa vie. Il a promis qu'il me laisserait rompre avec lui comme dans un spectacle et avec du panache en publique une fois que je serais de retour, juste pour que je puisse dire que j'ai eu une rupture dramatique dans ma vie.

Aussi il est en pleine rééducation d'une opération inintéressante (demande lui par rapport à ça parce que je ne sais pas si c'est une chose privée ou pas pour lui) et son petit ami vient juste de rompre avec lui de la façon la plus lâche qu'il soit (ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit parce que je suis presque sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas que je te le dise), et aussi le colocataire dont il essaye de se débarasser est dégoûtant et mange de la mayonnaise à la cuillière. Donc tu vois, il le mérite.

Et cerise sur le gâteau : il est de Westerville dans l'Ohio, et il a été le soliste des Warblers et on a été en compétition contre eux en 2011 et 2012 (au cas où tu te demandes, c'est bien le bon).

Sérieusement, par contre, je sais que je peux facilement me tromper, mais je ne pense pas que je me trompe. Il est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que j'ai quasiment-rencontré.

Gros câlin et je te souhaite bonne chance,

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 14:36**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : Je t'ai plutôt bien vendu à Tina

Hey toi,

Tu me remercieras lorsque tu vivras dans ton tout nouvel appartement, avec ta bande d'adorables colocataires.

Aussi, merci pour ton dévouement à me garder mignon (même si tu sais à peine à quoi je ressemble et tout ce que tu sais c'est que je peux être horrible), et si besoin, je chérirais et porterais cette protèse avec fièreté.

Je pense que c'est adorable que ton meilleur ami soit sorti de ses habitudes pour passer autant de temps qu'il peut pour te remonter le moral !

Es-tu jaloux ? Est-ce que **tu** n'as pas été pris à NYADA ? Je suis méchant, ignore moi. Mais oui, je sais bien ce que ça signifie d'être pris et c'est pourquoi c'était si dur de dire non. Et juste parce que je me réserve à la douche et aux karaoké ces temps-ci ne veut pas dire que ma voix n'est pas fabuleuse, et elle l'est. On peut écrire un duo, ensemble, une fois que je serais revenu. Après la rupture. Je peux aussi m'habituer à l'expérience de retrouvailles dramatiques.

Cette histoire de premier baiser avait beaucoup de parenthèses, es-tu addict, aussi ?

Sebastian a l'air d'un trou du cul. Il chante comme un trou du cul, aussi. Et je suis désolé que tu aies dû sortir avec lui (mais le baiser semble comme un bon premier baiser, même si son souvenir est ternie par une trou-du-culité).

Autre question, parce que je suis une petite potatoes curieuse et j'aime bien cette amitié dans laquelle on s'est mis donc j'essaye de te connaître, ton pire rencard ?

Tiens moi au courant de comment le partage d'appartement tourne,

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 15:30**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Tina Cohen-Chang

Objet : L'appartement semble parfait

Hey Tina !

J'ai entendu dire que Kurt t'avait donné une élogieuse présentation à mon sujet. Honnête avertissement : on ne s'est jamais rencontré en personne et on est en train d'essayer une amitié par correspondance. Mais peu importe ce qu'il dit, tant que ça reste gentil, je m'y tiens.

Ayant vu ces photos, la localisation et le prix j'ai vraiment besoin de me bouger sur ma rééducation parce que j'ai vraiment envie de déménager demain. Ça, bien sûr, si tu me veux comme colocataire.

Une fois que je te connaîtrais mieux je pourrais te donner des avis sur ta majeure, mais tu as raison, la littérature et l'histoire du féminisme sont des choix intéressants. Mais tu sais, tu dois être sûre de choisir quelque chose dont tu es totalement amoureuse et passionée.

Bref, dernière ligne pour – laisse moi savoir si les mots de Kurt étaient assez convainquants pour vous convaincre tous les deux, parce que je suis totalement à vendre ! Si vous voulez on peut parler sur Skype, juste pour que vous soyez sûr que je ne suis pas un vieil homme fou ou quoi.

Avec affection,

Blaine

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 15:45**

De : Blaine Anderson

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : J'espère vraiment que tu es un bon vendeur

Kurt,

Cette maison est parfaite, oh mon dieu ! :))))))))

Je me rappelle en quelque sorte de toi des compétitions des chorales, donc je sais que tu n'es absolument pas horrible. Et tu es dans la mode, donc tu t'habilles bien, au moins et tu as du style et je pense que c'est 70% du travail pour être mignon. Mais je pourrais toujours demander à ma nouvelle colocataire Tina ! :P

Je n'ai pas fait de demandes à la NYADA. Je comprend le prestige, et j'apprécie Broadway autant que tout New Yorkais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dans l'absolu. Je veux faire ma propre musique, et je ne veux pas être limité à faire le show dans la même pièce jours après jours pendant des mois. J'ai besoin de mouvement et des moments dynamiques dans ma vie.

Je n'ai aucun problème à ajouter une reconciliation dramatique et passionnée pour notre deal. Cependant, ça devra être sous la pluie. C'est ma seule demande. Je vais surement avoir besoin d'arrosages de pelouse automatique, mais on verra.

Tu es en train de déteindre sur moi avec ton addiction aux parenthèses, je te l'avais dit.

Je rigole tellement, tout de suite là. Sebastian _était_ un trou du cul ! Mais, pour info, je n'ai pas vraiment regretté d'être sorti avec lui. Il n'a pas brisé mon coeur, autant qu'il n'a pas brisé mon illusion enfantine de ce que je pensais être l'amour.

Petite patatoes

Mon pire rencard ? Wow, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, hein ? Laisse moi voir. La première semaine à New York, j'ai laissé mon stupide de coloctaire m'organiser un rencard à l'aveugle avec son "ami gay cool", pour qu'il prouve qu'il était à l'aise avec le fait que je sois gay. Son cool ami gay était un de ces désagréables végétariens activistes/environnementaux, j'ai passé mon temps à me faire corriger – l'environnement, les pauvres enfants esclaves qui faisaient mes vêtements "tape à l'oeil", les conditions de vie des poulets que je mange. Tout au long, ses vêtements s'ajaunisés et pas par effet de style, ses cheveux semblaient ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des jours, et il sentait comme de la transpiration moisie.

Mais la pire partie était d'avoir à le voir quand il venait rendre visite à mon stupide colocataire (qui avait aussi la tendance de ne pas se doucher, mais pas sans passion pour la cause, au cas où si tu demandes) et sentir son regard méchant dans la nuque pendant que j'étais assis avec mon sandwich au jambon et mon magasine Vogue.

Qui pro quo,

B.

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 15:50**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang

à : Blaine Anderson

Objet : RE: L'appartement semble parfait

Hey Blaine,

Es-tu libre aujourd'hui pour ce Skype ?

Mike et moi allons à ma bientôt ancienne chambre, donc tu appelles quand tu veux. -tina.

L'élogieuse présentation m'a conquise, mais je pense que c'est une superbe idée de se rencontrer par Skype spécialement parce que je dois voir de mes propres yeux que je vais surement vivre avec le soliste principal des Warblers, parce que si c'est vrai, alors je suis complètement retournée dans le bon sens.

On se voit bientôt,

Tina

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 15:55**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : On va parler sur Skype

Mais je suis presque sûre qu'il va vivre avec nous ! :D

Ton histoire est si mignonne ! Tu devrais tenter quelque chose avec lui ! Ça serait romantique !

Xoxo

Tina

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 16:54**

De : Kurt Hummel

à : Tina Cohen-Chang

Objet : Ne sois pas idiote

Je suis à Paris.

(Je dois avouer que c'est mon seul argument contre cette idée stupide. Mais c'est un très bon argument.)

Tiens moi au courant si je suis un bon entremetteur, cependant.

Xo

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 19:42**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang

à : Kurt Hummel

Objet : Kurt !

Il est parfait et attentionné et gentil et je pense qu'on sera bons amis merci de nous l'avoir présenter !

Il va vraiment avoir la chambre !

Mike l'aime aussi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se rééduque parce qu'il a donné son rein à son frère, c'est trop mignon !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que son petit ami ait rompu avec lui. Débile.

Il est PUTAIN de trop beau, Kurt. Genre. Wow. Vraiment, Kurt. Il est si beau que toi étant à Paris ne peut pas être un argument valable. Il est si beau que tu dois sauter dans un avion, aller chez lui et le séduire.

MERCI POUR TOUJOURS

Au revoir, calins et bisous,

Tina.

notes :

* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Project Runway en Anglais, comme son nom l'indique ça concerne la haute couture, et c'est une télé réalité sur des candidats qui doivent créer des tenues selon un cahier des charges (grossièrement un peu comme notre Les Reines Du Shopping ou bien Masterchef, version mode)

** Titre original "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

*** Titre original "The Notebook"

**** Méduse, dans la mythologie. Cherchez des photos sur Google ça vaut le coup d'imaginer Blaine comme ça.

N.T : J'essayerais de poster un chapitre par semaine, selon la progression de la traduction. Je vous tiendrais au courant via les petites notes ici à chaque chapitre :) Merci encore pour vos lectures, follow et reviews !

À la prochaine :) xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

NT : Et voilà le chapitre 3 de cette traduction ! Je voudrais à nouveau remercier ma beta Pauline pour son travail, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 20:03<strong>

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : éternelle gratitude

Merci,

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci,

Merci,

I

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 20:04**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : arrête ça

Vraiment. Arrête ça. Tu es en train de me mettre des idées en tête.

Je suis à Paris.

Arrête.

J'espère que vous serez les meilleurs des colocataires.

XO

K.H

-x-

**Lundi 20 Novembre, 2014 – 22:36**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : qui pro quo, tu te souviens ?

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire après toutes les choses que tu as faites/promises pour moi.

Bien sûr que notre réconciliation _devra_ être sous la pluie. Comme dans N'oublie Jamais, vraiment ? L'arrosage automatique de la pelouse ne fera pas l'affaire. Rien à part la pluie.

C'est comme ça avec moi, Blaine, je ne me pose jamais.

Oh mon dieu. L'idée de l'amour fausse et enfantine ! Je me rappelle tellement de ça, et je suis tellement content qu'elle soit bien derrière moi, rien que le fait d'y penser me donne envie de creuser un trou.

Si on m'avait organisé un rencard avec cette personne j'aurais tourné autour du pot et serais rentré chez moi Blaine, je pense vraiment que tu es trop gentil et poli pour ton propre bien, et maintenant que j'en ai déjà profité je vais vraiment te conseiller d'arrêter d'être comme ça ou un jour tu vas être volé (dans le sens métaphorique du terme) (par contre personne n'empêche la possibilité que tu sois littéralement kidnappé bien évidemment).

Mon pire rendez-vous s'est passé quand je suis retourné chez moi pendant les vacances, pendant ma première année en dehors de l'Ohio, et j'ai croisé la brute homophobe pas sortie du placard qui m'a embrassé, et il n'était ni au placard, ni homophobe ou une brute, donc j'ai accepté d'aller prendre un café avec lui le jour qui suivait pour « rattraper le temps perdu » et même s'l y avait du courant (et c'est pourquoi j'ai considéré ça comme un 'rencard' – ça en était un pour lui et je le savais, d'un côté, même s'il n'osait pas vraiment l'admettre)... Pendant ce café il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, et l'a toujours été, et ensuite c'était juste hyper gênant. J'veux dire, il était gentil (et pas aussi horrible que dans le souvenir que j'avais de lui pendant les années de terreur), mais il était toujours la pire chose qui me soit arrivée au lycée, et je ne pouvais pas, c'est tout ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce café. Je pense que c'est bien que les gens grandissent et changent et peut-être même arrivent à se découvrir, et il va en falloir plus pour que je lui pardonne, je pense, du coup j'ai fini par lui donner un faux espoir la seule fois où il la méritait vraiment. Il était si dévasté... Je me suis senti coupable pendant des semaines.

Quel est ton plus beau souvenir d'enfance ?

Avec grand plaisir,

K.H.

-x-

**Mardi 21 Novembre, 2014 – 15:13**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : On me retire mes points demain

Salut Kurt,

Peut-être qu'ils vont me donner des antidouleurs et que je serais pris d'inspiration et finirais la chanson.

Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne te poses pas. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu as su quand quitter la NYADA, et est en ce moment en train d'étudier la mode à Paris.

Il y a des jours où je sais que tu as raison, Kurt. Vraiment. J'essaye d'être moins paillasson et d'avoir un peu plus d'assurance. Certains jours sont mieux que d'autres, et j'ai fait du chemin. C'est pas comme si j'oublie tout sur moi ou quoi, tu sais ? J'ai toujours ma propre personnalité et mes propres intérêts et je fais des choses pour moi bien sur – c'est juste que quelques fois je prends un chemin quand j'en ai pas vraiment envie, et... tu sais, c'est si mal ?

C'est juste que... Je veux que les gens m'apprécient, est-ce que je suis fou ? J'veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas dingue – tout le monde veut être apprécié (Je ne suis pas comme Monica dans Friends, ou quoi... je pense du moins...). Je suppose que j'espérais en dépendre moins, comme je fais maintenant, mais si je disais que je le faisais je mentirais. Et, tu sais, je ne regrette définitivement pas de t'avoir aidé, par exemple. J'accepterais avec plaisir qu'on prenne l'avantage de ma gentillesse quelques fois si ça signifie que de temps en temps je me fais un nouvel ami grâce à ça.

Arf... Je ne sais pas. Aller de l'avant.

Je pense que ce gars aurait dû mieux faire que te mettre ça sur les épaules. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment cru que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose que lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir – une relation construite sur la honte, la culpabilité et la pitié ? Bien sûr,je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous au lycée, mais j'imagine que ça ne commence ou ne se termine pas par un baiser, donc je pense que c'était juste malhonnête de sa part de te mettre dans cette position où tu as dû être le « crétin » qui lui a dit que la recherche de l'âme soeur, le changement et le pardon dans ce monde ne peuvent pas faire partir le passé. Ça me mets un peu hors de moi quand les gens ont des attentes pas raisonnables sur les autres.

Plus beau souvenir d'enfance... wow, il y en a beaucoup de bons (et beaucoup de mauvais, aussi, je suppose). Mais je dirais : le jour où mon frère était officiellement en rémission après d'interminables années de leucémie. Je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout par rapport à ça parce que j'étais qu'un enfant, mais je sais que c'était l'un des moments les plus beaux dans la vie de ma famille, tout autant que dans la mienne.

Je suis désolé de ce mail si lourd et un peu dépressif. Je suppose que c'est juste un de ces jours, tu sais ? Hier était trop cool j'ai complètement été pris au dépourvu quand je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'ai toujours mes points de suture et je dois toujours m'assoir très droit et j'étais toujours dans l'Ohio. Je ne sais pas... mes parents ont dû aller au travail aujourd'hui, Cooper est retourné vivre chez lui, et Wes a dû retourner à New York parce qu'il avait ses cours, donc je suis tout seul et je m'ennuie.

Bref, je demande à ce que tu illumines ma journée en me racontant tout sur ton embarrassant amour d'enfance – celle où tu voulais creuser un trou pour en échapper.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rory a largué Dean pour Jess.

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 21 Novembre, 2014 – 17:50**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je saute toujours la saison de Jess quand je le re-regarde

Blaine,

Je dois avouer que ton mail m'a surpris pour un moment. Premièrement, j'adore que tu m'aies aidé autant alors qu'on venait juste de se rencontrer. J'ai joué avec toi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu dois changer – surtout pas si ça te rends heureux ! Je t'admire pour garder ton coeur et ta joie ouverts même si je sais que certains en abuseraient - je pense que ça demande beaucoup de courage de vivre sa vie sans tenir compte de l'opinion des autres.

J'ai appris à faire les choses sans prendre en compte l'opinion ou l'autorisation d'un étranger. Quand j'étais au lycée, c'était la seule façon de survivre, mais je dois avouer que quelque part entre les lignes j'ai été un peu froid et blasé. Quand je suis rentré à la NYADA, la compétition était juste étouffante et je me sentais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, sans retour possible, ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment être. La mode est peut-être compétitive, mais mon talent est incroyablement mieux apprécié, et je me sens comme à la maison et entouré d'esprits plus sympa, et c'est ce qui m'a rendu plus ouvert et confortable, et permis d'être entièrement moi-même.

Merci beaucoup de comprendre complètement ce qui s'est passé avec ce gars. Pendant un long moment je me suis senti coupable de dire non si rapidement comme je l'ai fait, sans lui donner une chance. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les choses sont devenues de plus en plus claires et j'ai compris, comme tu l'as dit, qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'avoir ce genre d'attente vis à vis de moi et j'ai juste agi comme s'il était une partie fracturée dans toute la chose. Beaucoup de gens auraient juste dit (ont dit) que j'étais trop direct, ou que je gardais une bonne grosse rancune de mes années lycées – beaucoup de monde ne comprend pas ce que c'est de vivre dans un état de peur permanente, ou d'être menacé de mort. Je m'en fiche qu'il ne le pensait pas, il a quand même menacé de me tuer. Donc, non.

Ton frère a eu la leucémie ? Est-ce que les problèmes rénaux sont en lien avec ça ? Il va mieux maintenant ?

Merde... ça va devenir vraiment déprimant très rapidement. Je suppose qu'après avoir lu ton email et écrit ce que je viens juste d'écrire, ça va m'être impossible de raconter des souvenirs sur mon coup de coeur d'enfance, qui fait grincer des dents sans être triste, ou du moins mélancolique. Oh, bien...

Ce qui est arrivé c'est que, parmi mon expérience horrible du lycée, il y avait ce gars (le mec le plus populaire du lycée, tu noteras) qui n'était pas vraiment méchant avec moi. Il n'était pas vraiment gentil, et je doute qu'il ait jamais su mon nom à ce moment là, mais au moins il ne m'avait jamais blessé, et à l'époque c'était comme s'il était Superman qui venait me sauver. J'étais seul à ce moment là... Bref, j'étais amoureux de lui, et, bien sûr, il savait à peine qui j'étais. Même si on était tous les deux au Glee Club (tu te rappelles du géant qui ne pouvait pas vraiment danser ?) il savait mon nom et me parlait quand il devait le faire, mais il ne me _remarquait_ pas. Donc, bien sur, il m'est venu la meilleure idée en tête. Sa mère était veuve et mon père était veuf – je les ai fait se rencontrer.

Ils sont tombés amoureux et c'est l'histoire de comment j'ai eu la meilleure belle-mère du pays tout entier, qui a fait mon père l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et ai planifié un mariage en deux semaines. _Mais_ ça n'a pas marché si parfaitement en ce qui concerne être amoureux de mon futur demi frère : quand on a dû partager une chambre il a été mal à l'aise, il a sorti des insultes sur les homosexuels, et ça a failli mettre un terme à la relation amoureuse de nos parents. J'ai été déçu de lui, mais il s'est fait pardonner et à partir de ce moment là il me protégeait. Je n'avais même plus un seul sentiment pour lui, mais on était _frères_ et je l'aimais complètement d'une façon totalement différente. Donc je pense que c'est la partie la plus embarrassante – j'ai eu une fois un coup de coeur pour mon futur (demi) frère, et c'est moi qui ai rendu possible le fait qu'on soit frères.

La partie déprimante est qu'un an après qu'on ait obtenu nos diplômes, Finn est mort.

Parfois je pense toujours qu'il sera là quand j'irais voir mes parents et quand je me rappelle que non je ne peux pas respirer pendant un moment. Il ne va jamais ne pas me manquer. J'aurais aimé croire au paradis comme ça j'auras su qu'il est en haut avec ma mère et qu'ils me surveillent tous les deux, et qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. Mais je n'y crois pas et il est juste parti.

Je ne peux pas penser à une question pour toi qui ne pourrait pas éventuellement faire passer à autre chose qu'être déprimés et je ne veux plus en dire plus sur ça.

Je suis désolé que ça ne t'ait pas remonté le moral.

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 21 Novembre, 2014 – 23:44**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Il a menacé de te tuer ?!

Cher Kurt,

Je suis désolé de tes deux pertes. J'aurais espéré qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire, comme un câlin ou t'offrir une salle remplie de fleurs, ou autre chose que tu voudrais, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas, donc tout ce que j'ai c'est un pauvre « Je suis désolé » qui craint.

Et, mon dieu, la chose avec l'ancienne brute est juste devenue dix fois plus bizarre. Qui diable menace de tuer quelqu'un et puis, des années plus tard, pense que c'est une bonne idée de leur demander de sortir ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas une idée de comment marchent les sentiments des gens ? Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. C'est dingue. Je suis vraiment énervé pour toi. C'est quoi ça. (respire profondément et ressaisis toi)

Donc, oui, on a d'abord diagnostiqué à mon frère une leucémie quand il avait sept ans, et il en avait quatorze quand il a eu un bon bilan de santé. Ce n'est pas vraiment chouette de retenir son souffle à chaque fois qu'il va au médecin, redoutant le jour où le cancer sera de retour, mais jusque là tout va bien et il a vingt six ans maintenant. Ses reins étaient un petit peu endommagés à cause de tous les traitements et les médicaments et du fait qu'il mange de la nourriture salée à la place d'autres choses, mais ils ont bien tenu jusque là. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire si Cooper mourait. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as vécu mon pire cauchemar.

Tu es la première personne qui ne s'est pas moquée de moi, ou m'a critiqué du fait que quelques fois je laisse les gens profiter de moi. Je veux dire, tu t'es moqué de moi, mais tu ne le pensais pas, ce qui fait toute la différence. Ma mère me traite comme si j'étais la victime du monde attendant que ça arrive et ça me frustre, spécialement parce qu'elle était celle qui a insisté que « un sourire dure longtemps ». Oui, je suis gentil avec les gens parce que je veux qu'ils m'apprécient (et aussi parce que _c'est_ la bonne chose à faire et parce que ça _les_ rend heureux !), mais je ne veux pas leur courir après et offrir mon sang en retour de leur amour. J'aime juste faire des choses gentilles pour les autres pour une multitude de raisons ! Je te jure, c'est pas juste parce que ça les fait m'apprécier.

La musique a une partie de ça pour moi – je veux être dans l'art et aider les gens, et oui, j'avoue, pour l'attention qui vient avec.

Kurt, je ne sais pas si ce sont les mails, ou le fait que tu étais dans un état particulier la première fois qu'on a « parlé », mais je pense que tu es _l'opposé_ de froid et blasé. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer regretter un jour d'avoir été gentil avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je suis sûr.

Dis moi la meilleure blague que tu aies entendu,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 22 Novembre, 2014 – 16:27**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : je ne pourrais jamais me moquer de toi (et je le pense)

Je t'apprécie bien trop pour ça ! C'est perturbant, sachant que, pour ainsi dire je te connais à peine, Blaine. Mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un avec qui j'adorerais passer du temps avec et je me promets d'essayer de ne pas être trop horrible avec les gens que j'aime bien. Et en plus, ces quelques derniers mails ont été comme une thérapie gratuite, ce qui est toujours bien, parce que les thérapeutes de qualité chargent nullement. Peut-être que c'est la partie anonyme des mails, peut-être c'est juste toi, mais je ne me suis pas sens si bien de parler avec quelqu'un par rapport à des choses aussi privées que ça depuis un long moment.

Tu n'as pas besoin d'être en colère pour ça – ce mec fait totalement partie du passé. Mais merci.

Je suis désolé d'entendre que ton frère (et ta famille) a dû passer par là, surtout à un si jeune âge et pour autant de temps. Quel âge tu avais lorsqu'on lui a diagnostiqué ? (tu n'as pas à répondre à ça si tu veux juste oublier ça et être dans un meilleur état d'esprit)

Je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus quand il est mort, (est-ce que quelqu'un sait ? J'veux dire, c'est un _frère_.) après dès que c'est arrivé j'étais perturbé pendant un moment. C'est probablement principalement à cause de ça que je suis venu sur Paris. Je pensais que si je m'en éloignais – de partir de chez moi et du fait qu'il me manque, de prendre soin de ma meilleure amie Rachel qui était l'amour de sa vie, de prendre soin des autres amis qui n'arrêtent pas de parler de lui et se remémorer de moments avec lui... Je pensais que je pouvais venir ici et tout serai si nouveau et différent que je ne connaîtrais pas le manque. Mais il me manque toujours. Parce qu'il n'était pas en ligne sur Skype, parce qu'il ne postait plus de photos débiles sur Facebook, parce qu'il ne m'appelait pas pour me demander qu'est-ce que Rachel voudrait avoir pour son anniversaire et ensuite s'excuser pour les prix qui sont jamais les mêmes.

Ça va mieux avec le temps, une fois je me suis laissé ressentir ça et il m'a manqué. C'est juste devenu plus facile à traiter, et je suppose que ça a vraiment aidé d'être loin de tout le monde au bout d'un moment et de ne pas avoir à faire _leurs _deuils aussi.

Est-ce qu'on te retire toujours tes points aujourd'hui ? Dis moi comment ça se passe.

La meilleure blague que j'ai entendu. Oh merde, tu vas penser que je suis une mauvaise personne.

Q : Pourquoi Mary tombe de la balançoire ?

R : Parce qu'elle n'a pas de bras.

…

Toc, toc

Qui est là ?

Pas Mary,

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 22 Novembre, 2014 – 19:27**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'ai ri pendant cinq minutes d'affilées

Kurt,

Je retire. On est tous les deux des mauvaises personnes. Tu n'es pas une bonne personne, et moi non plus. On est des gens horribles. Mais, tu sais, ça a marché. :)

On m'a retiré mes points aujourd'hui et c'était cool, et tout allait bien, mais pas d'anti douleurs donc... la chanson va rester inachevée, je suis désolé. Cependant, les paroles et la mélodie principale sont vraiment les seules choses dont j'avais besoin, donc je vais travailler sur le reste doucement mais à fond et sans antidouleurs.

Je n'étais pas encore né quand ils l'ont diagnostiqué à Coop. Je suis né un peu moins d'un an après. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, parce qu'au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai cinq ans, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je savais juste qu'on passait beaucoup de temps dans les hôpitaux et ça m'allait tant que j'avais des crayons et des livres pour colorier, ou la fille avec la guitare qui était là à chanter pour les enfants. Tu peux deviner quand mon histoire d'amour avec la musique a commencé ?

J'ai l'impression que, faire notre vie est la meilleure chose pour honorer notre mort, donc je pense que tu as bien fait d'aller sur Paris, même si au début ça ne paraissait pas aussi bien que tu l'espérais. Mon dieu, par contre c'est tellement une pensée clichée. Peu importe, je suis content d'entendre que tu te sentes mieux et que tu es en paix avec ça. Si un jour tu veux en parler, avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien avec Finn, je suis là.

Je sais qu'on « se connait à peine », mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est un peu plus que des étrangers. Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement bizarre pour moi, tu sais ? Je veux dire j'ai eu ça avec Marja au collège mais je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de, tu sais, mon frère et être terrifié de le voir mourir et être « trop » gentil et bah... presque tout ce que je t'ai dit. En fait, il y a exactement cinq personnes qui savent tout ça en dehors de ma famille – et tu es l'une d'entre elles. Wow.

Je veux dire, peut-être c'est comme tu l'as dit... le fait que les mails soient anonymes. Peu importe ce que c'est cependant, car je suis ravi qu'on soit tous les deux confortables avec ça et sur la même longueur d'onde.

Bref, je retourne à New York dans deux jours.

Youpi,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Novembre, 2014 – 17:06**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : bordel, tu devais être le plus mignon

Je peux bien l'imaginer, petit Blaine de 5 ans assis là en train d'écouter la gentille fille sur sa guitare, ses yeux grands ouverts, les mains qui n'arrêtent pas de bouger et les cheveux gelés sur sa tête.

Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? La thérapie musicale ?

Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour la chanson, tu n'as pas à te presser. Juste fais attention à ce qu'elle soit parfaite (pas de pression ici bien évidemment).

Aussi cliché que ce soit, c'est une pensée assez sympathique, et je pense vraiment que tu as raison. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ces temps-ci, mais je garde ta délicate demande en mémoire parce que quelque fois j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler (juste pour me rappeler de lui je suppose), mais je ne veux pas faire ça avec Rachel ou sa maman parce que je sais qu'elles sont blessées, et je ne veux pas les faire penser à ça. Et ça ne me mets pas mal à l'aise d'en parler avec toi, ce qui est surprenant et plutôt cool.

J'y ai pensé, et je pense que ce que toi et moi avons trouvé est en quelque sorte plutôt spécial parce qu'il n'y a pas de mensonges. Je pense que c'est parce que c'était un accident complet, et qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment – il n'y avait aucune attente et on a juste continué là dedans. Ça peut être bizarre, mais si ça marche pour nous je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de le laisser tomber ou le juger. Je dis que j'adore ce truc bizarre qu'on a !

NE PORTE PAS DES CHOSES LOURDES,

K.H.

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Novembre, 2014 – 22:15**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je ne déménage pas vraiment encore

Et bien, garde tes conseils hurlés pour quand je serais vraiment à NY et en train de déménager avec Tina et Mike ( :DDDDD )

Oui je fais du volontariat dans quelques hôpitaux, et je m'arrange habituellement pour y aller environ deux fois par semaine pour jouer avec les enfants qui sont super GENIAUX – j'ai trois petites petites amies et un petit petit ami en fait. Vas-y, tu peux être jaloux.

(Oh ha ha. Non, je n'utilisais pas de gel quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai commencé quand j'en avais six.)

Je ne pense que je veuille en faire une carrière, mais c'est définitivement quelque chose que je ferais toujours en plus. Mais non, pour le moment le but est une carrière d'artiste légitime dans l'industrie de la chanson.

Oh, ça le sera ! Attends juste ! Je serais de retour à NYC, donc j'aurais vraiment accès à de bons équipements d'enregistrements, et tu sais qu'être gentil m'a fait gagner des points avec la femme qui s'occupe des réservations du studio en fait.

Tu as totalement raison. On devrait juste profiter du bizarre. Je veux dire, on va rompre et se réconcilier sous la pluie tombante quand on va se rencontrer... je pense que c'est génial ! Promettons-nous une chose l'un à l'autre. Ces mails : pas-de-jugement. Ok ?

Dans le même esprit :

Excuse moi pendant que je vais m'éclater à regarder les trois films du Journal d'une Princesse,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 23 Novembre, 2014 – 23:03**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : je suis foutu

Il chante pour des enfants malades dans un hôpital.

Il a 3 petites petites amies et 1 petit petit ami.

Il dit que je peux toujours lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, et il sent qu'il peut me parler aussi.

Il a dit qu'il voulait me donner un câlin ou _une salle remplie de fleurs_ quand je lui ai dit par rapport à Finn et ma mère.

Il n'écrit pas juste une idiote petite chanson à la guitare par rapport à des petites choses idiotes. Il est en train de la composer avec plusieurs instruments. Il l'enregistre dans un studio presque-professionel à son école.

Il a l'air vraiment sérieux de me laisser lui lancer une boisson à la figure juste pour le plaisir.

Je...

Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'il chante pour des enfants malades dans un hôpital ?

Je suis tellement foutu.

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 01 : 43**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : RE: je suis foutu

Oh merde !

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 01:45**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : ça n'a pas vraiment aidé

Je n'ai pas dormi, je pensais qu'à ça.

Aide moi, Tina. Préserve ma santé mentale. Je ne peux pas avoir un coup de coeur sur ce gars quand on est aux deux rives opposées de l'Océan Atlantique.

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 01:48**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : RE: ça n'a pas vraiment aidé

Voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas dormir parce que tu n'as pas un esprit rationnel pour le moment.

Une fois que tu auras l'esprit clair, tu vas réaliser que c'est pas la fin du monde. Tu seras de retour fin Janvier. C'est dans deux mois ; je pense que tu peux faire des mails romantiques pour deux mois. Ou qui sait, passer sur la discussion instantanée Facebook ou un Skype... ?

Pendant ce temps je vais garder à distance les menaces éventuelles, et faire en sorte qu'il ne voit que tes meilleures photos, et parler de toi constamment et peut-être mentionner tes talents de cuisinier ou peu importe..

T'aime ! :*

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 01:52**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : Je ne PEUX PAS dormir

Sérieusement quand même, Tina. C'est dingue. Je le connais à peine. Il peut dire des conneries, pour ce que je sais de lui.

Non ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais aller dormir, parce que je ne suis pas rationnel et quand je vais me réveiller je vais voir que je suis juste stupide et qu'il est un gars sympathique dont j'aime de manière platonique les mails.

Et tu vas garder ces choses là pour toi et ne pas faire ces choses là.

Bonne nuit.

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 01:56**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tiens moi au courant de comment ça marche pour toi

Je le rencontre dans moins de 48 heures et je pense que tu vas être jaloux quand je vais le voir.

Xoxo

Tina !

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 19:04**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : la pédophilie est mal

Et tromper l'est aussi, au passage (donc je ne suis définitivement pas jaloux). Est-ce que ces filles et ce garçon savent qu'ils te partagent ? Maintenant je sais la vraie raison pour laquelle ton _autre_ petit ami t'a quitté, idiot.

Tu écoutes/fais quel genre de musique ? S'il te plait, ne me dis pas de la Country, parce que si c'est le cas je ne vais pas suivre la règle du pas-de-jugement. Je pourrais _tellement_ te juger. Et juste, pendant qu'on est sur le sujet, je suis curieux. Donne moi ton Top 3 des meilleurs albums ! J'ai envie de savoir !

Et avant que tu demandes : Marc Jacobs pour Marc Jabocs par Marc Jacobs en collaboration avec Marc Jacobs par Marc Jacobs pour Marc Jacobs. Bien évidemment.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es vraiment en train d'écrire cette chanson, Blaine. T'es sérieux là ? Blaine, tu n'as pas à le faire ! Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir de meilleures choses à faire avec ton temps plutôt qu'écrire une chanson idiote et l'enregistrer en studio !

Je déteste le fait que je ne peux pas vraiment me moquer de toi pour regarder ces films. J'avais l'habitude de regarder le premier tout le temps (celui là est BON, je m'en fous de ce que les autres disent !), mais les autres vont définitivement sur le territoire méga plaisir coupable. Mais je ne pouvais (peux) pas m'en empêcher ! J'aimais Mia, et j'étais connecté spirituellement parlant avec sa meilleure amie. Sérieusement, sa meilleure amie était inspirée de moi, j'en suis sûr (une version mode-défiée de moi, cependant). Je ne l'ai pas regardé depuis une éternité, et maintenant j'ai envie de le regarder aussi, putain. À cause de toi.

Avis sur « Le Prince et Moi » ?,

Kurt.

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Novembre, 2014 – 22:14**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : oui, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai rompu avec lui

Kurt,

Les enfants savent qu'ils me partagent, ils sont d'accord avec ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont d'autres moitiés aussi. Les enfants sont des poufiasses ces temps-ci.

Je joue/chante/écris de la Pop, et des chansons/compositions douces. Je n'en ai pas, le style de John Mayer qui rencontre celui de Katy Perry ? Je fais aussi beaucoup de reprises. J'adore prendre quelque chose et le rendre complètement différent, tu sais ? Je pense que j'ai pris ça des Warblers, quand on devait arranger les chansons pour qu'elles correspondent à notre style.

Oh non.. Oh la question redoutée ! J'avais espéré que tu ne la poserais pas. J'ai toujours l'impression de ne jamais réussir peu importe quel test tu me fais passer. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'avec mes camarades de classe cela est vraiment un test et tu dois avoir une plutôt bonne réponse – sinon tu es un paria de la société. Depuis que C'EST un endroit de pas-de-jugement je vais te donner la véritable liste absolue.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ce que je pense être le Top 3 des albums de tous les temps, parce que c'est une autre histoire et je pense que tu étais vraiment en train de me demander lesquels étaient _mes_ albums préférés ?

Elton John – Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Remastered

Premièrement, Sir Elton John a une des ces voix que tu peux écouter pendant des heures et des heures... Deuxièmement, cet album a quelques chansons qui te font te sentir humain. Troisièmement, est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin d'une explication pour ce choix ? Parce que si t'en a besoin alors je ne te comprend pas. C'est Elton John pour l'amour de dieu ! Et la version remastérisée vient avec quelques reprises d'autres artistes et tu dois expérimenter le génie d'Elton John à travers un tas des autres fantastiques personnes talentueuses.

Billy Joel – Movin' Out OST mais si c'était chanté par Billy Joel (autrement dit un Best Of... en gros)

Des mots pour décrire Billy Joel ? Il est la définition de l'intrusion des sentiments dans la chanson. Le vrai challenge ici c'est de choisir le meilleur album. Je sais, je sais... je me défile en choisissant une compilation, mais sérieusement peux-tu m'en vouloir ? Tu ne peux pas juste me faire choisir entre mon hymne personnel « Piano Man », et la chanson qui m'a appris ce que l'amour était sensé être, « Just The Way You Are ». En plus, ça compte comme une bande son de Broadway, et les chansons sont toutes plus extraordinaires quand tu les mets dans un contexte.

Destiny's Child – the Writing's On The Wall

La plus agréable définition de la musique Pop. « Jumpin' Jumpin' », « Say My Name », « Bills Bills Bills »... J'veux dire, t'as besoin de quoi d'autre ?

Mais il y a tellement de gens que je veux mettre sur cette liste ! Trois c'est un si petit chiffre ! Et Pink alors ?! Elle est la preuve que tu peux avoir du cran et être100% honnête avec toi-même et être toujours populaire. Ou Roxy Music ? Ça me donne envie de construire une machine à remonter le temps juste pour que je puisse remonter le temps et donner un high five à Bryan Ferry ! Ou même Katy Perry, la bonne vieille Katy, dont le dernier album est une grosse merde, mais dont les deux premiers sont tellement bieeeeens. Pourquoi tu dois me torturer comme ça, Kurt ? J'AIME T-O-U-T.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé demander avant que tu me donnes l'occasion de le demander et me donner une réponse très confuse avec Marc Jacobs répété beaucoup de fois ?

Bien sûr que je fais la chanson comme il le faut.

Je suis connecté spirituellement avec _Mia_ en fait – surtout pour la partie où elle craque/choisi successivement le mauvais gars (en excluant la partie où il a vraiment un bon garçon amoureux de moi, _deux_ fois). Oh, Chris Pine, « Where Art Thou » ?

Le Prince et Moi... Honnêtement ? Ce n'est même pas 'bien'. C'est une mauvaise version des Journal de Princesses. J'veux dire, j'aime Julia Stiles, mais pour elle je préfère plutôt regarder 10 Bonnes Raisons de te Larger, qui est plutôt incroyablement génial et je l'aime tellement, et je changeais ses poèmes en chansons, au temps où Sebastian était un trou du cul et que je voulais quand même être avec lui.

C'est quoi la dernière chanson écoutée sur ton iPod ?

Pas de mensonges,

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 25 Novembre, 2014 – 14:54**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : « Quel est ton créateur préféré ? »

Cher Blaine,

Comment va mon seul et unique New York City ? Est-il aussi beau et ensorcelant que d'habitude ?

(Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as utilisé enfants et poufiasses dans la même phrase.. aggravé par le fait que tu parlais d'enfant _malade _!)

Ce ne sont pas des choix acceptables pour tes camarades de classe ? Parce que de là où je suis assis ce sont vraiment de bons choix, et du peu que je me rappelle de ta voix (pas d'offense, c'était y'a longtemps) je pense que tu dois chanter aussi bien que Billy Joel ou Elton John. J'aime ce que tu as dit sur Just The Way You Are, c'est un sentiment si agréable. J'espère que tu vas trouver quelqu'un assez vite avec qui/pour qui tu pourras chanter la chanson (Par contre, Chris Pine est hétéro, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on dit).

Ok, pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi, dans ce cas, quelles sont les chansons que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

10 bonnes raisons de te larguer.

BLAINE ARRÊTE.

Arrête de me donner envie de regarder ces films parfaits quand je dois avoir la tête plongée dans les bouquins ; ou du moins profiter de mes quelques mois restants à Paris.

Alors comme ça tu l'as changé en chanson ? Je suis tellement curieux !

Aussi, je viens juste de remarquer que le fait que tu sois compositeur signifie que tu écris des chansons régulièrement par rapport à tes expériences et tout (oui, je suis lent, peu importe). Es-tu en train d'écrire une chanson sur le crétin qui t'as largué ?

Merde.

Blow – Beyoncé.

Je rougis,

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 26 Novembre, 2014 – 17:16**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Désolé pour le retard

Mais j'ai déménagé ! J'ai la chambre parfaite dans l'appartement parfait avec des colocataires parfaits.

Non, vraiment, c'était dingue ces derniers jours, et on a toujours pas la Wifi ! Je suis à l'école là.

Bref, New York a un ciel laiteux, resplendissant et brillant ! En fait c'est toujours aussi gris, sale et bondés de gens comme toujours, mais la circulation dans la rue est la musique de mes oreilles et les visuels sont orgasmiques. Les seuls mauvais côtés sont les odeurs, tu crois que je vais un jour m'y habituer ?

Bien sûr que non ce ne sont pas des réponses acceptables pour mes camarades. Elton et Billy sont des bons choix, mais les deux ensembles sont redondants, et bien sûr je ne me passerais jamais d'une compilation ou de chansons remastérisées ! Je ne vais même pas mentionner Destiny's Child.

Oh, c'est une réponse si facile. La pire chanson de tous les temps, selon moi, c'est de loin « You're Beautiful » de James Blunt. C'est un brouhaha glorifié. C'était partout. Je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui dans le monde prends un homme pour écrire une ode sur la beauté d'une femme qu'il a vu dans le métro avec un autre homme ?! Juste, continue de marcher, idiot, elle ne veut probablement pas d'un mec bizarre.

Je sais que Chris Pine est hétéro, je te remercie. Ryan Gosling l'est aussi, ou Tom Hardy, ou Adam Levine et pourtant je garde espoir. La leucémie de Cooper m'a appris que – penser positif t'amènera partout ! (C'est une blague, au passage)

Et si je parlais seulement des mauvais films à partir de maintenant ? Expendables : Unité Spéciale.

Oui, ça veut dire que je suis en train d'écrire des chansons sur l'ex. Honnêtement, j'étais un invalide quand il a rompu avec moi : j'ai eu tout le temps du monde pour écrire. Par contre elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Du moins pas encore. Ce sont des brouillons merdiques.

Blow, blow, blo-ow !

J'ai ri bien fort et bêtement. Oh cette chanson... ! Je sais que ça a été écrit pour les parties intimes des femmes, mais putain si je ne la reprends pas celle là un jour. Elle est juste... tu sais, putain.

J'aime bien Marc Jacobs, je pense. Mais si tu m'avais laissé demander j'aurais en fait voulu savoir par rapport à tes créations et dessins. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes créer et dessiner le plus ? Desquels tu es le plus fier jusque là ?

Laisse aller, laisse venir,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 27 Novembre, 2014 – 15:51**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : N'oublie pas de faire la lèche à la femme du studio

Blaine,

Je ne pense pas que les gens sont supposés s'habituer ou profiter des senteurs de New York. Ça serait une mauvaise chose.

S'il te plait dis moi que tu y vas doucement avec le déménagement. Portes pas de choses lourdes ! Rien de fou ! Ne me mens pas – je le saurais parce que Tina est d'abord mon amie et je _vais_ la forcer à dire la vérité.

Tes camarades sont des idiots. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Et, de toute façon, je parie que 90% d'entre eux mentent sur leur Top 3. Je parie qu'ils aiment secrètement Miley Cyrus (et pas ironiquement).

Je ne me rappelais même pas que cette chanson existait ! Bordel de merde, tu as tellement raison mais je n'ai même pas remarqué ça une seule fois !

(J'ai compris que c'était une blague) Bonne chance avec ça. Tom Hardy, en revanche ? Il est si... bof. Je ricane, tu ne le vois pas, mais je ricane. Et Chris Pine a un air d'hypocrite (mais je suppose que c'est ton style hein ?). Adam Levine a beauuuucoup trop de tatouages et il se passe des trucs là – qu'est-il arrivé au « les mauvais garçons sont surestimés », Blaine ? Ryan est un bon choix, évidemment.

Je dessine surtout des collections pour les hommes. J'aime les manteaux/vestes/ tout ce qui est Automne/Hiver. Je n'ai pas de scanner ni mes meilleurs dessins ici, mais si/quand tu peux je te les montrerais.

Mais c'est quoi Expendables ?!

Blaine. Blaine... bhajdfs.

Sans commentaire,

K.H.

-x-

**Mercredi 28 Novembre, 2014 – 17:16**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je lui ai donné un cupcake et j'ai eu mon créneau au studio !

Kurt,

Tina et Mike portent tout ce qu'il y a de lourd malgré mes protestations, donc vraiment, juste ferme la sur ça, je ne suis pas un invalide, et je vais _bien_. La prise de soin reste dans l'Ohio avec ma mère, je te remercie.

Aucune chance que le nouveau coloc' triomphe sur l'ancien ami dans la hiérarchie de la loyauté ? Par simple curiosité.

La plus triste et aussi la plus amusante des parties est que tu as probablement raison... Ces gens sont tellement focalisés sur essayer d'être original et brillant que 99% du temps ils oublient d'être authentique en plus. Au final, je pense que c'est ça qui fait la différence.

Bien évidemment que je ne veux pas dire le Tom Hardy de Batman. Je veux dire avant Batman. Quand il était juste un peu enrobé. Petit. Non, non, non, Chris n'est pas hypocrite – il est charismatique. Ahhh, de qui je me moque ? Il est hypocrite. Mais il est mignon, avoue. Je pourrais lui mettre un scotch sur la bouche et le regarder, tu sais ? Ses yeux. Mais la voix d'Adam et les paroles. Les mauvais garçons avec des coeurs d'artichauts...

Je suppose que cela peut être un problème. Je craque pour les entêtés parce que je pense qu'il peut y avoir un coeur tendre quelque part bien enfoui, et je continue d'espérer que je serais celui qui ferait ressortir le bien en lui. Et je ne le suis jamais, vu qu'il n'y a pas de coeur tendre. J'ai tout mis sur moi – mais je me suis fait une résolution. Plus d'entêtés !

(J'veux dire, je ne dirais pas non à Adam Levine, mais c'est le seul)

C'est quoi Expendables ?! Oh mon dieu. Regarde le. C'est comme s'ils avaient essayé de trouver tous les acteurs démodés et has-been de films d'actions possible, qu'ils ont fait en sorte qu'ils ne peuvent pas jouer la comédie, et ensuite leur ont donnés le script qui fait le plus grincer des dents au monde. La meilleure partie du film c'est quand Stallone essaye de sourire à travers le Botox. Au début je pensais que ça allait être une parodie ou une satire d'un film d'action, mais non. C'est juste super mauvais et tu dois le regarder. :D

Est-ce que je t'ai fait rougir encore plus (tu es prude, Kurt ?) ?

Je me sens bien connecté avec cette chanson spirituellement parlant par contre,

Blaine.

-x-

**Jeudi 29 Novembre, 2014 – 16:10**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Arrête de me faire rougir !

Oui, oui, je suis prude. Ta gueule ! (Je ne suis pas prude, c'est juste... tu sais.. c'est bizarre de parler de ça avec quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré comme ça sur Internet adsklcksj... !)

Ok, plus de demandes de nouvelles sur ta santé. Je vais juste m'assurer que tu manges des légumes rouges !

Je pense que je peux voir ce qui attire chez un Tom Hard pre-Batman. Je pense... si je louche. Mon style c'est plutôt du genre Cary Grant, Marlon Brando, Humphrey Boggart, Montgomery Clift. J'aime que ta solution pour Chris Pine soit de lui skotcher la bouche. Je me demande si c'est ce que tu as fait à tous tes copains, mais je me rappelle de Sebastian et sa tête de suricate n'en valait pas la peine.

Un de mes anciens amis du lycée était un mauvais garçon avec un coeur tendre – je vous présenterais bien mais il est hétéro et bien engagé dans sa relation avec la fille qu'il a mis en cloque pendant la 2nd. Et, dans tous les cas, je pense que tu as raison : tu ne devrais pas tomber amoureux avec un « éventuel » quelque chose, tu dois tomber amoureux avec ce qu'il y a en face de toi, Blaine.

Je ne suis pas trop pour regarder des mauvais films juste pour les regarder, Blaine. Mon temps est précieux, je ne le gaspille pas comme ça !

Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont loupé une bonne opportunité avec ce gars bien élevé de l'école de Rory ?

K.H.

-x-

**Vendredi 30 Novembre, 2014 – 18:13**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Suricate est la description parfaite

Kurt,

Oh mon dieu, Kurt, je vais me faire tatouer « Tu ne devrais pas tomber amoureux avec un « éventuel » quelque chose, tu dois tomber amoureux avec ce qu'il y a en face de toi » sur mon front, mais symétriquement inversé pour que je puisse le lire dans le miroir.

Mais oui, les jours où je choisissais des entêtés sont partis. Et à un certain point je pense que c'est parce que c'est le genre de gars que j'ai attiré pendant des années, et j'ai juste eu besoin de savoir dire non. Je sens vraiment que si quelqu'un d'ouvertement gentil et doux avait croisé ma route je l'aurais choisi en un clin d'oeil. Je le ressens définitivement comme si j'attendais quelqu'un qui n'a jamais croisé mon chemin, et j'étais juste en train d'essayer de le découvrir en ces gars qui ne _l'étaient _pas. J'en ai tellement fini avec ça !

Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me sentir idiot, de te parler. C'est comme si tu avais tout dans ta vie qui marchait bien et tu sembles si sage. Je me sens comme un pauvre gosse, Kurt. S'il te plait ne t'en vas pas et laisse moi absorber ta sagesse.

KURT, tu ne connais pas la joie d'aimer ironiquement les choses ? Je sais que c'est la marque de la prétention, mais quelques fois c'est inévitable et ça t'apporte une telle joie d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi pouvoir te moquer. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si je me moquais d'eux directement – c'est juste moi dans la solitude à la maison avec ma télévision et un mauvais film sur un DVD, laissant toutes les énergies négatives et me sentant bien par rapport à ça. Sérieusement, ESSAYE !

Oh mon dieu ! Oui, nous garçons bien éduqués d'écoles privés méritons une chance ! (mais vraiment, non. C'est un crétin bien éduqué, je sais de quoi je parle...)

Tu as remarqué que tu es plus à l'aise pour parler de choses vraiment personnelles comme l'amour la vie et la famille, plutôt que quand tu parles de sexe ?

C'est mignon, comme pour tes goûts sur les types d'hommes,

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 1er décembre, 2014 – 14:40**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : s'il te plait non

S'il te plait ne te tatoue pas ça sur ton front, jamais. Jamais. (j'veux dire, ça se comprend comme un conseil, mais quand même)

Aussi, oh mon dieu, Blaine. Je suis loin d'être sage ! Je suis une de ces personnes qui donnent de bons conseils et qui voient les choses correctement vu de l'extérieur mais qui ensuite se plantent totalement quand ça les concerne. J'veux dire, j'ai eu deux sortes de grosses relations dans ma vie et juste penser à ces relations m'ennuie à mourir. J'ai passé mes années lycées en regardant mes amis briser leurs propres coeurs, et en tombant « amoureux » avec des mecs hétéros, et recevant un baiser forcé par un homophobe... Donc, quand j'ai été à New York et que j'ai eu une chance de sortir avec des gars, je ne voulais pas être blessé. Tu as beau être du genre à sortir avec des crétins, mais je suis plutôt du genre à voir des gars super ennuyeux qui ne pourraient jamais me blesser (et que je finis par blesser parce que j'en peux plus) !

Je ne suis jamais _vraiment_ tombé amoureux, et ça craint.

Je pense... peut-être que je devrais prendre des risques, j'ai l'impression que je dois repousser mes limites et juste aimer pour la personne avec qui je veux être, sans prendre en compte le fait que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. C'est quand même tellement terrifiant, mais je suppose que les choses n'en valent pas la peine si elles ne sont pas un peu terrifiantes, pas vrai ?

Et oui, je sais que je suis plus à l'aise pour parler de ces choses que je le suis pour parler de sexe. Mais pour être honnête si on s'était rencontrés sous des conditions normales je n'aurais pas été à l'aise pour en parler non plus (ou peut-être que oui... je pense que c'est ce qui me fait peur avec toi). Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais banni du sexe ou quoi, c'est juste que... j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une chose tellement intime et bon (je n'ai en quelques sortes pas d'expérience donc ajdhkhjrf).

Je suis une contradiction vivante. Je suis un romantique désespéré qui a peur de tomber amoureux.

Je fais ça avec la mauvaise télé réalité,

K.H.

-x-

**Samedi 1er décembre, 2014 – 14:42**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : fait chier

Je craque sur un gars à 5 833km de moi que je n'ai jamais rencontré, ni parlé en personne.

Je veux mourir

* * *

><p>NT : Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, l'auteur a dit que vous étiez adorable ! Alors petite mise au point, il reste 4 chapitres pour cette fiction, et surement quelques uns supplémentaire, je vous en parlerais juste avant de poster l'épilogue :) J'espère pouvoir poster les chapitre restant avant fin février, comme ça vous n'attendez pas une éternité pour les suites ;)<p>

Merci pour vos lectures, les follow et ajout en favoris ! Ça donne toujours le sourire :)

à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

NT : Lors de l'écriture, l'auteur s'est trompée sur quelques dates. Je préviens afin que ça ne perturbe pas trop votre lecture, j'ai laissé le texte comme il était à la base. Dites vous que les mails se suivent, aux prochains chapitres il y aura moins d'erreurs :) Comme d'habitude, merci à ma beta Pauline ( sa traduction, ici → www. fanfiction s/ 10513408/ 1/ The-Sidhe-traduction )

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 2 décembre, 2014 – 02:03<strong>

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : RE: fait chier

Je couine là, kurt, c'est trop mignon. Tu penses que blaine t'aime bien aussi pck je lpeux essayer de savoir. On vit ensemble maintenaaaaaant ! Oh putain kurt j'aime vivre avec blaine c'est lmeilleur 1 t'as raison d'etre amouruex dlui c lmeilleur !

On vient juste d'avoir une crémaillaire uil et Rachel et artie puck et saml cedes et santna l'aodre aussi ! Tt le monde l'appruove !

Juste : si vous vous mettez ensmnble vous pouvez démnager avecnous et ca sera les duxe couples les plus geniaux vivant ensmble pr tjrs !

Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime

-x-

**Dimanche 2 décembre, 2014 – 05:23**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : RE: RE: fait chier

Tina,

Je viens de me réveiller sur ce triste spectacle qu'est ton mail.

S'il te plait, pour l'amour de dieu, dis moi que tu n'as pas dit à Blaine que _je commençais à avoir des sentiments _pour lui (et je ne suis pas _amoureux_ de lui) – je sais que tu peux être bavarde quand tu es bourrée. Après ça, jure moi que tu ne le feras jamais. S'il doit l'apprendre, ça doit être par moi et parce que j'ai envie de lui dire.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ses sentiments pour moi, à part de ce qu'on a tous les deux soulignés plusieurs fois d'avoir une sorte d'amitié étrange qu'on apprécie. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il essaye de s'en sortir avec ses relations et, vu comment il est en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être disponible d'un point de vue émotionnel. Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux honnêtement pas en savoir plus sur ça.

Aussi – Blaine ne devrait pas boire si tôt après son opération. Je pense.

Je t'aime aussi, je suppose.

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 2 décembre, 2014 – 18:13**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Ton amie auto-proclamée-meilleure-amie Rachel est vraiment folle

Mais je l'aime bien quand même, ça va. J'apprécie en fait la plupart de tes amis. Bien que ça me fait bizarre de les rencontrer en personne avant de te rencontrer toi. Échanger des avis sur toi avec eux, sans savoir exactement à quoi tu ressembles, ou connaître le son de ta voix, ou ta façon de marcher. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, mais ça fait bizarre. Peut-être c'est parce que plus ils parlaient de toi et plus j'avais juste envie de te rencontrer, tu sais ?

Oh, au fait, avant que Tina ne dise quoi que ce soit par rapport à notre crémaillère et que tu commences à te faire des idées, je te rassure que je n'ai pas bu d'alcool la nuit dernière. J'ai été tenté, oui, mais je suis resté sobre toute la soirée. Je ne suis plus sous médicaments maintenant, mais je veux quand même y aller doucement. ARRÊTE DE T'INQUIETER !

Maintenant, par rapport à ton dernier mail...

Je peux comprendre ton envie de protéger ton coeur comme ça, et peut-être que j'aurais fait la même chose si je n'avais pas grandi avec l'esprit « vis ta vie à fond », tu sais ? C'est quand même difficile de ne pas être effrayé de certaines parties de la vie quand tu es tous les jours terrifié par la mort.

Ceci étant dit, je ne veux pas te mentir, Kurt. Tu dois vraiment mettre ton coeur en jeu, quand ton instinct te dit de le faire. C'est vrai que tu peux être blessé, dieu sait que je l'ai été, mais cela peut aussi te permettre de trouver le véritable amour et d'expérimenter la meilleure chose du monde au maximum. Je ne l'ai pas encore vécu, mais le truc c'est que : je ne sais pas quand ça va venir et je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette chance surtout qu'elle n'est pas annoncée en avance et qu'elle n'est pas encore découverte.

En conclusion : je ne pense pas que tu sois une contradiction vivante. Je pense que tu n'as juste pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui t'a donné le _besoin _absolu de sortir de ta zone de confort et de te remettre sur la ligne qui va tout faire basculer. Quand ça va se faire par contre, s'il te plait, vas-y à fond.

Donc on doit faire un pacte : plus de crétins pour moi, plus de gars ennuyeux pour toi – facile à dire, investis-toi toujours dans ce que tu fais quand ton instinct est fiable. Vas-y à fond ou rentre à la maison ! :D

Des fois l'effrayant peut être une bonne expérience.

J'espère que tu n'es pas mal à l'aise de parler avec moi de sexe parce que tu es mal à l'aise d'admettre que tu es en quelque sorte sans expérience, peu importe ce que ça veut dire. Le sexe c'est génial, mais il peut signifier beaucoup de choses différentes, et c'est le choix de chaque personne de savoir ce que ça signifie pour eux. Si tu veux que ce soit intime et personnel, et une façon d'exprimer ton amour et ta passion, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait un problème pour toi d'attendre jusqu'à ce que ça en vaille la peine. Je pense que c'est génial que tu ais la conviction d'attendre et le courage de dire non.

En plus, zone sans-jugement, tu te rappelles ?

Et si je me faisais tatouer 'véritable amour' sur les phalanges ?,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 2 décembre, 2014 – 19:01**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : RE: RE: RE: fait chier

Kurt,

Je ne lui ai rien dit, je te promets ! Et je ne vais pas le faire ! Je pense que vous seriez super mignon tous les deux, sans mentionner que vous vous êtes rencontrés de la façon la plus adorable possible, et je ne ferais rien. Je sais que les gens sont sensés faire face à leurs propres vies ou pas. Et je rigole beaucoup quand je suis bourrée, je ne suis pas bavarde, donc je pense que tu me confonds avec Rachel.

Ceci étant dit, je pense que Blaine va vraiment bien concernant sa rupture. Honnêtement il n'a pas mentionné une seule fois que son ex lui manquait (il a à peine parlé de lui !), et quand on l'a aidé à emballer ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre, il a juste balancé ce qui appartenait à son ex dans une boite qu'il a laissé glorieusement dans une allée à côté des poubelles. Il a mangé une glace avec moi une fois et il en a mangé une quantité raisonnable, et il n'a pas eu l'air de manger pour combler le vide dans ses sentiments. Même Mike est d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il n'agit pas comme s'il avait le coeur brisé, et je sais qu'il est super réservé et tout, mais il est vraiment enchanté tout le temps et ça ne semble pas du tout faux.

Et aussi, il pose beaucoup de questions sur toi et je le prend sur le fait quand il regarde des photos de/avec toi sur mon mur quelques fois. Je pense définitivement qu'il y a un truc. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le remarque, mais je pense qu'il y a ce truc.

Et pour finir, il n'a pas bu.

Avec amour,

Sobre Tina

-x-

**Dimanche 2 décembre, 2014 – 19:10**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

Objet : ok

Juste ne fais pas quelque chose de ridicule comme lui balancer un truc comme quoi il a une touche avec moi. Au final on ne sait pas vraiment s'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache en faisant quelque chose qui va le mettre mal à l'aise. La vérité c'est que même s'il ne m'apprécie pas en retour, je pense toujours qu'il ferait un ami génial, et je ne veux pas foirer ça.

T'aime

-x-

**Lundi 3 Décembre, 2014 – 15:40**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : PAS DE TATOUAGES

Salut Blaine !

Donc Rachel et Tina semblent me confirmer que tu étais responsable et que tu n'as pas bu Samedi soir (bien évidemment j'ai vérifié !), donc je suis vraiment fier de toi à ce sujet, et peut-être que tu devrais rester avec cette optique définitivement ? J'ai besoin de voir les effets de l'alcool sur les gens qui n'ont qu'un rein, mais ça ne me semble pas correct. (Est-ce que tu urines plus ou moins maintenant ? Je me suis toujours posé la question)

Rachel semble t'apprécier aussi vu ce qu'elle a dit lors de notre session Skype hebdomadaire, dans lequel elle a parlé de toi pendant quatre minutes – une minute de plus qu'elle attribue généralement lorsqu'elle parle d'autre chose qu'elle-même. Bravo !

Et j'ai bien la bizarrerie de parler de toi avec d'autres gens – c'est la même chose pour moi quand je parle à Tina et maintenant à Rachel. Ça tape définitivement sur le système, et je peux dire un peu injuste ? Pourquoi ils ont la chance de te rencontrer avant moi ? Je t'ai trouvé (enfin c'est plutôt toi mais bref... je t'ai gardé) !

Des fois j'ai envie de te demander si on peut Skyper ou au moins parler sur la discussion instantanée de Facebook (on est pas amis sur Facebook au passage), mais ensuite je ne le fais pas. Je ne sais pas, ça paraît si spécial et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ruiner ça (ou peut-être parce que si ça va plus loin ça serait encore plus frustrant de ne pas pouvoir vraiment te rencontrer).

Je vais surement devenir un peu fou mais je suis pour ce pacte. Pour la première fois depuis la 1ère je suis prêt à foncer et me laisser tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un.

Je pense que j'ai toujours été mal à l'aise de parler de ça vraiment parce que je vois le sexe comme un acte qui implique des sentiments intimes et profonds. Et merci d'être si gentil – je suis vraiment chanceux d'être entouré d'amis qui comprennent ça par rapport à moi (et je ressens la même chose), mais je sais que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça et je suppose que j'étais un peu effrayé que tu penserais que _j'étais_ un prude. Je te jure que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Mais tu as raison – pas-de-jugement. Et j'aurais dû savoir que tu allais comprendre (j'ai failli mettre un smiley qui souris là! Wtf ! Ugh, appelle le docteur, tu veux bien ?)

(par en quelque sorte sans expérience je veux dire que j'ai déjà fait des trucs, mais que je stoppe tout quand j'ai l'impression que c'est pas juste vis à vis de ce que je ressens, donc...)

Et pourtant je continue de rougir,

K.H.

-x-

**Lundi 3 décembre, 2014 – 22:30**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : calme toi, c'est probablement à cause de ton complexe

Et depuis que j'ai décrété que tu es mignon, tu es probablement encore plus mignon quand tu rougis, bref

Je ne vais jamais te présenter à ma mère, vous allez faire une équipe et devenir le duo dynamique de l'attention et des soins (je ne vais même pas répondre à ça Kurt). Comment vont tes insomnies au fait (je peux en faire aussi) ?

Par rapport à Facebook/Skype. Voilà ce que je pense : j'aime beaucoup cet échange qu'on a. C'est comme à l'ancienne (bien que, tu sais, un peu plus vite, et moins cher qu'une lettre) et ça nous donne la possibilité de parler de sujets assez profonds sans avoir à se soucier de combien de temps on met à l'écrire, ou de nous corriger. Pas que j'ai peur que ce soit bizarre ou embarrassant quand on va se rencontrer, mais je pense vraiment que pour un début c'est une surprenante façon de le faire ! Je pense que c'est original et que ça vaut le coup de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait besoin (ça veut dire jusqu'à ton retour). Et je pense vraiment que tu as raison – au plus on s'y implique, au plus on en veux.

Cependant, c'est quand même super frustrant des fois. Donc, ce que je propose c'est qu'on devrait avoir chacun un « Skype d'urgence ». Si tu as vraiment, vraiment, vraiment besoin de me parler, « en face » et en temps réel, je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu ne peux pas parce qu'à cause de ce truc débile de « c'est un concept amusant ». Et ce serait avec plaisir.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Tu as accepté le pacte ! On fait pas la poule mouillée maintenant !

On est sûr à 100% que ton ami Sam est hétéro, hein ?

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 4 décembre, 2014 – 15:43**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je suis déjà passé par là, il est hétéro

Blaine,

Sam peut être gentil et se teint les cheveux, mais il est hétéro, _crois moi_. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a quelques amis mannequins qui sont plus flexibles à ce sujet, si tu veux lui demander de t'arranger un rencard (par contre, ça ne risque pas d'être la meilleure idée parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sain d'esprit non plus et tu risques d'être casé avec un mec horrible).

Le Skype d'urgence me semble être une bonne idée !

Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je commence à penser de toi comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis ? Et est-ce que c'est bizarre que je continue de te demander si cette chose entre nous est bizarre ? Ignore moi.

Blaine, j'espère que tu sais que tu viens juste d'utiliser ton quota de smiley. J'espère que tu es content parce que maintenant tu n'es plus autorisé à mettre des smileys pour un mois.

Le pacte marche dans les deux sens ! Tu dois te lancer sur les tiens ! Il vaut mieux que ta prochaine conquête ne soit pas un crétin. Et tu dois aussi ne surtout pas te remettre avec ton ex même s'il vient te supplier de le récupérer.

On est tellement bon l'un pour l'autre.

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 5 décembre, 2014 – 19:19**

De : Blaine Andeson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : donc ça vient juste d'arriver

Kurt,

Laisse moi juste passer en revue certaines choses rapidement : je te considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis aussi. Je ne vais pas t'ignorer parce que ça met en échec le but d'une amitié, et je ne vais vraiment pas faire confiance à Sam pour m'organiser un rencard avec quiconque – encore moins des mannequins – et en plus, en y pensant je ne trouve pas qu'il soit mon type de mec. Il a juste une bonne allure qui me distrait parfois. Par contre je pense que je vais le garder en ami – il est fort à Mario Kart : lui, Mike et moi on passe du bon temps ensemble. Quoi ? Non ! S'il te plait, j'ai besoin des smileys (même si on les appelle des émoticones, Kurt !)

Maintenant, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. Tu dois avoir des pouvoirs psychiques Kurt. C'est obligé. Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer ce qui vient de se passer après ce que tu as juste dit

Message Original -

Envoyé : **Mardi 4 Décembre, 2014 – 19:08**

De : Kelmanning

à : bdevon_anderson

Objet : Je suis désolé

Bonjour Blaine,

Apparemment tu as déménagé sans laissé de nouvelle adresse, et tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ni à mes messages, donc ceci est ma dernière solution.

Je sais que j'ai vraiment tout foiré, et je sais que je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je promets que je ne le pensais pas et j'étais juste un peu effrayé et c'est retombé sur toi quand tu ne le méritais pas. En fait je n'étais pas prêt à ce que tu viennes vivre avec moi, ça me semblait trop rapide pour quelque chose de si gros.

Mais ce mois sans toi a été horrible. Tu me manques tellement !

Je suis plus que prêt à déménager avec toi, et je ne peux pas attendre de travailler sur un futur avec toi ! Tu es une si belle source de lumière dans ma vie que je serais dévasté si je devais te voir partir !

S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ressortons ensemble.

Je t'aime

Kevin

-x-

**Jeudi 6 décembre, 2014 – 07:23**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : putain de merde

Blaine, dis moi que tu ne t'es pas remis avec lui. Tu m'as promis, plus de crétins.

Quelqu'un qui rompt avec toi pendant que tu es alité après une opération ne mérite pas ton affection comme ça. Il va juste continuer de faire des choses idiotes encore et encore, mais tu dois arrêter de le laisser faire ça au bout d'un moment, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Ce n'est pas un mail de quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'il a fait et qui est prêt à travailler dur et changer. C'est un mail de quelqu'un qui hésite et a réalisé qu'il a abandonné quelque chose de bien.

RESTE FERME (comme je vais l'être concernant le quota mensuel des emoticones)

Kurt

-x-

**Jeudi 6 Décembre, 2014 – 15:29**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Relax, Kurt

Voilà exactement ce que je lui ai répondu après ce premier mail.

message d'origine-

Envoyé : **Mardi 4 décembre, 2014 – 19:21**

De : bdevon_anderson

à : kelmanning

Objet : RE: Je suis désolé

Pièces Jointes : what_goes_around_3

Cher Kevin,

Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir,

Blaine Anderson

message d'origine -

Envoyé : **Mardi 4 décembre, 2014 – 19:48**

De : kelmanning

à : bdevon_anderson

Objet : RE: RE: Je suis désolé

Blaine,

Cette chanson est quand même injuste. Premièrement, c'est juste enfantin que tu penses pouvoir terminer une relation d'un an avec une chanson de Justin Timberlake. Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai pas trompé, comme la chanson le dit. Je ne sais pas ce que les gens t'ont raconté, mais ils aiment bien inventer des histoires quand il n'y en a pas, et je n'étais pas avec lui pendant que nous étions ensemble, et en plus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne ressens pas la même chose avec lui que je ressens avec toi. Il ne va jamais me manquer de la façon dont tu me manques.

Je comprends pourquoi tu es contrarié. Mais s'il te plait, es-tu vraiment prêt à abandonner une année ensemble parce que j'ai fait une erreur stupide quand j'ai pris peur ?

S'il te plait, Blaine ! Penses-y ! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais juste réfléchis à tout ce que tu jetterais. On a passé de si bons moments ensemble !

Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier tout ce merdier et t'avoir de nouveau !

Avec amour,

Kevin

-message d'origine-

envoyé : **Mardi 4 Décembre, 2014 – 19:21**

De : bdevon_anderson

à : kelmanning

Objet : Tu es pas croyable

Cher Kev,

Es-tu vraiment en train de _m_'accuser d'être enfantin ? Vraiment ? Wow...

Pour information je n'avais aucune idée que tu voyais quelqu'un récemment – la chanson était plutôt à prendre en sens général plutôt que détaillé sur les évènements, mais je suppose que c'est devenu un peu plus vrai que je l'espérais, hein ?

En plus, si tu t'amusais avec l'idée d'être avec n'importe quel gars dont tu parles pendant que nous étions ensemble, et gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que tu le puisses, cela ne rend pas les choses meilleures. Mais, tu sais, c'est petit, et je m'en fous.

Ce que je remarque par contre, c'est que tu ne sembles pas réaliser que ce n'était pas juste UNE erreur. C'était une année complète de toi ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire d'être en couple avec quelqu'un. Rappelle toi quand cela t'a pris six mois pour admettre qu'on était exclusif même quand aucun de nous ne voyait quelqu'un d'autre et que tu as même été jaloux à chaque fois qu'un gars flirtait avec moi ? Rappelle toi comment pendant tout le temps que nous étions ensemble je ne t'ai jamais entendu me présenter aux gens en tant que ton petit ami ? Rappelle toi à quel point tu avais l'habitude de faire toutes ses soirées avec tes amis et que tu ne m'invitais pas ? Tu as eu ta vie et tu ne m'as jamais laisser rentrer; tu n'as même pas _essayé !_

On s'est amusé, oui. On s'est amusé en dansant et en allant aux fêtes, on s'est amusé au lit, on s'est amusé en cuisinant tous les deux, et regardant des films et allant à ces rendez-vous dingue dont tu étais fan. On s'est beaucoup amusé, mais je ne cherche pas juste de l'amusement, Kevin, je cherche aussi quelqu'un qui sera près de moi quand j'aurais besoin de lui, qui me comprendra, qui n'aura pas peur de me dire comment il se sent, qui peut vraiment me parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Je veux quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'est d'être en couple – ou du moins, qui est prêt à essayer au maximum. Tu n'est pas ce genre de personne.

Écoute, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'avais trompé, malgré ce que tout le monde me disait, et je ne trouve pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais tu es fou si tu penses que rompre avec moi après mon opération était ta seule erreur. En fait, Kevin, tu n'as aucune idée ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un et être investi, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à être celui qui t'apprend ça.

Et pour la dernière fois : Je n'essayais pas de déménager pour vivre avec toi, j'avais besoin de rester avec toi pour quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que je trouve un nouvel appartement et un colocataire. C'est totalement différent. Je n'essayais pas de t'embourber dans un emménagement ensemble, ne te flatte pas.

Enfin, je ne t'aime pas, et je me demande si je t'ai aimé.

S'il te plait, arrête de m'envoyer des mails, appeler ou envoyer de messages. Notre relation est finie.

Au revoir,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 6 décembre, 2014 – 16:07**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Justin Timberlake est fier de toi

Blaine,

Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui as envoyé cette chanson. J'veux dire, c'est parfait, mais je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'autant d'espièglerie. J'ai ri pendant cinq minutes d'affilées quand j'ai réalisé ce que tu avais fait. J'ai envie de te faire un câlin !

Aussi, putain, le dernier mail est la raison pourquoi les chansons de rupture sont crées. C'est ce truc.

Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas les engueulades !

Suis-je insensible par rapport à ça ? Juste étant assis là à applaudir et rire ?

J'veux dire, maintenant j'ai l'impression de comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et je pense vraiment que tu as fait la bonne chose, de ne pas vous remettre ensemble. Je n'aime pas l'idée que quelqu'un comme toi, qui donne tellement, soit casé avec quelqu'un qui ne connait rien à l'amour et au respect, et qui ne semble pas être partant pour apprendre.

Félicitations pour être resté ferme !

K.H.

-x-

**Jeudi 6 Décembre, 2014 – 22:17**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je suis le Prince de l'Espièglerie

En grandissant avec mon frère, j'ai du le devenir. Mes parents sont le Roi et la Reine par contre. Tu sais que tu es espiègle à la perfection quand tu dis non à un enfant malade du cancer. :P

Même maintenant, étant un homme de vingt sept ans, une conversation chez moi peut très bien être comme ça : « Maman, s'il te plait je le veux vraiment ! » dit Cooper.

« non » ma mère répond

« Mais j'ai le cancer ! » répond Cooper.

Auquel je répondrais « Oui, et puis je t'ai donné ma moelle osseuse et tu as arrêté de l'avoir. Tu m'as remercié aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas. »

Contrôler un ouragan comme Cooper c'est tout dans l'association et de montrer une unité contre ses plaintes quotidiennes.

Ce gosse, ce gosse... je veux dire Cooper _est_ un idiot, et on passe bien la moitié de notre temps à le faire taire, et je ne le fais pas me remercier_ tous_ les jours ;)

Je n'aime pas les engueulades, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas en faire, quand c'est nécessaire. En plus, assez bizarrement, ça aide quand tu connais assez bien la personne pour savoir comment s'y prendre, et jusqu'où je peux/veux supporter le problème. Et c'était par mail donc pas d'inquiétude par rapport aux visages rouges ou aux voix tremblantes, houra ! (J'esquive... ? Peut-être bien !)

Devrais-je faire ce mail en chanson de rupture ? Parce que je veux toujours que tu applaudisses pour moi ! Je raffole des applaudissements et des approbations, spécialement quand ça vient de quelqu'un de si spécial ! :) :D

Je veux que tu me fasses un câlin aussi,

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 7 décembre, 2014 – 16:01**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Ce n'était pas une blague le quota mensuel de smiley

Blaine

Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais donné à ton frère de la moelle osseuse quand vous étiez enfants. J'ai entendu dire que ça faisait vraiment mal ? Entre la moelle osseuse et le rein, il ne lui manque plus que ton foie ! Il vaut mieux qu'il travaille sur sa cirrhose.

Je pense vraiment qu'il devrait t'envoyer une carte tous les jours. « Cher Blaine, aujourd'hui j'ai fais mes courses. Merci pour l'opportunité » ça ne serait pas du tout de trop.

Je trouve que chaque artiste qui se respecte a au moins une bonne chanson de rupture ! Aussi, tu n'es pas autorisé à faire ta première représentation avant que je sois de retour, parce que j'ai définitivement besoin d'être là, applaudissant pratiquement dans tes oreilles.

Quand tu dis des trucs comme ça... C'est le genre de chose qui rend ça tellement frustrant.

K.H.

-x-

**Vendredi 7 Décembre, 2014 – 22:17**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça alors ? ;P ;) :D

Mouhahaha

Bref... Oui, je lui ai fait don de ma moelle osseuse. Mes parents n'avaient jamais prévu d'avoir deux enfants – parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux à fond dans leur travail. Mais ensuite ils ont diagnostiqué Cooper et il n'y avait aucun donneur pour une transplantation, et les docteurs leur ont dit que des frères ou sœurs avaient plus de chance d'être des donneurs potentiels, et que la situation était probablement gérable jusque là. Donc, ils m'ont eu. Et en même temps les traitements ont commencés à fonctionner donc ils ont pensé « Wow, peut-être qu'on aura plus besoin de torturer Blaine maintenant »

Quelques années plus tard par contre, c'est revenu. Mais il y avait un donneur de quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas aussi jeune que moi donc ils ont pensé qu'il fallait mieux prendre la transplantation de l'autre personne, mais celle là n'a pas marché, et c'est là où ça a été difficile jusqu'à qu'on puisse avoir le corps de Cooper apte à gérer une autre transplantation. C'est donc là que je sauve la vie de Cooper d'un miraculeux don de moelle osseuse ! :P

Je suis sûr que ça fait mal malgré l'anesthésie, mais j'étais qu'un enfant, et je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais une pèche d'enfer et mes parents m'achetaient toujours des jouets après les opérations.

J'ai sauvé une vie lorsque j'avais sept ans. Qu'as-tu fais avec ta vie Kurt ?

Ahahah ! Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas autorisé à être alcolique, j'veux dire, je lui donnerais un peu de mon foie s'il en aurait vraiment besoin. Mais c'est la limite.

Je pourrais _éventuellement_ lui donner un poumon, mais seulement s'il me donne quelque chose de bon en retour, tu sais.

Donc, si Elton John m'appelait et était genre « Hey Blaine, j'ai entendu que tu essayais de percer dans la musique, et je pense que t'es un bon élément. Tu veux être ma première partie pour ma prochaine tournée ? » je vais devoir dire « Oh, zut, je suis désolé Elton, je ne peux pas. Kurt est toujours à Paris. Mais je peux faire la baby sitter de tes enfants de l'Europe de l'Est pour toi, si tu as besoin. »

C'est toi qui a commencé !

Blaine

(Tu ne vas pas revenir pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?)

-x-

**Vendredi 7 Décembre, 2014 – 16:01**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Putain, Blaine !

Je comptais ne pas répondre à ton mail jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tous ces smiley et t'excuse d'avoir abusé de ton généreux quota mensuel, mais ce n'est pas un mail auquel je ne _peux pas_ répondre. Putain !

Pour répondre à ta question, quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai préféré l'art du tea-party, et apprendre à mixer de la pâte à crêpes (je n'étais pas autorisé à utiliser le four par contre), et j'ai eu ma première machine à coudre. J'veux dire, ça ne sauve pas des vies, mais quand même, ce n'étais pas vraiment ne rien faire et dormir.

Et, donc tu as sauvé la vie de ton frère (mais soyons honnêtes, c'était juste une chance stupide que tu sois un donneur) et tu as eu des jouets après ça ? Blaine, petit pourri gâté !

Oh, bien, s'il n'est pas _autorisé_ je suis sûr qu'il ne deviendra pas alcoolique. (Les poumons, ne marchent pas comme ça, Blaine, il n'y en a pas « un en plus »)

Je suppose que tes parents ont arrêtés d'être à fond dans leur boulot, alors ?

Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu devras dire à Elton. Mais, s'il insiste je te donne la permission de le faire, tant que tu utilises ton Skype d'urgence et que tu mettes l'ordinateur au premier rang. Et aussi, seulement pour Elton (ou Billy, je suppose), personne d'autre ne pourra t'avoir en première partie avant que je ne revienne.

Peut-être Justin aussi.

K.H.

(Non... C'est trop cher.)

-x-

**Samedi 7 décembre, 2014 – 22:17**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : :D

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D

;) ;) ;) ;) ;),

Blaine

( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( )

-x-

**Mardi 7 décembre, 2014 – 18:13**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je suis désolé

Parle moi.

Kuuuuuuuurtt...

Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt...

KUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRTTTT

Je vais jouer la carte du frère cancéreux, je vais commencer à me plaindre à quel point c'est dur de grandir avec un frère cancéreux, et comment je ressens le fait d'être né avec le douloureux but de sauver mon frère ! Tu vas devoir me parler.

KURT,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 8 décembre, 2014 – 15:09**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : leçon retenue ?

Cher Blaine,

Nos actions ont des conséquences. Soit tu n'agis pas en idiot soit tu apprends à vivre avec.

Pour l'instant, excuses acceptées.

Je sais que tu plaisantais, mais maintenant j'ai en quelque sorte besoin de savoir ce que ça fait de grandir sachant ça. C'était beaucoup à gérer ou c'était juste une des choses auxquels tu pensais pas vraiment ?

Quota annuel dépassé maintenant,

KURT

-x-

**Mardi 7 décembre, 2014 – 18:13**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait partir pour de bon

Je suis tellement soulagé !

Merci d'être une âme si compréhensive et de me pardonner comme ça ! Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi Kurt ! J'aurais pu mettre une tête qui sourit là, pour exprimer à quel point je suis heureux de ton pardon, mais j'ai retenu ma leçon.

C'est une question, Kurt, j'espère que tu sais ça.

Wow.. ok.. voyons voir. Bien évidemment je ne le savais pas avant mes onze ans ou quelque chose comme ça et nous étions en train de regarder une série ou un film sur un truc comme ça, et j'ai eu le déclic – que j'étais né si près après qu'il ait eu son diagnostiqur et qu'on avait huit ans d'écart, et tout. Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage de leur demander quelques années plus tard. Ils me l'ont confirmé, m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient tout autant qu'ils aimaient Cooper et que je suis plus que la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont eu. Évidemment.

Et le truc c'est qu'ils ne mentaient pas – je savais avant et je le sais maintenant qu'ils ne m'ont jamais menti sur ça, et ils m'aiment vraiment et me chérissent et on s'entend plutôt putain de bien. Mais savoir quelque chose et vraiment, vraiment le ressentir c'est quelque chose de différent au final, tu sais. Après cette première discussion avec eux (j'avais treize ans), c'était aussi à cette période là que j'ai compris que j'étais probablement gay, et je me suis retrouvé dans des tonnes de clubs sportifs, des activités parascolaires, et je ne lâchais jamais des yeux mes bouquins. Je me suis rendu fou en essayant d'atteindre des résultats parfaits et leur donner toutes sortes de choses dont ils peuvent être fier pour compenser ce que tout le reste pourrait être pour lequel ils n'avaient rien demandé quand ils m'ont eu.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de ma vie, mais ils n'étaient pas aveugles et quand ils ont remarqué ce que je faisais (c'était assez dur de ne pas remarquer parce que j'étais _assez_ proche de développer une anorexie nerveuse) ils m'ont envoyé en thérapie pour enfants, et pendant quelques années j'ai travaill » sur la plupart de ces problèmes et quitté les activités extra scolaires qui me rendaient malheureux. J'ai réalisé que j'essayais de « justifier mon existence », maintenant que j'avais fait mon travail – surtout parce que je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment d'un autre enfant quand ils avaient déjà Coop – et essayer d'équilibrer le fait que je sois gay. Je leur ai fait mon coming out quand j'avais quatorze ans, et mon père n'a pas si bien digéré que ça, mais maman lui a fait se mettre en courant et est allé voir un thérapeute, aussi, et il est revenu et m'a accepté _complètement_ au fur et à mesure. En fait, l'année dernière il est venu me rendre visite à New York juste pour qu'on puisse aller tous les deux à la Pride Parade et a promis d'en faire une tradition !

Donc tu vois, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire (plus maintenant), mais ce ne sont pas des détails dont je peux faire abstraction dans ma vie. Spécialement quand pendant la plupart de mon enfance ma famille un peu plus éloignée remarquait à peine que j'existais parce qu'ils ne faisaient attention qu'à Coop ; et je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire toutes les choses que je voulais ou être le garçon que j'étais supposé être parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient toujours pour lui... ça sonne plutôt mesquin de ma part, que j'étais jaloux de mon frère et de toute cette attention qu'il avait, mais maintenant dans ma vie je suis enfin en paix avec ça, et je peux faire ma propre vie séparée des parties de l'enfance qui étaient merdiques.

Par contre, je dois vraiment souligner ça : j'aime Cooper, j'aime mes parents, et j'ai toujours été un enfant _heureux_, vraiment. Quelques petits trucs merdeux ne font pas un tout, et le tout était, en général, bon.

Pfiou... J'espère que tu aimes l'honnêteté parce qu'après que j'ai envoyé ce mail je vais avoir envie de ravaler mes mots et de prétendre que j'étais tellement heureux avec tout ça et que ma grand mère avait tellement raison de me dire que j'étais juste « Le petit ange gardien de Cooper amené sur cette terre pour le garder en vie ».

Après tout ça peut-être qu'on peut renégocier ce truc avec le quota,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 8 Décembre, 2014 – 15:09**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson)

Objet : prends tous les smileys que tu veux...

Salut Blaine,

De tous les mails que tu as envoyé, surtout ce genre de mail où tu ouvres juste pour dire que je ne suis pas sûr que j'ouvrirais un jour (ou peut-être que je peux, mais seulement pour toi), tu es de plus en plus sensé – j'ai l'impression que tu me donnes des pièces d'un puzzle que je ne finirais jamais, mais dont je ne me passerais jamais.

Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait en fait être une si grande question. Je me sens un peu submergé (mais pas forcément dans un mauvais sens) parce que c'est quand même dur de dire quelque chose sur ça. En vrai je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir posé la question parce qu'apparemment tu n'étais pas totalement à l'aise de partager cette partie de ta vie avec moi. Juste parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur la zone de pas-de-jugement ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout me dire de ce que je te demande, surtout quand je l'ai demandé stupidement, en étant ignorant et curieux. J'aurais du savoir que c'était une grosse question ; je suis tellement désolé Blaine.

Mais j'aime aussi qu'en fin de compte tu m'ais assez fait confiance pour me le dire. Ça me rend vraiment heureux.

Je ne pense pas qu'être jaloux de l'attention que Cooper recevait était merdique de ta part. Tu n'étais pas jaloux du cancer, tu étais jaloux que les gens fassent attention à lui plus qu'ils auraient dû pour faire attention à toi. Je pense que c'est complètement normal, surtout pour un enfant. Et je ne veux pas minimiser ce par quoi Cooper a dû passé, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça t'avait arrangé quelque chose au final non plus.

C'est bizarre que j'ai envie de remercier tes parents d'avoir remarqué et de t'avoir aidé (est-ce que je vais arrêter de demander si ce que je ressens est bizarre ?) ? Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir que je rencontre ta mère, ou on sera intolérable, mais c'est juste que...

Et ton père est un homme bien aussi. Mon père était assez parfait et acceptant depuis le premier jour, mais ça prend du temps à un homme bien d'admettre qu'il avait tort et de changer pour son fils. Je trouve ça adorable qu'il aille avec toi à la Pride Parade, et peut-être que je peux entrainer mon père à venir aussi et ils pourront sympathiser sur le fait qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de quoi faire avec nous les gays et notre amour étrange pour les chansons des comédies musicales.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta grand mère ait dit ça,

K.H.

-x-

**Jeudi 9 Décembre, 2014 – 18:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : :D :D :D

Je plaisante ! Je retourne au nombre basique de smileys, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt, je pense que tu es un poète et tes mots me réchauffent le coeur. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes d'en savoir plus sur moi – de la même façon que je ne pense pas vouloir ne pas en savoir plus sur toi. Par contre cette chose entre nous peut être _bizarre_ (je ne sais pas, tu le sais ?), c'est assez incroyable, je ne pensais jamais qu'envoyer un mail à la mauvaise personne me ferait me trouver quelqu'un si génial et avec qui je me lie sans efforts.

Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour ça. Si je n'avais pas voulu te répondre je l'aurais juste dit. C'est étrange que je sois si ouvert, et peut-être qu'à un autre moment avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais juste envoyé boulet la question ou même menti. Il n'y a pas tant de personnes qui connaissent ça de ma vie (principalement mes proches et Wes), mais je suis ravi que tu sois l'un d'entre eux, parce que je sais que tu vas comprendre, et je sais que tu ne vas pas me juger ou avoir de la pitié pour moi.

Oh Kurt.. naïf idiot ! Ce n'est même pas la pire chose qu'elle ait dite. C'est d'ailleurs la plus gentille de sa part. Ma grand mère dit beaucoup de choses et la plupart sont débiles, ignorantes, offensives et méchantes.

J'aime que quelque part dans nos mails on a laissé tomber le « si on se rencontre » et on a commencer à planifier des choses pour « quand on se rencontrera ». J'aime vraiment, vraiment ça, et ça fait du bien de savoir que ça va vraiment arriver !

Alors, oh oui ! Amène ton père, et peut-être alors que mon père aura quelqu'un avec qui échanger des regards effrayés quand il y aura les moments les plus scandaleux. Il a essayé avec moi, mais je pense qu'il avait encore plus peur quand je n'étais même pas un peu dans la même émotion.

J'ai envie que tu saches que si tu as un jour besoin ou que tu as envie, tu peux me parler de ta maman et/ou de ton frère. J'adorerais vraiment en savoir plus sur eux.

Les examens vont finir par avoir ma mort,

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 10 décembre, 2014 – 15:38**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Mon avion pourrait se crasher

Cher Blaine

S'il arrive que mon avion se crashe bel et bien et que je meurs avant qu'on ait la chance de se rencontrer, tu dois savoir que je vais tout faire pour revenir d'entre les morts, en fantôme ou en zombie, et te trouver pour qu'on puisse au moins prendre un café ensemble.

Et si tu meurs, à cause de tes examens, j'aimerais que tu fasses le même effort. Mais essaye vraiment d'être un fantôme par contre, je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais de prendre un café avec un zombie – ils sentent aussi mauvais qu'ils en ont l'air.

Aussi, parce que je sais que la misère aime la compagnie, tu peux t'assurer que mes examens vont être aussi brutaux et dégoutants par la même occasion, et que je vais devoir me retenir de ne tuer personne. Je peux les sentir s'approcher, et les cheveux dans ma nuque se dressent avec l'anticipation anxieuse.

Ma maman est morte d'un cancer quand j'avais huit ans. À l'époque je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, surtout parce que tout s'est passé si vite. On lui a diagnostiqué un cancer du pancréas et c'est un des cancers symptomatiques qui, le temps que tu les détectes il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire et le pourcentage de survis est de moins de 5% ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle n'a pris aucun traitement, parce qu'elle voulait vivre peu importe le temps de vie qu'il lui restait avec qualité. En y repensant, je peux voir à quel point elle avait peur – surtout à la fin ; mais elle l'a bien caché. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aiyt une façon de faire face à la mort sans peur, même quand tu es celui qui choisit de ne pas te battre.

On était vraiment proche, et quand elle est morte elle m'a terriblement manqué. Je me rappelle avoir espéré que ce soit mon père au lieu d'elle, et pendant plusieurs années je ne pouvais plus être lié avec lui comme je l'étais avec elle. Je lui en voulais, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me comprenait jamais, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment et je me suis pratiquement élevé tout seul (ou j'ai cru que je le faisais, et au final maintenant je réalise que mon père a toujours été là, silencieusement en train de me guider dans la bonne direction), j'ai appris seul à cuisiner, à faire la lessive, et nettoyer la maison.

Ça m'a pris plusieurs années pour réaliser qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait et qu'il méritait mieux, et quand je suis parti le voir et qu'il m'a dit qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il m'aimerait toujours, je pense que j'ai finalement grandi, et j'ai laissé partir ma colère de l'avoir perdue.

Tout le monde me dit toujours que je suis beaucoup comme elle, mais je ne pense pas, je pense que je suis le fils de mon père, et je suis aussi fier de ça que si ça avait été l'inverse.

Je pourrais écrire des livres sur elle, sur mon père et sur ce que ça fait quand elle n'était pas là mais que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle était belle, elle était heureuse, et elle méritait le meilleur. Elle me manque.

C'est dur de parler de la perte de ma mère sans parler de lui, je suppose. Et tu es la première personne, à part lui, à qui j'ai dit ça. C'est un peu honteux d'avoir senti ça envers la seule personne qui te reste. Mais heureusement tu es aussi la personne qui sait ce que ça fait de ressentir et penser ces choses horribles pendant que les autres te jugeraient de penser ainsi. C'est comme s'ils avaient pitié de nous, mais au moment où ils savent que nos sentiments n'étaient pas les plus faciles à comprendre ou auxquels s'identifier, ils pensent juste que c'est égoïste et mal.

(Par rapport à Finn... Je ne pense pas que je peux maintenant...)

Dis moi _ta_ meilleure blague,

K.H.

-x-

**Samedi 11 décembre, 2014 – 22:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Et si on meurt tous les deux ?

Est-ce qu'on revient tous les deux en tant que zombies/fantômes ou est-ce qu'on s'arrange pour se rencontrer dans l'au delà ?

Bonne chance avec tes examens ! Les miens commencent cette semaines, je hais ma vie (je suis tellement triste que tu ne reviennes pas pour les vacances au passage)

J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti obligé de me dire pour ta maman parce que j'ai partagé toutes ces choses avant. Je promets que tu n'as pas à me dire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais que tu pouvais en parler si tu le souhaitais.

Ceci dit, tu te rappelles quand tu as parlé de moi et mes pièces de puzzle.. ? Idem.

Je suis tellement ravi que tu aies trouvé ton père de nouveau, et que vous soyiez proches. S'il est un peu comme toi, ou vice-versa, il doit être fantastique et je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu l'es près de toi.

Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup que je puisse dire sur tout ça sans déborder sur des sottises méprisantes, indulgentes et ignorantes, mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose, dis le moi juste. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour juste pour t'écouter, je le ferais aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est de perdre un frère ou une mère, mais, comme tu as dit, je connais la souffrance, et souvent tout ce dont tu as besoin est quelqu'un pour t'écouter pendant que tu te lâches, et je promets que je peux être cette personne pour toi.

Et tu as totalement raison. La chose avec la douleur c'est que la plupart des gens ne savent pas ce que c'est jusqu'à ce qu'ils la ressentent aussi, et il n'y a pas de bonne façon pour ressentir là dessus. Et des fois je pense qu'il n'y a pas de façon de la gérer de façon altruiste non plus. Ce sont tes sentiments et seulement les tiens.

Alors... Je sais seulement des blagues stupides que 99% de la population ne trouve pas amusantes, pendant que je suis assis là en train de rire pendant des heures, donc il y en a trois et j'espère qu'une va te marquer.

En l'honneur de mon envie perdurée que tu regardes Expandables : Bruce Willis est proablement en train de continuer à faire des films d'actions parce que tu sais ce qu'ils disent des anciennes habitudes.

En l'honneur de notre conversation récente sur le sexe et tes rougissements : Cosmo Tip 5437 : Utilise secrètement du gel extra fort à la place de lubrifiant pour que vous soyez toujours ensemble.

En l'honneur de mon arrivée à la fin de Gilmore Girls et qui a changé pour autre chose d'encore plus génial pendant que je devrais étudier pour les examens : Tout ce que Karen Walker dit sur Will&Grace, c'est « Oh les enfants de nos jours ruinent tout. Enfin, regarde la couture de celui-là. Tu ne dois pas faire confiance à un enfant de dix ans pour bien cacher des boutons. »

Cependant, aucune d'elle n'est ma préférée. Le truc avec ma blague préférée est qu'elle est vraiment, vraiment stupide. Et si je te la dis tu vas arrêter de me parler et faire en sorte que Tina me vire de ce sublime appartement.

Pourquoi _tu_ peux revenir en tant que zombie mais pas moi ?

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 12 Décembre, 2014 – 17:14**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Dis moi une blague.

Dis moi une blague.

(si on meurt tous les deux on peut se rencontrer dans l'au delà, c'est bon)

(Merci)

(J'en peux plus... !)

(Parce que je serais toujours mignon en zombie et je me rappellerais probablement d'encore mettre du parfum)

Dis moi une blague,

Kurt

-x-

**Lundi 13 décembre, 2014 – 19:03**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Demande moi si je suis une salade

Les examens ont commencé

Fuck tout,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 14 décembre, 2014 – 16:00**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Es-tu une salade ?

Accroche toi. Sois fort. Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi.

Béni sois-tu,

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 15 décembre, 2014 – 18:53**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Non, je suis une personne.

Je t'avais dit que c'était nul. Je suis accroc aux anti-blagues, c'est un problème sérieux.

Excuse moi pendant que je vais faire des bruits de baleine échouée

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 16 décembre, 2014 – 16:14**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu me fais marcher

C'est ta blague préférée ?

Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris.

(C'est tellement frustrant d'être vraiment en train de rire quand j'ai juste envie de te frapper d'être ridicule. Pourquoi tu rends les choses drôles ? Blergh !)

Un jour de plus,

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 17 décembre, 2014 – 19:06**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'ai survécu aux examens

Cher Kurt,

Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de demander si c'est bizarre que quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré me manque ?

Tu me manques,

Blaine

* * *

><p>N.T : J'ai terminé la traduction de cette fiction, je vous confirme bel et bien que je posterai tous les weekends. Si je peux en début de weekend pour que vous ayez le temps de lire avant de commencer la semaine ;)<p>

à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

(N.A. : quelques personnes ont remarqués et m'ont fait savoir que certaines dates du dernier chapitre étaient dans le désordre. Je ne peux pas les arranger maintenant, ça foirerai tout ce qu'il y a après, mais merci de me l'avoir souligner. Si vous pouvez être gentils et prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé.. :P En attendant je vais essayer de m'assurer que ces prochains chapitres n'ont pas le même genre d'erreur.)

N.T. : Et voilà le 5ème chapitre ! Encore et toujours merci à ma beta Pauline pour son travail ! Et comme d'habitude, petite pub pour sa traduction → www. fanfiction s/ 10513408/ 1/ The-Sidhe-traduction

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

**Samedi 17 décembre, 2014 – 13:14**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu me manques aussi

Hey Blaine,

Je commence mes examens Lundi (ce sont des sadiques, ils ONT leurs examens si proches de la période de Noël). Je vais m'enterrer dans la bibliothèque. Entre devoir étudier bien plus que je le devrais et me sentir déprimer parce que je ne rentre pas chez moi pour Noël je ne pense pas que je vais être un bon correspondant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que pour la première fois de ma vie je ne serai pas avec mon père pour Noël. Je pense que je peux passer la journée entière à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que des gens pouvaient me manquer autant. J'ai l'impression que tout et tout le monde sont sur des autres planètes, et c'est juste tellement dur d'être sur le banc de touche.

Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile.

J'aimerais que mon père me fasse un câlin.

J'aimerais que tu me fasses un câlin,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 17 décembre, 2014 – 23:06**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : dans ma tête je te fais un câlin

Salut Kurt,

J'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux, même si j'en doute. Je sais que plus les examens avancent plus t'as l'impression que tu vas mourir, mais tu n'es pas en train de mourir. Passe les et tu iras mieux. Tu es si intelligent : je sais que tu vas défoncer leurs popotins de Français.

Aussi vite que Noël en solo arrive, tu n'es pas _réellement_ seul. Tu as des amis là-bas, pas vrai ? Rassemble les et fais toi ton propre club de réfugiés pour Noël.

Et ne nous oublie pas, nous les Américains qui _crèveraient_ d'avoir une chance d'être avec toi. Si tu as besoin je suis seulement à un appel sur Skype, comme nous tous : j'ai entendu que Rachel restait ici pour les vacances et il se peut qu'elle apprécierait d'avoir un moment avec son meilleur ami. Je suis sûr que ton père aimerait te voir aussi.

Si tout le reste échoue, prends juste ton porte monnaie et va faire du shopping, juste comme ça parce que tu le peux!

Non mais sérieusement, va au spa, va ta faire un tour, va en haut de la Tour Eiffel et crie « Blaine est le meilleur correspondant ! » ; fais des trucs que tu aimes faire et oublie que c'est Noël.

En plus, je pense que tu es juste en train de paniquer du fait de t'occuper de ces choses, quand en réalité une fois que les examens seront finis, tu vas te sentir tellement mieux. Ça peut sembler insurmontable pour l'instant, mais quand tu en auras fini avec les cours, que tu auras l'esprit libre, tu verras que Noël à Paris n'est pas si horrible. Avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu seras de retour ici et Paris va te manquer, et tu vas me détester parce que je ne suis même pas aussi charmant en vrai que je le suis à l'écrit.

Tu peux aussi te regarder Home Alone parce que c'est totalement le style de ta vie actuelle.

Demande moi si je suis une orange,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 18 décembre, 2014 – 12:11**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : tu câlines bien

Blaine,

Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment que tu es le meilleur ? T'es le meilleur.

Es-tu une orange ?

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 18 décembre, 2014 – 17:36**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je les fais vraiment bien – du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit

Kurt,

T'es plutôt génial toi aussi ;)

Bonne chance pour demain ! Je vais allumer des bougies en ton honneur (j'sais pas, ma mère allume des bougies pour les gens quand ils traversent des dures épreuves... je pense que c'est inutile, elles sentent trop bons aussi.)

Non, Kurt. Je te l'ai déjà dis !

Je suis une personne,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 18 décembre, 2014 – 18:23**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : La meilleure odeur de bougies c'est vanille

Je sais, je sais... ennuyeux. Qui diable ose admettre qu'il préfère la vanille ? Moi. Je m'en fiche, c'est tellement délicieux. (Au moins ce n'est pas mon goût préféré – je suis un peu plus exigent sur tout ce qui touche mon palet)

Merci, je vais aller me coucher maintenant, et je prie un dieu qui n'existe pas pour que je ne fasse pas d'insomnie ce soir.

Bordel Blaine !

Comment t'arrive à rendre ça drôle ?

C'est tellement stupide,

Kurt

-x-

**Lundi 19 décembre, 2014 – 18:22**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tu as au moins remarqué le sous-entendu que t'as fait ?

Kurt,

Quand tu te sentiras un petit peu mieux, s'il te plait lis le premier paragraphe de ton dernier mail. Je sais que tu étais probablement en train de parler de saveur des glaces ou peu importe, mais quand même... esprit déplacé.

J'ai décidé de profiter de ta folie provisoire pour t'envoyer une blague pourrie par jour. C'est ma seule chance d'être amusant. C'est parti !

Une chouette et un écureuil sont sur un arbre regardant passer un fermier. La chouette se tourne vers l'écureuil sans lui dire un mot, parce que les chouettes ne parlent pas. Puis la chouette mange l'écureuil parce que c'est un rapace.

Tu es autorisé à rire,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 20 décembre, 2014 – 16:28**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Bon courage !

Qu'est-ce qu'une banane et un hélicoptère ont en commun ?

.

.

.

Aucun n'est un officier de police.

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 20 décembre, 2014 – 18:01**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : oh mon dieu

j'en peux plus

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 21 Décembre, 2014 – 17:05**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Accroche toi

Un gorille rentre dans un bar et commande un martini banana. Le serveur trouve ça un peu particulier et il se rend compte qu'il est en train de rêver. Il se réveille et commence à dire à sa femme qu'il a fait un rêve bizarre. Sa femme l'ignore, et l'homme se roule en boule et commence à sangloter quand il réalise que son mariage tombe en ruine.

De rien,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 22 décembre, 2014 – 17:51**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : T'y es presque !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tu mélanges une blague avec une question rhétorique ?

*bruit de cricket *****

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 23 décembre, 2014 – 19:31**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu es malade.

Et pourtant, tu réussis toujours à me faire rire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Merci de m'avoir aidé à surmonter ce passage en enfer (si nous les pécheurs allons vraiment en enfer j'imagine bien à quoi ça ressemble, je viens juste d'en sortir). Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini et que je suis de l'autre côté de tout ça. Qui est le sombre idiot qui a pensé que mettre tous les examens dans la même semaine était une bonne idée ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas les répartir sur deux semaines (même si je pense que ça aurait toujours été horrible mais un peu plus surmontable) ?

Bref, tu avais raison. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que mes examens sont finis, et je pense que je serais moins triste lors de Noël ! Finalement pas de dépression paralysante. Et apparemment tu seras là pour me dire les pires blagues que j'ai jamais entendues (lues), et me faire me sentir un peu mieux (comment ?! Comment tu me fais rire avec ces blagues ?!)

Et aussi je vais passer mon janvier à créer trois looks, au lieu d'étudier et d'écrire sur la théorie de mes deux ! Je suis tellement excité ! Je pense vraiment que ça va être un bon dernier mois ! Et peut-être que je pourrais te montrer la méthode de création des tenues, et ensuite te montrer la tenue finie. Mais tu n'es pas autorisé à être trop critique (je plaisante, s'il te plait, dis moi ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tout changer si je trouve que tes idées sont stupides).

Tu es déjà chez toi pour les vacances ?

Je parlais des parfums de glaces et des odeurs de bougies !

Remets ton esprit dans le droit chemin,

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 23 décembre, 2014 – 19:40**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : JE T'AI FAIT RIRE

JE T'AI FAIT RIRE ?! JE T'AI FAIT RIRE !

Aha, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli ce qu'il fallait dans ma vie ! :D Moi et mes blagues pourries seront toujours là pour toi Kurt.

Aussi, je suis tellement content que tu te sentes vraiment mieux !

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Es-tu en train de me dire que je vais non seulement voir quelque chose que tu as crée mais aussi le procédé de création ?! Yeaaah ! Et je promets : pas de commentaires stupides, j'aime mon style vestimentaire, mais je n'ouvrirais par ma grosse bouche pour un conseil de mode. Je suis super excité, Kurt ! C'est le cadeau de Noël parfait !

Mon vol retour à la maison est ce soir, dans quelques minutes. C'est comme si j'avais eu à peine le temps de pouvoir les manquer, mais je suis toujours content quand je les vois, ça fait un moment depuis l'opération, donc je pense que ma mère ne va pas être trop en mauvaise forme, et je suis sûr que mon père va me soutenir et la garder à l'écart.

J'avais l'esprit dans le droit chemin jusqu'à ce que _tu_ le transformes en esprit déplacé,

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 23 décembre, 2014 – 19:47**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tes ambitions dans la vie sont inquiétantes

Mais je suis ravi que tu penses que tu as accompli ce qu'il fallait si facilement.

Merde, Blaine, tu parais plus excité de mes projets de fin de semestre que moi ! (non, je plaisante, je le suis vraiment. C'est impossible pour quiconque d'être plus excité que moi ! Je pense que j'ai quelques idées qui valent le coup d'être dans le projet et je ne peux plus attendre de leur donner vie, et de commencer à les créer ! Ahajsdkdaa !)

Tu peux dire à ta maman que je me suis assuré que tout se passait bien quand tu étais loin d'eux. Je suis sûr qu'elle se sentira mieux une fois qu'elle saura qu'elle a un allié. Cependant même moi j'admets qu'il s'est passé assez de temps depuis l'opération donc elle peut se calmer à ce niveau là.

Et qui pro quo, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches que mes insomnies ont été meilleures récemment. Je vais me coucher aux alentours de deux heures du matin au lieu de quatre maintenant.

Je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu te provoquer cet esprit déplacé si ce n'est que tu ais déjà un penchant pour ça.

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 23 décembre, 2014 – 23:31**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Quoi de mieux que d'avoir comme ambition de rendre quelqu'un heureux ?

Kurt,

J'ai pensé que tu avais compris mon besoin de rendre les gens heureux ! (oh putain, il n'y a pas d'émoticones qui représente le fait que je boude)

Je m'enthousiasme facilement, je suis fiché. Mais surtout parce que je sens que je vais voir une grande partie de toi et c'est ce qui me donne le plus envie. Aussi, j'aime vraiment la mode, Kurt. Je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'en faire une carrière, mais j'aime les vêtements et je fais attention au détail. Je dois admettre ma légère addiction aux nœuds papillons, mais ils sont tous super classe, et la plupart sont brillants et originaux ! :)

Je pense qu'elle va tomber amoureux de toi quand je vais lui parler de toi. Ça ou alors elle va penser que tu es vraiment un vieil homme sur internet cherchant des victimes.

Oui, ou bien, peut-être parce que c'est _toi _qui a dit ça,

Blaine

(Le vol était bien, j'suis à la maison maintenant)

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 00:04**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : je pense que Blaine vient juste de flirter avec moi, c'est flagrant

J'ai dit quelque chose il y a un moment qui pouvait, dans une interprétation vraiment libre, être vue comme sexuelle. Il m'a dit de me relire et a commenté « esprit déplacé ». Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas le comprendre comme ça et lui ai dit de remettre son esprit dans le droit chemin, auquel il m'a répondu que j'étais celui qui lui avait rendu l'esprit déplacé. Aujourd'hui je lui ai dit que, peut-être, il avait juste une tendance à avoir un esprit comme ça et sa réponse a été

« Oui, et bien, peut-être parce que c'est _toi_ qui a dit ça »

On s'est dit des trucs avant – la plupart c'était « tu es mignon » ou un truc du genre et « je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je parle qui aime ça », mais c'est la première fois que je le prends vraiment, vraiment comme s'il _flirtait avec moi_.

Il flirte ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Sortez moi de ma misère

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 00:12**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : RE: Je pense que Blaine vient juste de flirter avec moi, c'est flagrant

Il flirtait.

Joyeux Noël et bonnes vacances

Tina

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 00:14**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : TINNAAA

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-x-

**Samedi 24 Décembre, 2014 – 00:17**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : KUUUURT

De la même façon que je ne vais pas lui dire par rapport à ton coup de coeur sur lui, je ne vais pas trahir sa confiance non plus. Il était en train de flirter, et peut-être que tu devrais juste flirter toi aussi.

Tu devrais aussi aller dormir, il est odieusement tard chez toi Kurt.

(Rachel, je te conseille de faire la même chose que moi. )

xoxo

Tina

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 00:46**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : wow, M. Anderson, je rougis !

Bref, en tout cas je suis ravi que tu m'aies choisi comme objet de ta passion dans la vie pour rendre les gens heureux. (Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu es adorable quand tu boudes ?)

Les nœuds papillons. Les nœuds papillons... Nœuds papillons ! Tu me tues là. Blaine, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui les apprécient à leur juste valeur.

Je suis sûr que je vais tomber amoureux de ta mère aussi. En fait, je suis sûr qu'on va tomber follement amoureux et elle va quitter ton père et je vais devenir hétéro et on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, liés par notre intérêt à ta santé.

Je ne peux penser à d'autres choses plus sensées à dire,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 00:59**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : C'EST LE REVEILLON DE Noël

Pièces jointes : noeudpap. Jpg

D'accord, je sais que c'est le 24 décembre depuis un moment chez toi (sept heures, désolé, j'étais distrait), et je sais que tu DOIS être en train de dormir maintenant ! Mais c'est le réveillon de Noël ! Yeaaaaaah !

Bref, premièrement : va dormir et lis le reste du mail plus tard.

Le reste du mail :

Je sais que ton réveillon/Noël est loin d'être parfait, mais ça ne va pas être horrible non plus, j'ai mon téléphone avec moi et je vérifierai mes mails régulièrement. Je serais ton camarade pour la journée, on s'en fout de la distance. Et demain je peux te distraire avec les histoires de ma grand mère et tu peux remercier dieu que tu sois à Paris et pas près de cette femme.

Je te jure, que mon père soit devenu un homme bien et correct est presque un miracle avec une mère comme ça. Ça me fait l'aimer encore plus juste de savoir qu'il a du endurer dix huit ans dans la même maison que cette femme.

Bref, je suis ravi de t'avoir choisi, aussi. Jusque là je n'ai pas regretté ma décision, et je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on le rende heureux. Et je suis bien adorable quand je boude, merci d'en avoir le sentiment. En fait je suis adorable 97% du temps, juste pour info.

J'aime ton enthousiasme pour mes nœuds papillons. Matte un peu mes bébés ! Je garde mes préférés à New York par contre.

Kurt, laisse moi être bien clair. Je détesterais vraiment que tu deviennes hétéro.

Je pense toujours que tu es intelligent.

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 06:32**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : MON PERE EST LA !

BLAINE,

MON PERE ET CAROLE SONT LA POUR PASSER NOËL A PARIS AVEC MOI ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE ! C'EST LA PLUS GROSSE DES MEILLEURES SURPRISES QUE J'AI EUES !

JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT !

KURT

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 17:01**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Un léger résumé des évènements de la journée

Pièces jointes : WP_0203405. Mp4

Hey Blaine,

Je me suis réveillé à dix heures du matin avec un coup de fil de mon père qui me disait de regarder par la fenêtre. C'était dingue. J'en avais aucune idée ! Ils étaient là et mon coeur s'est juste arrêté ! J'ai tellement pleuré !

Je viens juste de les déposer à leur hôtel avant de rentrer à la maison. Ils étaient un peu fatigués à cause du vol et de la journée entière à marcher. Et je suis un petit peu fatigué d'être rester debout toute la nuit hier soir. Avec le recul...

Bref, après que je t'ai envoyé ce mail, on a profité de la journée dans la ville ! Ils voulaient tout voir, mais ils restent jusqu'au 26 donc on a encore un peu de temps, et on va y aller doucement. Bien sûr on est allé sur la Tour Eiffel et j'ai bel et bien crié que tu étais le meilleur correspondant de tous les temps (voir vidéo – par contre mon père est le pire des caméramans).

Parce que tu l'es ! Tu l'es tellement ! Blaine, tu es si gentil de dire ces choses là ! Et pour information, ne pense pas que tu n'as plus besoin de garder ton téléphone près de toi et me dire tout sur ta grand mère juste parce que mon Noël ne craint plus. Je veux toujours tout savoir !

Tu as des goûts fantastiques pour les nœuds papillons, Blaine. Et j'ai enfin rencontré la seule autre personne au monde qui coordonne les couleurs des vêtements. Je garderai mon jugement pour ton look complet jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu tes vêtements en vrai, mais jusque là c'est bon.

Okay, juste pour toi, vu que tu n'aimerais pas ça, alors je ne deviendrai pas hétéro.

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 17:48**

De : Rachel Berry (miss-rachel-berry )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Un rattrapage de temps perdu est nécessaire

Conversation instantanée Facebook ou Skype

MAINTENANT ! 3 3

Salutation,

Rachel Berry

étudiante à la NYADA domaine des comédies musicales

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 18:01**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Joyeux Noël, Kurt

Pièces Jointes : cette_fois. Mp3

Techniquement c'est déjà Noël chez toi, donc tu peux avoir mon cadeau.

Je suis fier que tu profites de ton Noël (whoa, les majuscules, flashback à la nuit où on a parlé pour la première fois). Ce cadeau m'a mis beaucoup la pression, mais j'espère quand même que tu l'apprécieras.

Le titre « Cette fois (la chanson de Kurt) »

Au cas où tu as du mal à comprendre, voilà les paroles :

Je suis aussi drogué qu'un junky

Et je dois écrire cette chanson

Sur les problèmes que c'est d'écrire

quand t'es aussi débile

et qu'une promesse solennelle

« J'essayerai tout une fois »

Tu plongeras peut-être dans la drogue

et elle est aussi addictive que l'enfer

tu vas commettre un pécher

puis vas aller direct en Enfer

(Je sais que c'est de la triche

Quand je fait rimer enfer avec Enfer)

Le truc avec essayer

de tout faire au moins une fois

C'est bête comme mes pieds

Tu pourrais voir un prostitué

une maladie peut être détectée

Et tu peux sauter d'un haut rocher

et bam, t'es décédé

Tu peux commettre un crime

Et être envoyer en prison

ou tu peux frapper ta tête

et penser que tu es un poisson

Le truc avec essayer

de tout faire au moins une fois

c'est bête comme mes pieds

Parce que tu peux tomber amoureux

Et avoir ton cœur brisé...

Ou tu peux tomber amoureux

Et sentir ton cœur s'accélérer

donc peut-être que c'est cette chose

que tu dois essayer

même si ce n'est

au moins pour cette fois

(Il y a eu quelques mises au point dans les paroles au bout d'un moment, principalement la fin, tu sais, mais elles sont toujours à 70% écrites sous l'influence des antidouleurs comme promis et c'est assez visible quand je fais rimer prison avec poisson)

Que tous tes Noël soient blancs, *

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 24 décembre, 2014 – 19:13**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : J'utilise mon appel d'urgence Skype tout de suite

Appelle moi dès que tu vois ce mail. Même s'il est 4 heures du matin ici, je serais réveillé en train d'écouter ta (ma) chanson. Mon pseudo Skype c'est Kurt. .

Je te VOIS bientôt,

Kurt

-x-

Un sourire. « Salut.. ! »

Un petit rire. « Salut toi ! »

Un plus grand rire. « C'est bizarre ? »

« Un petit peu. »

« Un bon bizarre ou un mauvais bizarre ? »

« Le meilleur des bizarres »

…

« Donc le gel.. c'est bien ? »

Lèvres pincées, un petit hochement de tête « C'est mieux »

Un sourire. « C'est bien. »

Une lumière dans le regard « C'est mieux. »

« Admets le, c'est bien. Et t'aimes bien. »

« C'est mieux »

D'un air de défi « Tu aimes. »

« Ce n'est pas exorbitant »

« Tu aimes mes cheveux. »

Un grognement. Un soupir. Les épaules qui s'affaissent. « J'aime tes cheveux. »

Un rire triomphant

…

Un bâillement.

« Kurt, tu devrais surement aller te coucher.. »

« Non... »

« Quelle heure il est chez toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas » haussement d'épaule « Ridiculement et quart »

Un sourire, « Je ne veux pas que tes parents me détestent quand ils vont te voir demain et croire que tu imites un zombie. Même si tu serais un zombie qui sent bon. »

Un rire, « Non mais vraiment Blaine. Pour en être arrivé à là ça serait encore pire si je vais dormir. »

« Si tu le dis... »

…

« Mets ta main devant la caméra ! Plus près ! » la main devant la caméra, « Oublie, je vois aucune ligne ! »

« J'ai pas de lignes ?! » un faux halètement d'horreur, « Est-ce que c'est comme dans l'Effet Papillon ?! Je n'étais pas supposé naître du tout ?! Devrais-je retourner dans le temps et m'avorter ?! »

Un sourcil haussé « Je crois que ça veut juste dire que ta caméra est pourrie, Blaine »

« Oh... C'est moins excitant. »

Un rire « Je lierai ta paume quand je serai rentré »

« Mais si tu ne la lis pas maintenant on ne va pas savoir si je suis supposé mourir demain, Kurt. »

« Et alors.. ? On a déjà parlé de ça. Si tu meurs, reviens en tant que vampire. »

…

« Le coloc s'en fout que tu me parles toute la nuit ? »

« Le coloc s'est vite endormi, crois moi »

« Je pourrais tuer pour avoir ce talent. J'ai tellement le sommeil léger, c'est horrible. »

« Je pense qu'il pousse ça un peu trop loin par contre.. Un de ces jours il va s'endormir pendant que la maison est en feu »

Un sourire en coin « Parce que tu auras laissé la bougie qui sent la vanille allumée ? »

Une hésitation, un quart de seconde un regard ébloui, un rougissement. « Exactement. »

…

« Je devrais aller prendre une douche et me préparer.. Je suis sensé voir mes parents dans moins de deux heures... »

« Amène moi avec toi... »

« Blaine ! »

« Pour voir Paris, pas dans la douche ! » un rire, « Je ne suis pas un homme facile, Kurt ! Je préfère avoir un repas convenable avant de sauter dans la douche de quiconque ! »

« Oh, va te faire foutre ! »

Encore plus de rire « C'est vraiment, vraiment adorable quand tu rougis ! »

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 03:47**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je voulais t'envoyer ça à minuit

Pièces jointes : fpdessins_croquis1. Jpg

Mais je pense que ça valait le coup de louper l'heure, si cela voulait dire rester sur Skype avec toi.

(Mon père va être tellement en pétard quand il va réaliser que je suis resté debout toute la nuit à te parler, mais j'en ai vraiment rien à faire)

Mon cadeau de Noël pour toi. Garde en mémoire que ce sont les premiers croquis – il y a beaucoup d'amélioration à faire encore.

(J'ai trouvé un scanner)

Bonne chance avec ta grand mère et tiens moi au courant,

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 03:56**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : Bonnes vacances

Salut les filles,

Premièrement, je vous souhaite un merveilleux et joyeux Noël (Tina) et un bon Hanukkah (Rachel).

Deuxièmement, je dois vous faire savoir que Blaine et moi venons de passer les 5 dernières heures sur Skype.

Troisièmement, je suis bien plus foutu que foutu, hors du raisonnable. Je n'ai pas seulement craqué sur Blaine. Je l'apprécie vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et maintenant que je lui ai vraiment parlé en temps réel, face à face, même si ce n'était pas en personne, je ne peux pas ignorer à quel point il est spécial pour moi. J'espère vraiment que son flirt n'est pas juste pour s'amuser (je ne pense pas que ça l'est, et ça m'en fait tourner la tête), parce que je vais mourir si je ne _suis pas _avec lui à mon retour.

Quatrièmement, il m'a écrit la plus stupide et incroyable des chansons : c'était un délire qu'on a depuis un moment, parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord que le style de vie « tout essayer au moins une fois » était stupide, et il a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il serait drogué des antidouleurs qu'il écrirait une chanson par rapport à ça et il a promis de me la dédicacer (c'était avant qu'un de nous deux ressente des sentiments romantiques envers l'autre). Quelques semaines avant il avait dit qu'il avait déjà commencé à écrire les paroles, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment terminé ! Mais il l'a fait et c'est beau et génial et encore mieux que je l'avais imaginé. Ce n'est pas une pseudo-chanson en acoustique. NON. C'est énorme, monumental et incroyablement inspirant. C'est tellement ridicule ! Je vais mourir : c'est tellement mignon qu'il l'ait vraiment fait !

Cinquièmement, il a ajouté un paragraphe complet en me conseillant de tomber amoureux « cette fois » et c'est la fin de a chanson et c'est vraiment clair qu'il a écrit cette partie complètement sobre, et il l'a en quelque sorte dit aussi.. « Il y a eu quelques mises au point dans les paroles au bout d'un moment, principalement la fin, tu sais, mais elles sont toujours à 70% écrites sous l'influence des antidouleurs »

Vous voyez ce truc par rapport à Blaine ? Comment quelqu'un peut être si brave et demander si banalement à quelqu'un de tomber amoureux de lui ? J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie...

Sixèmement, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs des compétitions de Glee Club.

Septièmement, quand on se disait au revoir il a dit « Oh, et Kurt, dire que tu es mignon est un euphémisme, tu es au courant hein ? »

Et huitième et dernièrement, asdfghjklçsczhgdgfjakh

Je ne peux pas vraiment dormir,

Kurt

P.S. : Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous demander de garder tout ça privé, même pour lui.

-x-

**Samedi 25 décembre, 2014 – 12:06**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tu te fous de moi ?

Kurt,

Es-tu réel ? Ce sont les _premiers_ croquis pour les vêtements que tu dessines et fais ce Janvier ? C'est énorme ! Je les veux tous ! En fait, j'ai besoin – j'ai _physiquement_ besoin d'avoir le blazer bleu marine ! Ça me rappelle tellement mon uniforme de Dalton, mais plus stylisé, une version améliorée, donc vraiment : j'en ai _besoin_ ! Si je paye pour les tissus et le fait-maison, tu penses que tu peux m'en faire un ? (Au risque de passer pour un idiot égocentrique : est-ce que les nœuds papillons sont un hommage à moi ? Je les aime.)

Tu es génial.

Je suis bouche bée.

Je vais être ami avec un talentueux et probablement incroyablement créateur célèbre.

Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a passé genre cinq heures sur Skype la nuit dernière. Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quel point tu dois être fatigué aujourd'hui, et tes parents vont me détester de t'avoir garder éveiller toute la nuit au lieu de te reposer pour que vous puissiez aller vous balader aujourd'hui.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai pu parler avec toi pendant cinq heures d'affilées. Meilleur Noël jamais vécu.

Je peux entendre ta voix et ton accent quand je lis tes mails dès maintenant. Ce n'est plus mon imagination maintenant, je connais vraiment le timbre de ta voix et à quoi tu ressembles en disant ces choses là. Oh bordel, c'est bon.

Même ma grand mère ne peut pas ruiner ma journée.

Tu penses que Tina et Mike seraient d'accord pour avoir un chat dans l'appartement ?,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 25 Décembre, 2014 – 14:46**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : « Blaine tu étudies toujours ce truc sur la musique ? »

« Oui, mamie »

« Gamin tu gaspilles l'argent de tes parents. Tu devrais grandir, Blaine. Tu ne vas plus être le Honey Bee de ta maman pour encore longtemps. Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'est la vraie vie et le vrai travail est et apprendre les valeurs des choses que tu possèdes. »

Et voilà ça commence,

Honey-Bee

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 14:48**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : « Blaine, est-ce que tu expérimentes toujours avec ces garçons ? »

« Oui, Mamie, je suis toujours gay »

« Bien, tant que tu aimes que la température soit bouillante »

« Oui, j'ai toujours voulu aller à un endroit chaud pour ma lune de miel »

« Sérieusement Blaine ! Juste parce que tu n'es pas aussi beau que ton frère ne veut pas dire que tu dois essayer t'attirer autant l'attention. Ça te fait paraître désespéré, mon cher. Ce n'est pas vraiment attractif. Certaines personnes sont juste faites pour le fond de la scène, et il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. »

Une personne tellement chaleureuse.

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 16:12**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : « Blaine, trésor, tu ne portes pas le pull que je t'ai offert »

« Il ne va pas avec mon teint »

« Tu as vraiment un teint de peau horrible. »

« Personne n'est parfait »

« Oh, chéri, tu es loin de l'être aussi. »

Ce pull était orange fluo,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 16:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : « Gamin, rends toi utile et sers moi quelque chose »

« Tu as déjà bu trois vers en une demi heure »

« Tu es homosexuel tu ne peux pas me juger »

« Mère, tu es âgée, tu n'es pas censée rester debout jusqu'à plus tard que quatre heures. Va faire une sieste et ta gueule »

Mon père à la rescousse,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 25 Décembre, 2014 – 17:27**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette femme ?!

Ugh, je déteste les personnes âgées méchantes ! Tu ne peux pas les frapper parce qu'ils sont vieux, mais c'est tellement tentant.

Personne n'est élégant avec un pull orange fluo ; tu es ridiculement talentueux ne t'avise même pas d'abandonner ton rêve, ton teint est magnifique; ta bouille n'est définitivement pas destinée pour l'arrière de la scène (peu importe ce que ça signifie); on peut toujours passer notre éternité en Enfer en train de brûler tous les deux; une lune de miel tropicale est un petit peu cliché, Blaine, je lui accorde ça.

HONEY-BEE

HONEY-BEE

HONEY-BEE

Je pense que tu m'as détruit d'être si adorable !

Laisse moi juste m'allonger ici et réaliser le fait que ta maman t'as appelé Honey-Bee. Je pense que c'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais entendue. Je ne me moque même pas de toi ; je pense vraiment que c'est le meilleur des surnoms.

Bref, je viens juste de rentrer à la maison après la journée la plus épuisante. Mais aussi vraiment bonne. On est allé à beaucoup d'endroits (et c'est quand même amusant de me transformer en ce gamin touriste les yeux grands ouverts que j'étais quand je suis arrivé), et je ne suis pas fier du fait que j'ai fait une sieste sur un banc public pendant que mes parents sont partis visiter le Louvre.

Blaine. Le _look_ entier est un hommage à toi. Le but de faire trois tenues est qu'on montre notre vision de ce qu'on pense être un bon début et une base de notre création. J'étais un peu bloqué, trop d'idées en même temps, et aucune ne me plaisait vraiment, et puis on a commencé à parler et je savais que je voulais remettre à l'heure du jour le vieux charme et la galanterie, mais en le rendant plus moderne.

Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que les croquis étaient ton cadeau de Noël ? Tu m'as fait une vraie chansons ; je te fais une vraie tenue. Qui pro quo.

Quand je reviens je prendrai tes mesures (je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rachel ou Tina pour le faire correctement) et te donnerai la tenue que tu préfères des trois.

Tu devras leur demander par rapport au chat – mais en essayant de deviner, oui. Est-ce que tu pensais à avoir un chat ?

Je pense que je suis un peu amoureux de ton père maintenant,

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 19:30**

De : Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : oh oh oh !

Bien, bien, bien !

Joyeux Noël à _toi_, Kurt !

Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis un peu jalouse. Blaine fait quand même rêver.

Tu mérites les meilleures choses dans ta vie. Je t'aime, trésor, et il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un qui peut tenir le coup avec tes projets, ambitions, et ton génie et qui a ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureux. J'espère que Blaine est cette personne, et j'ai un bon sentiment qui me dit qu'il l'est.

J'espère que tu as eu un bon Noël avec tes parents ! C'était si dur de ne rien te dire !

Bref, tu devras T-O-U-T me raconter sur Skype demain.

Tina – Joyeux Noël à toi et à Mike aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu passes le réveillon avec sa famille ! Il semble que votre couple a bien évolué ! Allons déjeuner ensemble Jeudi, pour que tu me racontes tout.

Je vous aime tous les deux vraiment beaucoup.

Mes amitiés,

Rachel Berry

étudiante à la NYADA domaine des comédies musicales

-x-

**Dimanche 25 décembre, 2014 – 19:41**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : ARRÊTE d'essayer de détruire le mariage de mes parents !

Kurt,

jamais ! Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça pour moi. Cette quantité de tissu va être chère comme pas possible, et tu vas passer des années à coudre tout ça – et tu l'as déjà basé sur moi (bordel de merde au passage) et c'est un cadeau génial que jamais personne ne pourrait me donner, crois moi. Je te laisserais peut-être me donner le blazer, mais pas une chemise, un pantalon et un nœud papillon aussi. C'est fou et je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux vraiment pas. Ça ne paraîtrait pas juste, tu sais...

Une chanson stupide ne rivalise même pas avec toi qui me fait une tenue complète !

J'veux dire, ne le comprend pas de travers. JE L'AIME. Je suis maladivement amoureux de ces dessins et je le porterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si, tu sais, je pouvais. Je suis tellement heureux que tu veuilles me donner ça, et mes mains tremblaient juste en lisant que tu as basé la tenue sur moi (BORDEL DE MERDE), je suis juste honoré que tu puisses faire ça. Je suis si, si, reconnaissant. J'veux dire, ces looks sont beaux et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais à moi en les faisant ! Mais je ne peux pas accepter quelque chose de si grand, quand je n'ai pas l'impression que je le mérite. Ce n'est pas du tout un qui pro quo ! Cela aurai été si j'avais dû payer pour les instruments que j'ai utilisé, ou le temps passé dans le studio... ou bien, si j'avais fait un album complet, et, tu sais, vraiment écrire de véritables chansons par rapport au combien tu es incroyable !

S'il te plait, réfléchis-y. Ou du moins laisse moi payer pour le tissu.

Je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir prévenu d'à quel point je suis horrible pour accepter les cadeaux.

Tu peux m'appeler Honey-Bee, si tu veux, ce n'est pas que ma mère (et elle m'appelle toujours comme ça au fait) ; mon père utilisait aussi ce surnom de temps en temps, pour de plus rares occasions quand il essayait vraiment d'être affectueux mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire (par exemple : « passe une bonne journée à la fac Honey-Bee » contrairement au « Je suis fier de toi et tu vas me manquer quand tu seras loin, Blaine » – certains ne savent pas que mon père pense qu'il est froid et distant, mais en vérité il faut juste apprendre à parler son langage ; une fois que tu le sais, il est vraiment adorable et gentil.) : et Coop l'utilise quand il veut désespérément que je fasse quelque chose pour lui, ça m'est égal – ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus pire, tu sais ? Coop a essayé de m'appeler Squirt pendant un moment, mais heureusement ça n'est pas resté. :)

Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre que vous avez tous les deux survécus et appréciés votre journée de Noël. Je suis tellement jaloux de vous ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu es parti au Louvre (et a fait une sieste sur un banc public) un jour de Noël ?! Qui fait ça (à part les Parisiens évidemment) ? Les bâtards chanceux, voilà qui le fait !

Kurt, j'en ai rien à faire de ma destination de lune de miel. J'étais juste insolent envers ma grand mère – je pensais que toi parmi tous tu aurais compris -.-

Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper ma grand mère. Je me fous d'elle et de ses stupides paroles. Comment pourrais-je y faire attention ?! Après la nuit dernière ?! Après ton cadeau (qui sera négocié) ? Arrivé à là, elle m'a juste fait rire.

Kurt, je suis juste tellement content de t'avoir rencontré, j'en ai le souffle coupé, tu n'en as pas idée. Tu as changé ma vie. Un appel sur Skype serait tellement frustrant maintenant et je veux juste une machine à accélérer le temps pour aller jusqu'au jour où tu reviens et que je puisse te toucher et m'assurer que tu es vraiment réel, parce que, tu sais... ça commence en devenir trop beau pour être vrai.

Tu ne devrais _vraiment pas frapper_ qui que ce soit peu importe l'âge,

Blaine,

-x-

**Lundi 26 décembre, 2014 – 17:27**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je suis tellement désolé ! J'apprécie juste les personnes qui agissent bien avec toi !

Honey-Be,

Whoa.

Ok, première chose (je suis le plus réel)** Si je veux te donner quelque chose, je te _donnerais_ quelque chose.

Je suis désolé je ne t'ai jamais prévenu à quel point j'étais têtu.

Deuxièmement, ne va pas te donner un mal de crâne. L'école paye pour le tissu et le matériel, mais on peut garder notre tenue préférée parmi les trois. Donc je vais juste choisir celle que j'ai déjà faite pour l'école pour tes mensurations et ce sera tout.

(Ta crise de panique était mignonne)

Et cette chanson est géniale, n'ose pas dire des mauvaises choses sur ma chanson !

Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir de vouloir me marier avec tes deux parents quand ils ont fait des choses si charmantes ? C'est juste que la façon dont ils sont de bons parents pour toi (ou du moins ils semblent l'être) me fait craquer sur eux. J'adore ça quand les gens te donnent ce que tu mérites (J'veux dire, même Cooper est un bon prétendant)

Je trouve que ta famille est adorable, Blaine. Je pense que s'il y avait une compétition pour la Famille La Plus Adorable de l'Amérique vous devriez y participer. Entre le cancer de Cooper (soyons honnête, tout le monde a besoin d'un petit malheur pour gagner un show télévisé), tes deux dons, ton père qui va à la Parade avec toi, HONEY-BEE, ta mère et son attention pourraient vous faire gagner et (soyons honnête) avec ton look, vous tuerez la concurrence. Tu devras juste t'assurer qu'ils n'apprennent jamais pour l'affreuse vieille grand mère.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur d'être dépressif ce Noël, et au lieu de ça je suis tellement heureux. Tout est devenu magique. J'veux dire, c'est toujours doux et amer parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on se balade dans Paris l'absence de Finn est palpable, mais c'est une douleur à laquelle je m'habitue, et on savait plutôt bien tout les trois comment la gérer.

Entre mes parents qui se pointent (je viens juste de rentrer de l'aéroport après les avoir déposés), et ta chanson, et juste _toi _tout entier, je n'ai jamais eu autant ma tête retournée dans tous les sens si rapidement; et c'est juste génial.

Te connaître est génial.

Je pense que je peux définitivement m'y faire, Blaine

Juste cette fois,

Kurt

-x-

Lundi 26 Décembre, 2014 – 17:24

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : JE FAIS DES BRUITS PAS HUMAINS

Kurt,

vous êtes trop mignons !

Il n'est pas juste beau (je te l'avais dit), il sent aussi super bon ! Je pensais que vivre avec deux garçons serait horrible, mais ils sont tous les deux super propres ! Je pense aussi qu'il est en quelque sorte riche, je ne plaisante même pas, il a apporté un écran plat, a un système de son stéréo vachement cool, un peu de meubles vraiment plutôt cool, et tous ses vêtements ont l'air putain de cher ! Tu dois vraiment mettre la patte sur lui.

Rachel,

Totalement ! On est partant pour déjeuner ensemble ! Passe à la maison quand tu te réveilles, je sais que Mike aimerait avoir l'opportunité de m'entendre me moquer de sa famille ;) et ensuite on pourra aller faire un truc, entre filles.

Je suis désolé que ça m'aies pris autant de temps pour répondre, mais j'ai eu un Noël assez occupé.

JE VOUS AIME,

Tina

-x-

**Lundi 26 Décembre, 2014 – 22:41**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Mais que tu brises leur mariage me rendrait triste

Kurt,

Tu n'es pas autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit concernant tomber amoureux de mes parents. C'est bizarre et dégueu. Aussi, ça me rend jaloux. Donc... ouais.

En plus, si tu casses leur mariage, non seulement je serais triste, mais en plus on ne pourra plus avoir notre émission de « famille adorablement ridicule », hein comment on ferait ? Personne ne pense que les parents divorcés sont mignons. Surtout si les deux parents s'enfuient avec le même gars, qui est censé être gay, au passage.

Ce qui me rappelle aussi : ma mère t'apprécie bien aussi. J'veux dire, toute ma famille t'apprécie (ou l'idée qu'ils ont de toi, du moins), mais elle semble particulièrement impatiente parce qu'elle a maintenant décidé que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'elle avait finalement un allié. Tu peux te venter du fait que tu me rendes heureux ! Je suis un mec heureux !

Je pense que je peux accepter la tenue, étant donné les circonstances. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne voudrais pas le garder pour toi, comme un souvenir de ton semestre à Paris ou quoi ?

Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu as basé tout un look sur moi ! Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'habille et pourtant tu es tellement dans le juste ! Comment tu fais ça ? Des fois je me remémore ça et je reste juste là la mouche grande ouverte et mon cerveau qui rembobine. Mes parents pensent que j'ai des absences, mais non, j'ai juste du mal à croire que tu es réel.

Si seulement les comités de compétitions des chorales étaient un peu plus investies dans le fair play et organisaient des rencontres entre les équipes avant les compétitions.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel, tu sais... à chaque fois que je lis un nouveau mail de toi je suis genre « c'est vraiment en train de se passer ou c'est juste dans ma tête ? »

Par contre, si on continue de parler de ça (peu importe ce que c'est, mais je pense que je sais ce que c'est), je pense que je vais mourir de frustration avant que tu reviennes. Chienne de vie.

Est-ce que c'est ce que ça fait de rougir ?,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 27 décembre, 2014 – 11:27**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je suis sûr que je veux que tu aies la tenue Blaine

Je ne sais pas Blaine, est-ce que t'avais l'impression que ton visage était en feu ? Parce que c'est ce que ça me fait quand je rougis.

Je suis sûr que tu es une petite potatoe quand tu rougis.

Donc maintenant tu sais comment je me sens par rapport à _ma_ chanson (ma chanson !).

Je pense que peu importe ce que c'est (je pense que je le ressens aussi) ça arrive vraiment. Ou du moins ce ne sont pas des idées que tu te fais dans _ta _tête parce que je le sens aussi.

CEPENDANT, je ressens la même chose pour la frustration. Donc... on devrait juste peut-être arrêter d'en parler et prétendre que ça n'arrive pas ?

Donc, dis moi, ton top 3 des cadeaux de ce Noël.

Est-ce que tu es déjà de retour à New York ?

On peut retourner à notre conversation sur Gilmore Girls,

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 27 décembre, 2014 – 20:02**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : petite potatoe me fait craquer à chaque fois

Salut,

C'est exactement ça.

:) Merci !

Ça va quand même être compliqué de ne pas en parler. Je suis l'opposé de mon père. J'exprime vraiment mes sentiments à l'oral. Mais ok, je peux essayer.

une tenue fantastique conçue par un créateur talentueux et bientôt connu.

Un chat roux trop beau et mignon, que j'ai décidé de baptiser Pirate, parce qu'elle n'a qu'un oeil et est une chipie, offert par Coop.

Un putain de piano trop génial, offert par mes parents (je vais apprécier ces cadeaux post-opération)

Je viens juste d'arriver à NY et Pirate découvre avec passion sa nouvelle maison. C'est tellement une petite potatoe.

Donne moi ton top 3 des films de Noël !

Je te l'ai dit, je regarde Will & Grace maintenant.

Mon dieu Kurt essaye de maintenir le cap,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 27 décembre, 2014 – 11:27**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : moment de confession

Je n'ai jamais vu Will & Grace, je sais, c'est un sacrilège pour un gay. Mais pour quelques raisons ça m'ait passé par dessus l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais vu plus de cinq minutes. Je devrais ?

Ton frère t'a offert un chat ? Un chat avec un seul oeil ?! Tu vois ce que je disais ! Vous avez besoin d'avoir une show télévisé. Blaine, envoie moi une photo du chat (et toi) ! (donc je suppose que Tina et Mika ont dit oui pour le chat)

Et comment ça t'as eu un piano pour Noël ?!

La vie est belle – j'veux dire, allez. Je. C'est LE film de Noël. Il n'y en a aucun qui lui arrive à la cheville. Il est parfait et je le regarde tous les ans avec mon père.

Love Actually – à chaque fois que je le vois je tombe amoureux d'une autre histoire. Je m'en fous que ce soit cucu ou banal, c'est parfait et je ne pense pas que je vais m'en lasser un jour. Et, oui, j'adore l'histoire entre Liam Neeson et son beau-fils.

L'Etrange noël de Mr Jack – ta gueule, il est génial.

C'est grave si je te demande la même question ? J'ai juste vraiment envie de savoir !

Est-ce que tu veux que la tenue finale soit une surprise, ou tu veux que je te montre les différentes étapes et versions des croquis et tout ?

Je suis tellement excité par rapport à ces créations,

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 27 Décembre, 2014 – 22:02**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Non, je n'aime pas cette confession :(

Pièce Jointe : IMG_

OUI, tu dois !

J'veux dire, je suis vendu, la série perpétue quelques stéréotypes, aussi gay que les non-autorisation-de-montrer-de-l'affection-en-publique le veuille, c'est un gros et ironique LOL – mais tu dois comprendre que c'était la première série qui avait non seulement des personnages gays – mais aussi un personnage PRINCIPAL gay et un autre aussi (et d'autres petits personnages, bien sûr). C'est en avance sur son époque pour beaucoup de raisons. Et Will est seulement 23% de la série si tu veux savoir. Grace est plutôt 15%, Karen 55 et enfin la dynamique du groupe est le 7% restant. Non, vraiment, c'est l'une de mes séries préférées, tu dois la regarder !

OUI MON FRERE M'A OFFERT UN CHAT ! Dis moi que c'est la chose la plus adorable que tu es jamais entendue !

Sam, Mike et moi venons juste de passer genre deux heures à la caresser et jouer avec elle ! Elle aime quand Mike la met dans son T-shirt ! Elle devient incontrôlable ! C'est comme si elle découvrait une solution à chaque problème dans le monde. Même Wes n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber sous son charme !

Et oui, mes parents m'ont offert un piano.

Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu saches que ma famille est en quelque sorte riche et que je suis à l'aise financièrement. Je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant, et être assuré que ton affection pour moi n'aura pas un intérêt financier, et que tu as déjà développé une opinion non biaisée sur moi et que tu n'assumeras pas automatiquement que je suis un enfant pourri gâté. MAIS, le piano est aussi pour mon anniversaire, et il va rester dans Ohio jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon propre appartement.

La vie est belle – quoi? Tu n'es pas le seul qui le regarde tous les ans.

Monty Python : La vie de Brian – Je vais prendre le risque là, depuis que tu sembles cette étrange aversion pour toutes les choses hilarantes, et j'assume que tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est le préféré de mon père (Monty Python est le préféré de mon père de tout – ils seraient ses fils préférés s'il pouvait s'enfuir avec et s'ils n'étaient pas plus vieux que lui), et on a l'habitude de le regarder tous les soirs de Noël juste pour que ça puisse faire chier ma grand mère, et tous les trois ans il lui offre le DVD pour Noël et elle lui balance un verre à la figure, il part mort de rire et va se changer. Donc il y a aussi ça. Mais sérieusement, regarde-le et tu t'en feras pipi dessus tellement tu vas rire.

Die Hard – ta gueule, il est génial.

Oh mon dieu, Kurt. Le choix de Sophie... Est-ce que je veux la surprise ou je veux être témoin du travail du génie à l'œuvre ?

JE NE SAIS PAS !,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 28 Décembre, 2014 – 22:29**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : pas d'internet avant le Nouvel An :(

Mais d'un autre côté, je vais faire un voyage qui est censé être génial ! En plus, je reviendrai vers toi dès que je suis rentré, et je sais que tu vas juste spammer ma boite de réception, comme d'habitude (et ensuite prétendre que ça m'embête)

Die Hard ? Non.

Tu es à l'aise financièrement ?! Est-ce que tu as passé tes weekends dans un country club ? Oh mon dieu, je ris tellement, mais ça a tellement plus de sens. (Et Tina avait probablement mentionné les appareils ménagés que tu as amenés dans l'appartement, et les vêtements coûteux... et elle a probablement partagé avec moi ses doutes sur le fait que tu sois peut-être un peu riche).

Tu oublies toutes les blagues débiles que tu m'as envoyé pendant ma semaine de partiels. Pardonne-moi si j'appréhende un peu sur ce que tu peux trouver assez hilarant pour rire-à-t-en-faire-pipi-dessus.

Si tu veux voir le travail en cours juste fait le moi savoir, d'ici là je le garde pour moi.

Cette photo...

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 28 Décembre, 2014 – 15:02 **

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : LE SPAM COMMENCE

Non, je rigole, pas de spam.

Moque toi de mes weekends au Country Club autant que tu veux, mais je suis celui qui a le piano.

Est-ce que tu viens de dire que j'ai ruiné toute ma crédibilité à cause de mes blagues stupides ? Kurt, je t'assure que ce film est drôle ! Non, tu sais quoi ? Quand tu seras de retour aux États Unis, je vais t'enchaîner à mon canapé (très beau et très cher) et te faire le regarder, et ensuite tu verras que j'avais raison.

Aussi bien, hein ?

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 29 Décembre, 2014 – 23:07**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'ai menti. SPAM, BITCH.

Je n'ai pas menti.

J'ai juste oublié de te souhaiter un bon voyage et une bonne annééééééée ! Ouiiiii ! CALINS (et autres trucs dont on est pas censés parlés) !

Blaine, un petit peu bourré

* * *

><p><strong>(N.A : Quelqu'un a mentionné avoir un ami avec un seul rein qui ne pouvait pas être bourré. Cependant, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur ça et ce n'était précisé nul part mis à part le « il faut y aller doucement », donc.. assumons simplement que Blaine peut être bourré)<strong>

**Aussi, la photo de Blaine avec son chat est sur mon tumblr : a-simple-rainbow**

_**note :**_

_*** traduction des paroles de la chanson White Christmas, « May all your Christmases be white »**_

_**** dans la version originale « First things first (I'm the realest) » paroles d'une chanson de Iggy Azalea. J'ai essayé de trouver un équivalent en Français, mais au bout d'une demi heure de recherche j'ai abandonné (bouhh) et traduit simplement.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**N.T. : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps avant de publier ce chapitre, j'ai passé une semaine assez remplie et je n'avais pas trouvé une seule minute pour pouvoir le corriger et le publier. Mais le voilà enfin ! C'est le chapitre le plus long, et c'était un plaisir de le traduire. J'espère que, comme pour moi, il vous fera couiner tellement il est adorable, le prochain sera le dernier, donc on se rapproche du moment qu'on attend tous depuis le début..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 13:02<strong>

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Khumel

Objet : heureusement pas aussi bourré que je pensais l'être

J'ai donné mon téléphone et mon ordinateur portable à Mike, pour qu'il puisse les cacher et que je ne t'envoie pas des mails embarrassants quand je suis dans un état de semi conscience (encore)

Donc, premier mail de l'année et c'est le mien, BITCH !

Je n'ai aucune idée de si t'es déjà rentré, mais je m'en fiche, je m'attribue le mérite de commencer la lancée de mail de l'année. Et dernière année ! Je gère dans cette « amitié » longue distance qu'on a.

On a eu une géante fête la nuit dernière chez nous. Entre les amis de Tina Mike (et les tiens) c'est un miracle que le bâtiment soit encore debout. Wes dit SALUUUUUT ! Et il est désolé qu'il ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt, mais ça, bien qu'il ne le dise pas, il est impressionné qu'on soit de bons amis (lol) et échangent des histoires qui ont du sens, et qu'il est à peine jaloux de mon affection pour toi. Mais je me suis tellement amusé, et j'étais en mode j'aime la vie (et l'alcool, honnêtement) et j'ai tout aimé de ça !

Bien sûr je n'ai eu qu'un seul regret.. un vœu.. Quelqu'un m'a manqué terriblement. Mais je ne suis pas supposé parler de ça donc...

Bref, je pense que la soirée d'hier à confirmer qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose de louche avec Pirate parce qu'elle n'a peur de rien ! Je te le dis, il y avait du monde hier et elle marchait toute contente comme ça, laissant tout le monde la prendre et la caresser et la câliner et se frotter la tête contre elle... elle était trop relax. Et j'te le dis, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, elle ne va pas t'attaquer et au moment où tu vas la reposer par terre elle va retourner vers toi et en ronronnant et en demandant plus. Kurt, je suis amoureux. C'est comme si un chien était emprisonné dans un corps de chat.

Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'y _vais _doucement avec l'alcool. 1) Je suis pas lourd donc je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour commencer à marcher de travers, ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas hier soir, mais c'était le cas la nuit dernière ; 2) je ne vais pas boire d'alcool jusqu'à ce que je le dois absolument.

Mon top 3 des Résolutions de la Nouvelle Année – on sait tous les deux que tu vas demander, donc je te devance sur ça – sont :

finir toutes les chansons que je joue et sur lesquelles je travaille pour en faire un album au final

(censuré parce qu'on ne peut pas en parler)

Trouver et acheter le plus horrible des cadeaux pour ma grand mère et détrôner mon père dans la catégorie pire-cadeau-pour-mamie.

Ok, qui pro quo bébé ! Je veux savoir les tiennes !

J'ai choisis d'être surpris,

Blaine !

-x-

**Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 15:12**

De : Katherine Humel (khumel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : RE : heureusement pas aussi bourré que je pensais l'être

Cher Mr. Anderson,

Je pense que vous m'avez envoyé ce mail par erreur. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez mieux depuis votre opération, vu que je n'ai pas eu la chance de m'assurer de ça lorsque vous étiez de retour en cours.

Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain semestre,

Professeur Katherine Humel

-x-

**Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 15:17**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Katherine Humel (khumel )

Objet : Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères

Cher Professeur Humel,

Mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce malentendu. Vous n'étiez pas censé être le destinataire de ce mail, mais un ami qui a une adresse quasiment similaire.

Merci de demander ; je vais beaucoup mieux, et il n'y a eu aucune complication depuis.

Dans tous les cas, je vous revois très certainement au prochain semestre.

Je suis encore désolé pour ce désagrément.

Je vous souhaite la meilleure des années.

Cordialement,

Blaine Anderson

-x-

**Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 15:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Apparemment je tiens moins l'alcool que ce que je pensais

Salut. Donc je viens juste d'envoyer ce mail à ma prof.

- Message d'Origine -

Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 13:02

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Khumel

Objet : heureusement pas aussi bourré que je pensais l'être

J'ai donné mon téléphone et mon ordinateur portable à Mike, pour qu'il puisse les cacher et que je ne t'envoie pas des mails embarrassants quand je suis dans un état de semi conscience (encore)

Donc, premier mail de l'année et c'est le mien, BITCH !

Je n'ai aucune idée si t'es déjà rentré, mais je m'en fiche, je m'attribu le mérite de commencer la tournée de mail de l'année. Et dernière année ! Je gère dans cette « amitié » longue distance qu'on a.

On a eu une géante fête la nuit dernière chez nous. Entre les amis de Tina Mike (et les tiens) c'est un miracle que le bâtiment existe encore. Wes dit SALUUUUUT ! Et il est désolé qu'il ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt, mais ça, bien qu'il ne le dise pas, il est impressionné qu'on soit de bons amis (lol) et échangent des histoires qui ont du sens, et qu'il est à peine jaloux de mon affection pour toi. Mais je me suis tellement amusé, et j'étais en mode amour de la vie (et de l'alcool, honnêtement) et j'ai tout aimé de ça !

Bien sûr je n'ai eu qu'un seul regret.. un voeux.. Quelqu'un m'a manqué terriblement. Mais je ne suis pas supposé parler de ça donc...

Bref, je pense que la soirée d'hier à confirmer qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose de louche avec Pirate parce qu'elle n'a peur de rien ! Je te le dis, il y avait du monde hier et elle marchait toute contente comme ça, laissant tout le monde la prendre et la caresser et la câliner et se frotter la tête contre elle... elle était trop relax. Et j'te le dis, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, elle ne va pas t'attaquer et au moment où tu vas la reposer par terre elle va retourner vers toi et en ronronnant et en demandant plus. Kurt, je suis amoureux. C'est comme si un chien était emprisonné dans un corps de chat.

Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'y _vais _doucement avec l'alcool. 1) Je suis pas lourd donc je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup pour commencer à marcher de travers, ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas hier soir, mais c'était le cas la nuit dernière ; 2) je ne vais pas boire d'alcool jusqu'à ce que je le dois absolument.

Mon top 3 des Résolutions de la Nouvelle Année – on sait tout les deux que tu vas demander, donc je te devance sur ça – sont :

1) finir toutes les chansons que je joue et travaille pour en faire un album au final

2) (censuré parce qu'on ne peut pas en parler)

3) Trouver et acheter le plus horrible des cadeaux pour ma grand mère et détronner mon père dans la catégorie pire-cadeau-pour-mamie.

Ok, qui pro quo bébé ! Je veux savoir les tiennes !

J'ai choisis d'être surpris,

Blaine !

Excuse moi pendant que je vais m'immoler par le feu,

Blaine

-x-

**Lundi 1er Janvier, 2015 – 17:32**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Je ris tellement

Oh Blaine !

C'est tellement une leçon du karma pour toi. Tu en fait une compétition. Tu brises notre règlement de ne pas en parler, pas une, ni deux, mais TROIS fois (dire « je ne vais pas dire ce que je vais dire, parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord de ne plus en parler » n'est pas vraiment ne plus en parler). Tu te la pétais pour la photo. Pareil que pour l'argent de ta famille. Tu t'affiches en étant bourré (deux fois en une semaine). Tu m'appelles Bitch, deux fois.

C'est comme si tu demandais cette punition Blaine ! Va t'immoler autant que tu veux, mais tu te l'es apporté tout seul.

Aussi, à en juger du mail je pense que tu n'étais pas tant en train de te remettre de la cuite, tu étais déjà bourré

Mon voyage était super ! On est allé visiter les Alpes et c'était magnifique ! Et les petits villages et maisons sont adorables ! J'avais juste envie de rester là pendant un mois, coupé du monde, créant mes tenues et apprécier la paix complète et absolue (mais ça voulait dire un mois sans connexion internet, donc... non.)

Regarder Will & Grace

Regarder moins de télé réalité : rester seulement sur Long Island Medium, What Not To Wear et Projet Runway (peut-être America's Next Top Model aussi)

Visiter beaucoup plus d'endroits et sortir de ma maison

Ton chat a l'air aussi idiot que toi,

je veux la rencontrer

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 2 janvier, 2015 – 19:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Est-ce qu'on est en train de créer notre deuxième pacte ?

Les télés réalités en échange de Will & Grace ? Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça.

Cela a tellement de sens, Kurt. Je suis ravi que tu as vécu une expérience enrichissante et unique là bas, mais c'est définitivement une bonne chose que tu sois prêt à revenir, et ça t'as aidé à définir ce que tu voulais faire dans ta vie.

Et si tu veux vraiment rester en contacte avec ces gars, tu peux ! J'veux dire, prends bien soin de leur envoyer un mail de temps en temps une fois toutes les deux semaines, ou un truc du genre. Ce n'est pas impossible juste parce que vous allez retourner dans vos pays d'origines. J'veux dire, regarde, qui aurait cru que tu aurais trouvé une amitié via un mail que tu n'étais pas censé recevoir ? Si tu peux créer ça tout en gérant la longue distance, tu peux définitivement le garder. Bien sur, ils ne vont pas devenir tes meilleurs amis pour toujours, mais tu n'as pas à les laisser partir totalement de ta vie non plus.

En plus, si tu veux visiter les villes d'où ils sont, ils peuvent t'aider et ça t'éviterai de dépenser une fortune dans un hôtel.

Pour célébrer à quel point tu me juges là (ça a dû être dur d'accepter le pacte pas-de-jugement avec moi) balance moi ton top trois des pires films.

En parlant de juger, j'ai été faire du shopping avec Rachel cet après midi. Cette fille est dingue. Comment elle fait pour avoir ces vêtements avec les goûts qu'elle a ?

C'est comme si elle était focalisée sur les pulls moches,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 4 Janvier, 2015 – 17:45**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : La réponse à cette énigme

Est Kurt Hummel.

Et oui, c'est vrai. Quand on a déménagé sur New York, tous les mois je jetais deux de ses tenues moches et je l'accompagnais faire du shopping en échange (ça lui a pris un an avant que le plupart de son armoire soit aussi belle que maintenant). On ne peut pas lui faire confiance quand on va faire du shopping. Je suis ravis que tu ais été là (même si elle m'avait en quelque sorte promis qu'elle n'irai pas faire du shopping sans moi pendant que je n'étais pas là mais ça sera une histoire que je règlerai avec elle), mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Elle va beaucoup mieux : tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait pendant toutes ses années lycée.

Oui, tu dois en savoir des choses par rapport à économiser de l'argent pendant que tu voyages, hein Blaine ? Je parie que tu fais de vrais compromis dans ces chambres d'hôtels pour ne pas gaspiller l'argent... ça doit être un vrai poids ces hôtels quatre étoile pour économiser ! (je taquine, je taquine.. tu as raison et je vais définitivement faire de mon mieux pour rester en contacte !)

Ce n'était pas si dur d'être d'accord sur ça parce que je te juge toujours, je ne dis juste pas à voix haute mes opinions. Mouahaha.

Je vais te donner mon top trois des films que je déteste le plus même si beaucoup de gens/pas mal de gens pensent que ce sont de bons films ou pas si mauvais (et il n'y a pas que ces trois films qui sont horribles) – sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant.

Die Hard – Il se peut que je te taquine sur celui là. Ou peut-être que je déteste réellement l'inhabilité de Bruce Willis à ne pas savoir jouer, et que ça m'ennuie avec toutes ces séquences d'actions et les stupides « one liner »... tu ne sais jamais, yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker !

Les bêtes du sud sauvage – je veux dire, le gosse était mignon, oui, mais il n'y a pas d'histoire. Il n'y avait rien. C'était juste grossier, quoi qu'attachant ce gosse qui court dans des vêtements sales et dans des environnements peu sains. Et c'était quoi ces bestioles qui n'arrêtaient pas de sortir de de partout. What. The. Fuck.

L'abominable vérité – c'est juste offensant. Totalement offensant. Tout est offensant.

Olala, je pourrais continuer pendant des heures...

N'essaye même pas de le cacher, tu juges tout autant (enfin, va lire ce que tu as dit sur Rachel).

Dis moi les tiens,

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 5 Janvier, 2015 – 18:11**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : tu me juges ?!

Kurt,

Non ! Stop ! Tu vas finir par m'embarrasser !

Mais oui, je l'avoue, l'autre jour j'ai passé l'après midi entière à juger Rachel. Et apparemment tu es un remède miracle ! Bref, elle avait besoin d'une robe pour le showcase de Printemps à la NYADA (apparemment elle a besoin de répéter sa prestation dans sa robe des mois à l'avance... ?), et j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour la garder concentrée sur la tâche, et on lui en a trouvé une claire et délicate, mais aussi énergétique et vibrante, tu sais, tout comme elle. Elle est sublime en turquoise au passage. C'était tellement amusant !

Je vais juste ignorer les pics que tu n'arrêtes pas de lancer sur la richesse de ma famille.

The dark knight rises – Entre ruiner le corps et le visage de Tom Hardy, et s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, genre comme si j'avais cinq ans et que j'avais des difficultés à comprendre les choses, c'est l'un des films les plus décevant que j'ai jamais vu. Surtout quand ça arrive après The Dark Knight et la splendeur du Joker. Même pas Marion Cotillard pourrait sauver le plus insensé des retournements de situation de l'historie.

Mullholand Drive – On en a parlé de ça. Ça n'a pas de sens. C'est a juste un côté artistique et ils ont mis une lesbienne en action pour le garder sexy. Je ne comprend pas en quoi la partie pour prendre soin est utile.

Amadeus – J'veux dire, quoi... 8,4 sur AlloCine pour ce bordel ? Le génie de Mozart ne mérite pas mieux qu'un script boiteux et une façon de jouer bancale ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent perdre leur temps dans ce film. Je ne le comprend pas. Il n'y a pas un seul bon acteur dedans. Pas un. C'est triste.

Parle moi de tes rêves de toujours, mais les plus idiots. Ceux à qui tu n'as jamais rien dit parce qu'ils sont ridicules. Je veux savoir ceux-là.

Je veux tout savoir,

Blaine

-x-

**Samedi 6 janvier, 2015 – 17:45**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Ne le sois pas !

Juste parce que je juge ne veux pas dire que je juge dans un mauvais sens... En plus, tu sais que je plaisantais.

Et, ugh, ta sélection de films décevants était tellement meilleure que la mienne ; la tienne contenaient de vrais films connus, et la mienne que quelques films que certaines personnes aiment. Je demande un nouvel essais, je veux savoir ton top 3 des surestimées/mauvaises séries télé, et ensuite je te dirais les miennes.

C'est Rachel pour toi ! Mais je ne comprend même pas comment elle a peut être au Showcase de Printemps. Ils donnent en main propre l'invitation un mois à l'avance, ni plus ni moins. Non, attends, oublie ça, je sais exactement comment elle sait.

Un égo incomparable.

Oh mon dieu... Je ne sais pas si j'ai des rêves stupides (à part ceux dont on a déjà parlé – rompre avec quelqu'un en public, rejoué 99% de N'oublie Jamais, etc...)... J'veux dire, je travaille toujours sur l'idée de demander à mon père d'engager un homme en costume qui vienne me chercher à l'aéroport parce que c'est la chose la plus cool du monde. Ooh ! J'ai aussi ce rêve de faire de bonnes affaires sur des trucs genre les bijoux d'Elizabeth Taylor, (ces jours-ci je m'assois juste devant mon ordinateur à regarder les ventes se faire, en soupirant et prétendant que je pourrais un jour m'en offrir un). Et je veux rencontrer la Famille Royal d'Angleterre ! Et je suppose, si tu considères ça comme stupide, j'ai toujours voulu me teindre les cheveux en quelque chose de choquant (mais stylé), mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour le courage de le faire.

Je suis curieux, je veux tout savoir sur tes rêves les plus idiots et fous.

Partage un peu,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 6 Janvier 2015 – 22:51**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : je te tiendrais la main pendant que tu te teindras les cheveux

Le soutient est important, et je t'en offrirai toujours. Et si ça ne te plait pas et que tu le regrettes je raserai ton crâne moi-même, et le mien au passage pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul. Oui, c'est une blague sur le cancer ; et oui, je l'ai déjà fait mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce dans quoi je m'embarquer et j'ai passé les deux jours qui ont suivis avec les yeux bouffis des larmes.

Ahahah, est-ce que ça _doit _être une compétition ? Okay, d'accord. Voilà.

Private Practice – Alors je sais que ce n'est pas tant surestimé ni mauvais que ça, mais ça doit être sur la liste, parce que la série m'ennuie. Enfin, peu professionnel, pas utile et pas crédible sont les mots qui décrivent cette « pratique ». Il y a juste trop de drame et pas assez de place pour respirer. Aussi, ils ont tués leur seul personnage adorable, Dell ; et transformé l'air frais que Charlotte avait en une pleurnicharde victime. Non, juste, non

Dr House – Non, je n'ai rien contre les séries dramatiques ou comiques sur la médecine. C'est juste que House était la série la plus prévisible de la planète. Je pouvais deviner à la seconde près le moment où il allait découvrir la maladie. Aussi ça a été censuré dans quelques pays à causes des fausses informations données sur les médicaments.

How I Met Your Mother – était la plus grosse déception de ma vie. Encore un fois, ce n'est pas surestimé parce qu'au bon d'un moment même quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux avec la série (et par quelqu'un je parle de Marshall et Lilly) que je l'étais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que c'est pourris. C'était quoi ce final ? Je n'ai pas regardé 10 saisons de Ted à apprendre à passer à autre chose avec Robin pour le voir retourner avec elle à la dernière seconde. Et elle méritait beaucoup mieux (elle méritait Barney). C'est juste STUPIDE.

Donc voilà. Lance moi ta meilleure proposition.

J'ai hâte du jour où je pourrais dire que je possède cent nœuds papillons. Je veux être la voix d'un Prince de Disney ou un Héros ou peu importe ou même un arbuste ça fera l'affaire. Je rêve d'être enfermé dans un centre commercial pendant une nuit et complètement disjoncter et m'amuser. J'ai en quelque sorte envie de faire l'amour sur chacun des meubles de ma grand mère chez elle juste comme ça et ne rien lui dire et la regarder s'assoir confortablement sur son canapé. Je veux collaborer sur des chansons avec Justin Timberlake.

Je t'en ai donné quelques uns,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 7 janvier 2015 – 18:00**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : La vie est une compétition, qui va à la chasse perd sa place

Je ne vais jamais me raser le crâne. Par contre je deviendrais surement un Hermite avant de me teindre encore et toi, Rachel et Tina viendraient me rendre visite à tour de rôle pour me tenir compagnie.

Tu as fait de bons choix, en effet. Je ne sais pas... je pense qu'on ne change pas. Par contre, comment tu connais si bien Private Practice si tu détestes tellement ?

Ghost Whisperer – Je voulais frapper cette femme au visage depuis le début de la série. Premièrement, je comprend le besoin pour le style, la présentation personnelle et l'attention de ton apparence : ce qui est aussi ce que je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle voudrait dormir avec deux kilos de maquillage sur elle ! Elle appelle juste les rides à venir prématurément. Mais, non, vraiment, cette série est tellement ennuyante et le personnage principal et son mari n'ont aucune personnalité, à part être en colère et bouder beaucoup, et quelques fois revenir glorieusement en pétant plus haut que leur cul. Donner moi mon Long Island Medium et je serais bien plus heureux.

Pretty Little Liars – pas de patience et pourtant encore une autre série sur des blancs canons qui ont des problèmes avec eux-mêmes.

90201 – on disait quoi sur moi qui me moque de la richesse de ta famille ? (mais aussi, voir plus haut et ajoute un personnage gay symbolique qui casse _tout _les stéréotypes, ce qui est tellement un cliché de Hollywood... vraiment ?)

Que tu rêves de faire la voix d'un Prince Disney n'est pas stupide – accroche-toi s-y parce que je crois vraiment que ça peut arriver. J'aimerai vraiment si ça arrivait ! Et la collaboration avec Justin peut aussi arriver, éventuellement... Je peux allumer une bougie pour toi si tu veux (non, mais sérieusement, tu es si talentueux, tout peux arriver).

Tu peux avoir une addiction aux noeuds papillons Blaine, et si tu as un problème tu devrais demandé de l'aide (même si je les aime bien sur toi, on a pas besoin de m'étaler à ce sujet).

Sur CHAQUE meubles ?!

Je commence à vraiment travailler sur mon projet final demain ! Je suis tout excité !

Je peux voir des photos de quand tu étais chauve ?

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 7 janvier, 2015 – 22:43**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Eeeeeeck !

J'ai toujours envie d'être surpris mais je suis tellement tellement tellement curieux ! Ouiiii !

Pourquoi les gens ne savent rien sur les choses qu'ils détestent ? La curiosité morbide, bien évidemment ! Non, mais vraiment, notre femme de ménage devait prendre une pause tous les après midi juste pour le regarder, pendant que mes parents ne sont pas encore à la maison. Des fois je le regarde avec elle pendant que je fais mes devoirs, mais la plupart du temps elle ne dit rien et s'assure que l'épisode est enregistré.

T'as pas intérêt à te moquer de moi pour avoir une femme de ménage, je sais comment faire un lit.

Ahahaha, Ghost Whisperer, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à cette série là ?

Tu me promets que j'ai une vraie chance de faire la voix d'un personnage de Disney ? C'est quelque chose d'énorme pour moi, on a pas juste grandi avec les films Disney, avec Coop on les utilisait comme échappatoire pour tout. On connait toutes les chansons par cœur, on a des chorégraphies... c'est juste... Disney, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr je ne devrais pas le faire sur tous les meubles en une seule journée ! Une pièce par semaine... Je pourrais calmement le faire dans chaque pièce de la maison quand elle est à la messe du Dimanche. Mais on prend ça trop au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une blague. Seulement son canapé m'ira très bien (et je n'irais pas près du lit)

Je n'ai pas de photos de moi le crâne rasé.

Et c'est simplement une raison supplémentaire pour laquelle tu ne peux pas rencontrer ma mère.

Blaine

-x-

**Lundi 8 janvier, 2015 – 17:43**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : J'ai acheté du tissus aujourd'hui !

Hey,

Donc, si tu aurais aimé avoir choisi un de mes choix de séries ça veux dire que j'ai gagné cette fois-ci (laisse moi juste avoir cette victoire au moins)

Blaine, je suis sérieux. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus talentueuse que je connais (et ça veux dire beaucoup puisque mon Glee Club était remplis de personnes talentueuses), et je sais ça grâce à une seule chanson que tu as écrit après une blague, et deux compétitions de chorales au lycée. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand tu feras des concerts en vrai un de ces jours. Je pense vraiment qu'avec ton talent, ton cerveau et ton ambition tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Tu chantes vraiment très bien, mais ta voix quand tu parles est aussi magnifique et ta façon de parler frôle la perfection. Commence à faire des castings pour faire du doublage et je suis sûr que tu vas commencer à avoir des propositions, ce qui fera très bien sur ton CV.

Et quand tu seras célèbre, ton agent pourra au moins dire que tu as de l'expérience quand il/elle sera en train de harceler les producteurs de Disney pour te faire passer un casting.

Tu peux faire vraiment tout ce que tu veux, je te le promets. Tu as juste besoin d'un plan. Comme tu en as un pour les meubles de ta grand mère (pour quelqu'un qui rigole seulement, tu as déjà tout prévu, hein ?)

J'ai tellement du mal à ne pas mentionner la femme de ménage quand même. Tu l'as regardé avec elle et lui a enregistré ? T'étais ami avec elle ? Est-ce que c'est comme dans les films où le fils d'une famille riche se rebelle contre les traditions et devient ami avec le personnel, ce qui horrifie tout le monde ?

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rencontrer ta mère,

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 9 janvier, 2015 – 20:54**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tu sais quoi ?

Tu es quelqu'un de méchant, et tu es juste jaloux que j'ai eu un piano à Noël.

(mais merci pour le discours qui remonte le moral et pour Le Plan, tu as raison : et aussi, si ça marche pour moi, ça fonctionne aussi pour toi Kurt)

Revient me parler quand tu t'en seras remis,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 10 Janvier, 2015 – 17:38**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Non, tu sais de quoi je viens de me rendre compte ?

On est une version réelle de N'oublie Jamais. Juste, regarde, moi, le fils d'une pauvre famille de travailleurs, qui est fier et ne s'excuse pas de son héritage, avec une passion pour le design (le mien pour les vêtements, le sien pour les maisons et la décoration) et juste aussi incroyablement beau que Ryan Gosling. Et puis toi, d'une grande famille riche, déshonorant les croyances de ses proches (grand mère) et les traditions (dans plus d'une façon, youpi pour toi) et refusant d'atteindre les objectifs qu'ils ont pour toi, tout en étant aussi mignon et charmant que Rachel McAdams.

Maintenant tous ce qu'il manque est une grande roue et un James Marsden qui anéantis et essaye de te garder loin de moi. Non, attends ! La partie de l'autre homme s'est déjà passé... Il n'a pas juste anéantis (du moins pas de là où j'étais). Et ta grand mère a besoin de commencer à supprimer mes mails avant que tu les vois, pour que je pense que tu oublies tout sur moi et que ça me rende fou de travailler sur ses vêtements parce que ça me fait penser à toi et aux promesses qu'on s'est faite.

Tout s'accorde tellement bien.

Non, mais vraiment, je vais arrêter de me moquer de l'argent que tu as eu du mal à te faire,

Kurt

-x-

**Jeudi 10 Janvier, 2015 – 21:48**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : je te jure

Tu sais, certaines personnes tueraient pour sortir avec quelqu'un du pedigree de ma famille. Et te voilà, te moquant de ça à chaque fois.

Voilà, ta petite blague sur N'oublie Jamais était drôle et j'ai bien rigolé plusieurs fois, mais on doit arrêter.

Ok, d'accord on ne dois pas... parce que c'est drôle.

Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment lancer des mauvaises et horrible pensés sur toi ? Cette chose par rapport à moi étant riche et tout, et comment les gens utilisent ça contre moi (je ne parle vraiment pas de toi, hein !...)

ça me mets un petit peu mal à l'aise. Je sais que je suis vraiment chanceux d'être né dans cette famille – je suis si chanceux d'avoir vécu toute ma vie sans avoir à avoir peur financièrement, ce que certains rêveraient vraiment d'avoir, et d'avoir des parents aimants et attentionnés en plus de ça. Mais aussi, je ne prends pas ça pour acquis. Je laisse mes parents m'aider pour les frais de scolarités, le loyer, les allocations et tout – mais je ne prévois pas de les laisser m'aider toute ma vie et j'ai toujours travaillé dur à l'école et en dehors pour être indépendant et ma propre personne. Ma première guitare et mon premier piano je me le suis payé tout seul, avec l'argent que j'avais gagné avec le babysitting et les leçons que je donnais aux voisins. Ils étaient pas de super bonne qualité, mais c'était avec mes propres moyens.

Et quand j'aurais mes propres enfants j'espère que je pourrais le donner le même confort et les opportunités que mes parents m'ont donné, ils pourront alors faire un pas dans ce monde avec les outils nécessaires pour faire quelque chose d'eux-mêmes. C'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être ?

Je sais que je ne veux pas être comme ma grand mère... Je veux être quelqu'un de décent et qui en vaut la peine, mais ça n'a pas à être en dépit du fait que j'ai de l'argent ?

J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de fois il faut que je dois m'excuser du fait que je suis né dans l'argent, et peut-être que je dois. C'est juste horrible et dégoûtant pour moi.. être là, un homme blanc riche faisant croire que le monde est horrible pour moi, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ça du tout... ! Je ne suis pas une victime du tout, et je ne me suis jamais sentis comme une victime ! Je suppose que peut-être une des raisons de ce problème c'est que je suis mal à l'aise et c'est exactement parce que je ne sais pas comment je dois me sentir par rapport à ça. Je prends en compte toutes les remarques même les plus infimes. Ce privilège que j'ai, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, va toujours faire partis de qui je suis et je ne peux rien y faire, mais j'espère honnêtement que ça peut juste m'aider à être quelqu'un de meilleur et aider les autres à être meilleurs aussi.

Est-ce que ça te paraît logique pour toi ? Parce que la plupart du temps ça ne le fait pas pour moi. Si recevoir quelques blagues est le prix que je dois payer pour mon privilège je vais juste ravaler ma salive parce que, m'enfin..! Regarde autour de toi, Blaine !

Écoute, Kurt, ignore moi. Je suis juste en train de tourner en rond en essayant de comprendre ce qui me met si mal à l'aise.. C'est bizarre que ça ai été la dernière chose que je t'ai dite par rapport à ma vie, hein ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment je me sens et comment les gens me perçoivent à cause de ça et je supposes que c'est ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

Ne prend pas ça dans le mauvais sens, Kurt. Je ne suis pas fâché ! Pas du tout, et la plupart de tes blagues étaient drôles et je sais que c'était juste des blagues. Je vis juste une de ces journées où mon cerveau est constamment contre moi et il ingurgite les moindres petits commentaires de problème de soi. Et je pense que si quelqu'un va mettre du sens dans ce merdier, ou du moins ne pas penser que je suis un trou du cul pour ça, c'est toi.

J'ai presque envie de ne pas envoyer ce mail. Ça fait comme si c'était un si gros truc qui vient de nul part. Oh mon dieu...

en plus l'histoire de N'oublie Jamais a déjà été très très bien rejouée par mes parents (les genres inversés, bien sûrs) et c'était autant épique (à l'époque) plutôt douloureux pour tous les deux,

je t'assure que non,

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 11 Janvier, 2015 – 18:55**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Oh merde

Donc, je suis désolé.

Je ne disais pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise à ce sujet. C'était juste des blagues et je ne pense aucune de ces choses sur toi. Je ne pense pas que les stéréotypes s'appliquent sur toi ; tu n'es ni flemmard, ni égoïste ou encore moins un escroc. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir honte de tes origines non plus. Je veux dire, 99% des gens dans ce monde tueraient pour être à ta place, donc sois-en fier, si jamais... ?

Dans tous les cas, je ne te vois pas comme un « homme blanc riche ». Je te vois comme un homme, que j'apprécie beaucoup, et qui, parmi d'autres trucs, s'est avéré qu'il soit riche.

Ayant dit tout ça dans mes excuses.. Je penses que certaines choses que tu ais dites ont un sens, mais surtout les choses sur toi ne sachant pas comment te sentir par rapport à ça. On va le faire comme ça – est-ce que tu as le droit d'être en colère de la façon dont les gens te jugent par rapport à ton rang économique et social ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas.

Je peux te taquiner sur ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais faim d'argent et que j'en avais horriblement besoin. Bien sûr j'ai dû travailler par-ci par-là au garage de mon père pour que je puisse être sûr de m'acheter quelques vêtements qui coûtent chers, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement galérer non plus. On est tous les deux des hommes blancs privilégiés. Qui sommes-nous de parler de la bonne façon politique d'être riche ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas.

Et je pense que beaucoup de ces problèmes viennent du fait que la plupart des familles que tu as eu l'habitude de croiser aux country club ne pouvaient pas faire attention à la décence et l'équité.

Je pense que c'est comme tu as dit : juste assure toi d'utiliser ton privilège pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur, et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Si tu étais si mal à l'aise tu aurais dû le dire, et plus tôt. Je sais que je peux être un peu violent quelques fois, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes comme ça !

Donc... toute blague mise de côté, j'ai besoin de rencontrer tes parents,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 11 Janvier, 2015 – 19:37**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : je savais que je t'avais garder pour une raison

Hey,

Premièrement, comme je l'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas mis mal à l'aise du tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je te le promets. Je me plaignais juste.

Merci de réussir à me faire sentir moins comme un crétin pour avoir dit tant de conneries. Parce que pour répondre à la question que tu as dit avec tant d'éloquence – Non, je ne pense pas que j'ai le droit d'être en colère sur ça. Mais je le suis toujours en quelque sorte. On ne va plus jamais en parler. C'est la définition du premier problème du monde et je panique tout seul en étant si plaintif et débile. Ugh ! Laisse moi juste évacuer tout ça en me secouant pour sortir ce sujet hors de mon corps parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire d'autre que de laisser aller ma vie avec décence et générosité et essayer de ne pas être un gros trou du cul et me plaindre de problèmes qui ne sont pas de vrais problèmes.

…

Okay tous les problèmes sont évacués.

Tu travaillais au garage de ton père ? Il est mécanicien ? Tu sais réparer les voitures ? Tu portes des salopettes avec des tâches de cambouis ? Tu avais des traces du cambouis sur le visage ? Je dois continuer ?

Tu veux bien me dire la date exacte de ton retour ici ?

Je veux presque que vous vous rencontrez, juste pour voir ce qui va se passer. Surtout entre toi et ma mère.

Probablement une sorte d'explosion mondiale,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 12 Janvier, 2015 – 11:04**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : Les amis mentent les uns pour les autres

Salut les filles,

Faites moi une faveur et mentez à Blaine s'il vient à vous demander le jour de mon vol retour à la maison. Il veut savoir quand je rentre, mais j'avais en quelque sorte envie de le surprendre, donc, j'ai en quelque sorte besoin de vous pour lui mentir et lui dire que je serais de retour le 29 si il demande. Faites tourner le mot à tous ceux qui pourraient balancer.

Merci !

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 12 Janvier, 2015 – 14:55**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment levé et t'es secoué le corps pour tout évacuer ?

Tu l'as probablement fait. Idiot.

Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais tu as totalement raison. C'est juste une de ces pensées qu'il faut mieux garder privé. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être en colère sur ça, mais tu peux t'arrêter d'agir comme si tu devais être une quelconque victime dans la situation. (ça a quand même été une conversation intéressante et je ne pense pas que tu sois un crétin plaintif ; l'être pendant un moment et en être un tout le temps sont des choses différentes)

Blaine... ça se rapproche dangereusement du sujet sur lequel on s'est mis d'accord à ne pas en parler !

Mais oui, mon père est un mécano et je sais réparer les voitures (vraiment que les trucs de bases) et j'ai bel et bien des salopettes, mais elles sont lavées fréquemment et j'évite les tâches de cambouis comme si c'était la peste (même si elles se mettent de partout, même dans mes cheveux)

Mon retour sera le 29. Oh putain, dans moins de vingt jours.

La création de la tenue avance très bien,

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 12 janvier, 2015 – 20:26**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : je l'ai fait... :p

Je suis content d'en avoir parlé avec toi aussi.

Je sais que c'était à la limite de briser les règles, Kurt, mais ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu as rajouté tes cheveux dans la conversation, espèce de sournois. Tu sais que tu as des cheveux magnifique, et tu sais qu'ils doivent probablement être sublime en désordre avec des traces de cambouis et tout. Maintenant _je_ ne dirais rien sur tes cheveux. C'est toi qui en a parlé.

Le 29 ? Ok, je serais libre ce jour là, donc c'est bon ;) Tu aimes bien les fêtes surprises ? :P

Kurt, je suis si excité pour la tenue ! Question.. Comment je dois choisir ma préférée si je ne les vois pas parce que je veux que ce soit une surprise ? Réponse, je ne choisis pas, je te fait confiance pour faire le bon choix.

Dix sept jour : si peu et encore beaucoup trop.

Il faudrait que je songe à utiliser mon appel Skype

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 12 janvier, 2015 – 21:16**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94)

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : RE: Les amis mentent les uns pour les autres

Y'a pas de problèmes ! (Rachel est là, et elle est aussi d'accord)

Tu penses faire quoi comme surprise ?

Xoxo

-x-

**Lundi 13 Janvier, 2015 – 15:04**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : J'accepte les propositions

Mais j'avais pensé à juste dormir quand je revient le 25 et ensuite aller chez vous le jour qui suit avant qu'il rentre de peu importe où il était. Et vous pourrez tous les deux disparaître avant qu'il revienne aussi. Une simple idée...

Merci !

Kurt

-x-

**Lundi 13 Janvier, 2015 – 15:17**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Ce n'est pas une surprise si je m'y attends

Blaine,

Tu ne demandes pas aux gens ce qu'ils pensent d'une fête surprise. Bref, j'aime bien les surprises tant que ce sont des surprises gentilles. Mais si c'était une de tes façons ou à Tina ou Rachel de me demander si tu peux organiser une fête pour mon retour, quand je viens juste de sortir de l'avion, je ne suis pas sûr. Je serais vraiment fatigué du voyage, donc je vais surement avoir envie de voir juste quelques personnes pour un moment (me prélasser des moments heureux d'être avec vous), mais ensuite j'aurais envie d'aller dormir. Donc, peut-être laisse la fête surprise pour le jour qui suit quand je ne ressemble pas et n'ai pas l'air de quelqu'un d'endormis ?

Pourquoi, Mr. Anderson, je rougis à votre implication ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles...

Comme s'il y avait un doute avec laquelle des tenues serait ta préférée. Je sais ton style de vêtements Blaine Anderson, toi gentlement élégant est un accrocs à la nostalgie.

J'aimerai que tu l'utilises,

Kurt

-x-

**Lundi 13 Janvier, 2015 – 22:41**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : _Est-ce qu_'on organise une fête surprise ?

_Est-ce qu'on ne le fait pas ?_ Tu ne le sauras pas, Kurt. Jamais. Parce qu'elle peut arriver le 29, ça peut être deux jours plus tard... ça peut arriver le 31 août, tu ne le sauras pas.

Je pense que les fêtes surprises vont à tout le monde tant que ce sont des fêtes sympas, Kurt. Ce sont les mauvaises surprises dont les gens ont des sentiments mitigés :P

J'aime les surprises aussi, juste pour que tu saches... je dis ça juste comme ça.

En parlant de surprises – Tina s'est faite une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et elle est sublime ! Attends avant de la voir tu vas en prendre pleins la vue.

Si tu rougis c'est que ça veux probablement dire quelque chose, non ? Tu savais ce que tu disais. Tout comme tu le savais très bien quand tu parlais des goûts vanilles. Tu me tends des perches, Hummel, et c'est ce qu'on appelle briser les règles.

Je le garde pour un jour où je sens vraiment que ça fera une différence,

Blaine

-x-

**Mardi 14 Janvier, 2015 – 15:12**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Donc aujourd'hui craint

Je suis resté dans la salle d'étude aussi tard que possible mais on ne pouvait travailler que par période de travail, et je n'avais que ceux du matin. Je suppose que même le travail ne m'aidera pas à me sauver d'aujourd'hui.

C'est l'anniversaire de Finn.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez mauvais parler à Rachel et mes parents était brutal.

Je... J'en peux plus avoir cette journée.

Si tu vois Rachel aujourd'hui, fait lui un câlin. Tina et Mike et tout le monde pourrait surement apprécier le geste aussi.

Dieu sait que moi aussi,

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 14 Janvier, 2015 – 17:01**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Skype

Je viens juste de voir ton mail. Dès que tu es en ligne appelle moi. Je serais là à t'attendre. On a pas besoin de parler de Finn, on a pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit dont tu n'as pas envie de parler.

S'il te plait, appelle moi juste.

Gros câlin,

Blaine

-x-

« .. et bien sûr il a fini son speech par 'et le spectacle doit continuer de partout' »

un petit rire 'quoi ?!'

« Bref, ça a marché. On est monté sur cette scène et on a tout donné, chacun de nous... J'veux dire, ce n'était pas le meilleur des sentiments du monde, jouer pour cinq personnes dans la salle, tous qui nous huaient ou nous lançaient des trucs. Mais au moins on a tenu le coup »

Froncement de sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont lancé ? »

Un grognement et un rire « Des bonbons à moitié manger, en partie »

Plissement de nez « Ugh »

« Je sais... » un soupir « mais c'est pas ça le plus important. C'est que : c'est le genre de groupe qu'on était. En fait, c'était le genre de leader qu'il était. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent, ou même le plus talentueux. Mais il a toujours essayer de faire la bonne chose, et je pense qu'on ne peux pas vraiment en demander plus... »

« Non on ne peut pas. »

…

« Blanche Neige est quand même la pire... J'veux dire, qui est le débile qui va se balader joyeusement dans les champs avec son cheval, tombe sur une inconnue endormie, et décide de s'arrêter parce qu'apparemment c'est ce que tu fais quand tu vois une inconnue endormie

et dit bonjour. Et ensuite, comme il remarque qu'elle est belle il l'embrasse. Il embrasse une personne morte. On s'en fou qu'elle était pas vraiment morte, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle l'était, et il l'a quand même embrassé. C'est dégoûtant. Et ensuite ils se sont mariés. »

Un sourire affectueux et amusé « Dans le compte de fée, Kurt, ils se sont rencontrés déjà, et ont chanté un duo. Ce qui de ce que je sais c'est l'équivalent du sexe dans les Disney. Donc.. »

« Une raison supplémentaire ! J'veux dire, ils venaient _juste_ de se rencontrer ! »

« Et donc ? Ce sont leurs vies ! Arrête de juger ! »

« Des enfants regardaient Blaine ! »

…

« Il fait des choses qu'il ne te dit pas, Kurt... Il se crée une image qui n'est pas vraie. Tu dois faire attention. »

« Ta gueule, Mike. »

« Non, je suis sérieux ! Tu penses qu'il est charmant, juste attends le moment où tu vas mettre la table avec deux set de couverts différents. Il va complètement disjoncter. »

« Mais oui ! » un regard médusé « Pourquoi tu utiliserais deux set de couverts différents au même moment ? Vous êtes quoi, des sauvages ? Sais-tu comment dresser une table correctement, Mike ? »

Plusieurs rires « Donc ça s'est bien passé pour toi ! »

« Ok, mais savais-tu que Blaine - »

« Non, sérieusement, Mike, arrête ça. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Je vais te tuer dans ton sommeil »

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement le genre de comportement qu'il ne te montre pas Kurt. Tu dois faire attention avec celui-là. Il passe d'un comportement à un autre. » Il se penche, chuchotement entre Blaine et Mike. Mike rougis, se racle la gorge. « Pardonne moi, Kurt. Je mentais. Blaine est parfait, et adorable, et gentil, et intelligent, et tout vaux le coup d'être vécu dans la vie. » Il se penche, d'autres chuchotement, « Et il est super grand »

…

« Sur certains points je suis content qu'on ne vivait pas ensemble, au final... Parce que ça veut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu je lui ai dit au revoir, et je lui ai fait un câlin et lui ai dit que je l'aimais... »

« Si tu avais vécu avec lui, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.. ? »

« Si on avait vécu ensemble, peut-être que mes derniers mots auraient été quelque chose de stupide, comme l'envoyer chier par rapport à la lessive. J'aurais détester ça... » haussement d'épaule, « mais d'un autre côté... j'aurais aimé avoir eu plus de temps avec lui, tu sais ? Même si c'était pour se taquiner ou s'engueuler... Tout le temps qu'on a passé séparé avant qu'il meurt sont comme du temps gâché.. si ça a du sens ? »

Un hochement de tête et un sourire triste « ça a du sens. Mais... je ne sais pas, je pense que peut-être la marque de vraiment aimer quelqu'un c'est sentir comme si tu n'avais pas passer assez de temps avec eux. Peut-être qu'on est fait pour se sentir comme ça par rapport à toutes les personnes qu'on perd, même si c'est soixante ou quatre-vingt ans plus tard. »

« Sachant ça ne rends pas les choses plus facile par contre »

« Je sais... ça rends juste la vie plus effrayante »

…

« J'ai en quelque sorte était viré du catéchisme.. ? »

« Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

« Oui.. J'avais presque sept ans, je pense.. On nous a demandé de dessiner un graphique pour représenter notre foi en Dieu, et j'ai en quelque sorte dessiner un truc comme ça » Mouvement de mains en une ligne verticale et une horizontale, et ensuite, entre les deux une ligne en diagonale qui plonge dramatiquement, « Donc ils ont juste dit à mes parents que je ne prenais pas assez les cours au sérieux... j'étais à une semaine de ma première communion. »

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, c'est adorable. »

« Je pensais juste qu'il fallait qu'on soit honnête ! » un rire « J'veux dire, c'était probablement quand Cooper était dans son pire état, et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il allait mieux, donc... qu'est-ce que j'étais censé pensé ? Ils auraient dû attendre avant de me poser cette question, et cette ligne serait monter en flèche ! »

un froncement de sourcil « Donc tu crois en dieu ? »

« Oh, absolument pas »

…

« Est-ce que les règles des mails s'appliquent à Skype ? »

« Quelles règles ? »

« Tu sais. _La_ règle. Ne demande pas, ne dit pas.. ? »

« Oh.. je.. je ne sais pas.. ehm.. »

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

« Oh... »

« Tout le temps. »

« Blaine... »

« Quoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'elles doivent s'appliquer, les règles. Peut-être qu'elles le doivent bien parce que si tu dis ça je risque de pleurer encore... J'ai envie aussi... mais là il y a tellement de choses que je veux et que je ne peux pas avoir, et juste le fait d'y penser.. »

un soupir. « Ok... »

Yeux hésitants, prise de respiration brutale « Ok ? »

Un sourire honnête et rassurant. « Ok. »

…

Un cris excité « Stop ! »

Un gribouillage rapide pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il arrête. « Ok. Prénom, j'ai eu Camellia. »

« Carmen. Donc, un point pour tout les deux »

« Animal, j'ai mis Camel, ou Chameau si tu préfères »

« Chat. Yep yep. Dix point supplémentaires »

« Marque, j'ai mis Camel. »

« Blaine... »

« Quoi, c'est une marque.. » haussement d'épaule

« D'accord, j'ai mis Citroen... »

« Uuh, pas mal. D'accord, alors pour les pays, villes, village j'ai mis Cambodge. »

« Chili. Couleurs, j'ai Charbon. »

« Camel Caramel. »

« Blaine. »

« Quoi ? C'est une couleur. »

« Ce n'est pas une couleur. C'est beige. »

« C'est aussi une couleur ! »

« Non ça en est pas une ! »

« T'es en train de me dire que tu ne vas jamais utiliser la couleur caramel pour décrire la couleur d'un tissus ? »

Une longue pause. « non. »

« D'accord, alors si caramel c'est beige, alors Charbon c'est soit gris soit noir. Enfin, Kurt, es-ce que tu veux vraiment t'enfoncer dans ce chemin charbonneux ? »

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Janvier, 2015 – 15:21**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : tu devrais faire une carrière d'improvisation de chansons de Katy Perry

Salut,

Donc merci pour la nuit derrière, ça m'a vraiment aidé. Et voir ta bouille est si agréable ! J'arrive pas à croire que je la verrai en VRAI dans une douzaine de jours !

Je n'arrive pas à croire non plus que Tina a coupé ses cheveux et ne m'a rien dit ! Elle est sublime, elle est tellement canon ! Aw, ils me manquent tellement ! Tu as tellement de la chance de vivre avec eux. (J'ai de la chance de vivre avec Rachel, aussi, mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont un peu plus raisonnables et sensibles qu'elle.)

Donc, j'y ai pensé, et je trouve que kidnappé Pirate aurai été mal parce que je comprend que tu t'es attaché à elle et donc tu seras triste, mais tu dois me promettre que je serais son oncle cool qui lui apportera des petits jouets et la gâter de câlins. Ce sont mes conditions, à prendre où à laisser.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on aura plus de Skype... Mais ils ont bien été utilisé, les deux fois. Et je te verrais bientôt.

Tu me manques toujours,

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 15 Janvier, 2015 – 23:01**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je suis d'accord avec tes conditions

Je pense que Pirate va aimer avoir un oncle aussi cool. Et elle aime vraiment les jouet et les bons câlins, donc ça va le faire. J'appréhende juste un peu parce que si vous vous entendez si bien vous allez tous les deux m'oublier et je pense que je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter de ça.

Je te l'ai dit ! Elle est sublime ! Tina est rentré comme ça la dernière fois et j'étais juste sans voix. Ma mâchoire en est tombée. Celle de Mike aussi ! T'aurais dû voir sa tête ! Juste pour te dire que j'ai dormis avec des boules Quies cette nuit-là.

Et tu dois arrêter d'avoir ces choses là avec Katy Perry. Je suis pris par la culpabilité parce que je l'aime vraiment tu sais...

Ta voix et ton visage va me manquer pour les prochains jours jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, mais, tu sais, ton retour est si proche, je pense qu'on peut survivre :) Et une fois que tu seras là je te jouerai toutes les chansons de Katy Perry que tu veux – ou, tu sais, ça n'a pas besoin d'être du Katy Perry. Peu importe, j'aime tout simplement jouer pour toi. Et avec un peu d'espoir, avec toi ?

Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour la nuit dernière. J'ai aimé tout écouter par rapport à Finn, ça devait être quelqu'un de fantastique et je pense que vous avez tous eu de la chance de l'avoir rencontrer.

Je sais que ce mail est à deux doigt de briser les règles.

Mais tu me manques aussi,

Blaine

P.S : J'ai cherché sur google « couleurs qui commencent avec un c » et Camel était listé comme une option. Booyah, bitch.

-x-

**Jeudi 16 Janvier, 2015 – 16:06**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu as du dormir avec des boules Quies souvent ?

Je suis curieux, parce que je sais particulièrement que Tina apprécie la partie physique de leur relation (en fait tu peux difficilement la faire taire sur ça par moment, dieu sait que j'ai essayé). C'est comment de vivre avec eux à ce niveau là ?

Oh s'il te plait, tu vis pour les éloges. Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, peu importe à quel point du clame aimer Katy Perry, et tu sais parfaitement bien que tout le monde pense que tes reprises sont tellement meilleures que les originales. Si tu te sens si mal par rapport à ça tu n'as qu'à arrêter de reprendre ses chansons ! Arrête de te faire avoir des compliments !

Donc, hier n'était pas ma meilleure journée dans la salle d'étude (quelque chose en rapport avec rester debout toute la nuit, tousse tousse), mais j'ai rattrapé aujourd'hui et ça s'est bien passé. Je suis vraiment fier d'au combien ça a avancé. J'ai trop hâte que tu le vois !

Je vais aller acheter un petit jouet pour Pirate !

Je pense que c'est une pensé raisonnable, tu peux paniquer,

Kurt

P.S : Comment tu peux passer de mignon à détestable en si peu de temps ?

-x-

**Vendredi 17 Janvier, 2015 – 17:45**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Les deux premières semaines ont été les pires

Non, je plaisante. Ils sont plutôt respectueux et font attention pour garder le volume assez bas. Les chambres sont dans des côtés opposés avec le salon au milieu, la plupart du temps j'entends quelque chose que si je vais prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine ou quoi. Je les ai surpris quelques fois en train de le faire en pleins milieu du salon, par contre, donc j'ai appris à sonner à la porte avant de rentrer si je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux à la maison. Il se peut qu'ils laissent les sous-vêtements sur les meubles du salon, mais au moins le temps que j'ouvre la porte ils ont tout déplacé dans la chambre. Vraiment, c'était un peu apaisant. J'étais un peu effrayé au début mais ça s'est passé parfaitement bien !

J'aime Tina, je trouve qu'elle est géniale ! Elle n'est pas juste gentille, elle est toujours positive, j'adore ça chez elle. Et Mike est le meilleur coéquipier aux jeux vidéos, parce qu'il est calme et m'aide à me détendre aussi. Vivre avec eux a le meilleur effet sur mon énergie et mon humeur en général. C'est comme rentrer à la maison dans un endroit sain, chaud et joyeux. C'est comme mélanger la zenitude de Mike, l'énergie de Tina et mon.. tu sais, ce que je peux apporter dans le mélange... élégance ? (*tousse* argent ? *tousse*)

Et je sais que tu as vu Mike danser, mais sérieusement Kurt, c'est hypnotisant ! Il est incroyable !

Maintenant, bien sûr que je ne vais pas vivre avec eux pour toujours, mais j'espère que je peux absorber au maximum ce qu'ils dégagent comme énergie dans cette maison et la déplacé peu importe où je serais après, parce que j'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise que je le suis maintenant depuis mes treize ans et encore ouai je vivais avec mes parents.

Ahahah ! Je ne cherchais pas des compliments... ! Consciencieusement !

J'ai hâte de la voir et de l'essayé aussi ! :D

NOOOOOOOON,

Blaine

PS : C'est un talent que j'ai toujours eu :D

-x-

**Samedi 18 Janvier, 2015 – 16:06**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Et n'oublie jamais celui qui a rendu ça possible !

À quel point es-tu content que je t'ai parlé d'eux ? Qui est le meilleur entremetteur pour les colocataires de tous les temps ?

Je fais totalement des demandes de compliments ! Je sais quand je les mérite.

Je pense que c'est impossible quelqu'un sur cette planète de ne pas s'entendre avec Mike, et c'est encore plus impossible de ne pas couiner en les regardant ensemble. Ils sont totalement fait pour être ensemble ! Si quelqu'un a besoin de retrouver sa foi en l'amour, tout ce qu'ils ont a faire est de dîner avec ceux deux là : c'est quasiment contagieux !

Donc devine qui a passé environ une heure au supermarché en attendant de payer, parce que la personne a décidé de payer une année de nourriture avec cinq mode de paiement différent, pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses coupons de réduction ou quoi. J'ai essayé de lui demandé (en Français) si je pouvais juste passer en premier parce que j'avais seulement quatre articles et il a juste ricané, et il s'est retourné vers le caissier et lui a dit « Touristes... »

Connard.

Et c'est la femme de qui qui va retrouver un magasine porno gay parmi les courses ?

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 18 Janvier, 2015 – 21:48**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : T'as pas fait ça !

Tu as vraiment acheté un magasine porno juste pour le mettre dans ses courses ? Est-ce que tu fais ça souvent ?

Les gens malpoli sont les pires.

Je t'ai déjà déclaré ma gratitude éternelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Merci,

Blaine

-x-

**Dimanche 19 janvier, 2015 – 11:36**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson)

Objet : je ne l'ai pas acheté !

Je l'ai posé à la suite des derniers articles sur le tapis, et il était si occupé à emballer ses autres articles qu'il n'a pas remarqué que le caissier le passer au bipper et le rajouter dans le sac avec les concombres. Oh douce vie.

Sérieusement, c'est comme si tout le monde à Paris était super mal élevé (j'exagère bien sûr). Surtout une fois qu'ils réalisent que tu n'es pas Français (« Ugh, je sais que ma ville est magnifique, je n'ai pas besoin de vos compliments ! »).

C'était la première fois pour le magasine porno. Mais j'ai eu du mal à laisser les gens avec leurs comportements de trou du cul. J'veux dire, ce n'est pas compliqué de verser la moitié d'une salière dans un Sunday au Chocolat, ou glisser un vêtement avec le petit antivol toujours dessus dans leurs sac de shopping, ou coller un chewing-gum sur une mèche de cheveux super longue.

Non, je plaisante. Pour la plupart. J'ai seulement déjà salé un Sunday, et je n'ai pas prévenu ce prof horrible et vieux que j'avais quand les gars de ma classe avaient mis des laxatifs dans son café.

Mais honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne doivent rien dire avec les gens méchants et grossiers ? Je refuse de tout simplement me taire et supporter.

Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai besoin que d'entendre ta voix me dire ta gratitude. Simplement le ressentir n'est pas suffisant.

Y'a pas de quoi,

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 19 janvier, 2015 – 19:57**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'en peux plus avec toi là

Et si il avait vu le cassier le passer devant le bip ou s'il avait été celui qui l'emballait ?

Putain, Kurt, tu es une brave petite merde et je suis assis là à rire à m'en tenir les côtes et en complète admiration. Apprends moi comment tu fais.

Est-ce que tu as fait exprès de les mettre à côté des concombres ou est-ce que c'est juste une des choses dans la vie qui te rendent si épatant ?

J'ai quelques fois envie de faire des choses comme ça, mais ensuite je commence à penser que cette personne passe simplement une mauvaise journée et que peut-être elle ne le pensait pas, et peut-être qu'il le regrettera une fois que la pression sera redescendue.. Et je sais que c'est le cas 1% du temps, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Blergh.

Aussi je suis une poule mouillée et je ne supporte pas les confrontations, donc il y a de ça.

Merci,

Blaine

-x-

**Lundi 20 Janvier, 2015 – 15:31**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : est-ce que tu as vu ma tête de « c'était pas moi » ?

Je te le dis, si je veux que quelqu'un croit que ce n'était pas moi, ils ne le croiront pas. Je pourrais être trouver sur une scène de crime avec l'arme du crime dans mes mains, couvert du sang toujours frais des victimes et ils me croiront toujours si je dis que ce n'était pas moi.

Mon père croit toujours maintenant qu'un chat errant violent supersonic a mangé mon animal de compagnie d'enfance, Ernest le Hamster, quand on jouait dehors (j'ai marché dessus accidentellement – il était petit et je ne pouvais pas le voir sur la pelouse). Mon prof du Glee Club croit toujours que c'est l'équipe de football qui s'est introduit dans son bureau et a écrit « obsolète, prévoyant et boiteux » sur les paroles de ses chansons de Journey (comme s'ils savaient ce que ces mots savaient dire), et qui ont fait en sorte qu'elles disparaissent la semaine qui suit. Rachel croit toujours qu'elle a perdu son iPod même si elle ne l'a jamais retiré de sa station stéréo, après l'avoir accidentellement fait tomber dans les toilettes et ruiné.

Tu devrais essayé d'avoir des grosses joues roses et des yeux de bébés bleus. Ça aide à la crédibilité.

Une petite confrontation ne me gêne pas ; je peux t'entraîner si tu veux.

Devine qui va mettre la touche final à sa tenue du projet du semestre ?

C'est bibi,

Kurt

-x-

**Mardi 21 janvier, 2015 – 18:33**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tu es un psychopathe

J'ai un petit peu peur maintenant. Tu as tué ton animal de compagnie d'enfance et ensuite tu as eu la décence d'esprit de mentir sur ça ? Tu t'es introduit dans le bureau de ton professeur ? (je peux comprendre celle sur l'iPod de Rachel un petit peu..) tu avais quel âge quand tu as fait ces choses-là ?!

Et pourquoi tu as utilisé une scène de crime comme description pour prouver ton pouvoir de conviction ?

Je ne sais pas si je veux que tu m'apprennes, Kurt.

Les touches finales ?! Ouiiiiii ! Eeeeeeck ! Excitation !

Merci,

Blaine

-x-

**Mercredi 22 Janvier, 2015 – 15:31**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu es une poule mouillé, monsieur

Tu as facilement peur, Blaine.

Bien sûr j'ai eu la décence d'esprit de mentir sur ça. J'ai tué un petit bonhomme le matin et mes parents rentraient seulement à 17h. La babysitter n'a même pas réalisé qu'il y avait un hamster, déjà, elle était toujours occupée à lire son magasine people. J'avais six ans et je pensais que je pouvais aller en prison pour meurtre s'ils le savaient.

Et notre prof de Glee Club avait une affection pas raisonnable pour Jouney (et d'autres types de groupe démodés). D'abord on a fait Don't Stop Believing et c'était mignon, et ensuite on a fait un medley de Journey et c'était bien... mais après ça, ça nous tapait juste sur le système. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose. J'avais seize ans.

La présentation finale est demain !

Je suis si nerveux,

Kurt

-x-

**Mercredi 22 Janvier, 2015 – 18:33**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : tu pensais que tu pouvais aller en prison pour le meurtre d'un hamster ?

C'est trop mignon et à peine bizarre. Parce que, tu sais, blesser des animaux est un des signes de psychopathie.

Et je suppose que je peux compatir avec le truc sur Journey. Je pense que ça aurait été plus facile de simplement lui demander d'y aller plus doucement.. ?

BONNE CHANCE POUR DEMAIN/AUJOURD'HUI parce que je sais qu'il est incroyablement tard ici

Moins de dix jours. Tu réalises ça ?

Merci,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, 2015 – 16:47**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : LA MEILLEURE NOTE, BITCH !

LA MEILLEURE NOTE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AI A DIRE A CE SUJET !

(Tu n'as pas rencontrer Will Shuester, tu n'as pas à juger mes méthodes. Il n'a jamais écouté l'opinion des autres mis à part celui de Finn, Rachel ou son coup-de-coeur-et-sa-future-femme. JAMAIS.)

OUI MOINS DE DIX JOURS !

LA MEILLEURE NOTE,

Kurt

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, 2015 – 18:33**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : FELICITATION

Oh bordel, meilleure note ! Tu es incroyable, Kurt ! Tu le mérites ! Tu vas conquérir le monde de la mode ! Tu vas les emportés !

Je suis tellement heureux et si fier et si excité pour toi ! Je m'arrête littéralement toutes les cinq secondes pendant que j'écris ce mail pour sauter de partout et danser un petit peu !

Quand tu seras de retour tu me diras tout de ta présentation du projet ! Je veux un descriptif minute par minute de ce qu'il s'est passé.

(Ton prof du Glee Club semble être un peu... bleh. Aussi, dis moi que son coup-de-coeur-bientôt-future-femme n'était pas une étudiante ou faisait parti du Glee Club.)

Merci,

Blaine

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, 2015 – 16:47**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : tu peux arrêter avec la gratitude maintenant

ça devient un peu bizarre. Et j'aime la façon dont on révolutionne le format de lettre basique, et la marque de l'objet aussi.

Tu me fais rougir, Blaine. Mais j'ai bien dit que je savais quand je méritais la reconnaissance, et je pense que je le mérite définitivement.

Mes tenues n'était pas simplement sublimes, mais le concept était complètement là et si bien incorporé et ils l'aiment vraiment « ce n'est pas juste ton look vintage ; c'est une interprétation moderne de quelque chose de dépassé. C'est totalement frais mais en quelque sorte familier »

(Il l'était. Elle ne l'était pas.)

C'est cette vie,

Kurt !

-x-

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, 2015 – 18:33**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je l'ai aimé aussi :)

On a révolutionné la façon de s'envoyer des mails dans une génération qui n'utilise plus les mails.

À mon tour de te demander un top trois. Top trois des mails que je t'ai envoyés.

Mon top 3 des mails, à mon avis est :

Le mail en lettre capitale que tu as envoyé la première nuit quand on a parlé

La réponse du premier mail que je t'ai envoyé

Quand tu m'as dit pour la première fois par rapport à Finn

J'aime beaucoup qu'on ai continué à s'écrire depuis les premiers mois qu'on se connait.

Tu peux vraiment être fier de toi. C'est une reconnaissance dingue, Kurt. Vraiment incroyable ! Je n'arrête pas de sourire pour toi !

Va te faire foutre discussion instantanée de Facebook,

Blaine

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Janvier, 2015 – 10:56**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94 ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : J'arrive pas à croire que je suis de retour demain

Bordel les filles !

J'arrive pas à croire que je rentre à la maison !

J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire mes valises... !

J'ai tellement hâte de vous voir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Dites moi que Blaine n'a aucune idée que je revienne demain. Je vais faire le truc où vous devez le faire sortir de la maison et que je serais là quand vous rentrerez. Je vous laisserais rester pour le très bon dîner que j'aurais cuisiner pour lui (tout le monde), si vous m'aidez. On peut parler des détails demain quand vous viendrez me chercher à l'aéroport. Juste, s'il vous plait, motus et bouche cousues et mentez avec conviction.

JE VOUS AIME,

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Janvier, 2015 – 11:13**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Mais pas Skype ! Skype peut pas aller se faire foutre !

J'adore Skype !

Ooh, c'est un top 3 intéressant, mais aussi sans besoin de réflexion. (je suis un peu confus de tes choix mais d'accord)

Ton premier mail, juste parce que c'est de là que tout à commencer, choix prévisible

Le mail que tu as écrit quand tu étais drogué de tes antidouleurs, parce que c'est comme si j'avais vu une toute nouvelle et inattendue partie de toi

J'hésite entre celui de ton cadeau de Noël (parce que, duh) et le mail où tu me racontes ton enfance, ton coming out, ton don pour la transplantation de moelle osseuse (parce que je savais alors à ce moment là que peu importe ce que tu me diras par rapport à ta vie, tu auras toujours un sens dans ma vie)

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai du sacrifier les blagues boiteuses. J'aime ces mails. Tellement. Et les citations de Noël de ta grand mère aussi. Je ne peux pas toutes les choisir ?

Tu es d'accord ?

Cinq jours restants.

Ça devient réel,

Kurt

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Janvier, 2015 – 14:24**

De : Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94), Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : RE: J'arrive pas à croire que je suis de retour demain

On a pris ça en main ! Ramène juste ton petit popotin ici pour qu'on puisse te faire un câlin et extirper la vie qui reste en toi !

JE T'AIME AUSSI !

Cordialement,

Rachel Berry

étudiante à la NYADA pour les Comédies Musicales

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Janvier, 2015 – 16:24**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Tu n'auras plus besoin des Skype très bientôt

Mes choix ont du sens, de quoi tu parles ?

Ta première réponse m'a rendu un peu plus curieux parce que c'était si poli mais avec une dose de fantaisie entre les lignes et je ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait exactement, et ça m'a perturbé, mais ça m'a juste encore plus donné envie de te parler.

Le mail en majuscule était juste toi étant totalement adorable et fou, donc. Je l'ai lu et j'ai pensé « cette personne vaut le coup d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Il n'y a rien d'ennuyeux ou de prévisible chez ce mec. Je veux de ça dans ma vie. »

Et le mail concernant Finn était tellement honnête, et authentique. Toi, Kurt Hummel, le gars qui étudie la mode à Paris pour un semestre, est devenu réel, ce jour-là.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup de jours, et ce merdier va devenir réel, parce que les règles auront disparues.

As-tu peur ?

-x-

**Vendredi 24 Janvier, 2015 – 17:09**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Quand tu le dis comme ça

ça me fait juste aime ton premier mail encore plus.

Je n'ai pas peur,

Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 25 Janvier, 2015 – 04:41**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : Aéroport time

On se voit plus tard, bitches.

J'vous aime, Kurt

-x-

**Samedi 25 Janvier, 2015 – 09:45**

De : Tina Cohen-Chang (tina_cc94)

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel ), Rachel Berry (miss_rachel_berry )

Objet : les amis mentent les uns pour les autres

Kurt,

Je savais que ça valait le coup que je te mente.

Je suis désolé, mais la surprise qu'il a prévu est tellement meilleure que la tienne.

Bien sûr, le temps que tu le vois, tu verras à quel point j'ai raison.

Bienvenu à la maison !

Avec amour,

Tina

-x-

**Samedi 25 Janvier, 2015 – 10:51**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Heure de confession 2.0

Kurt,

Tu es dans le deuxième avion maintenant, en train de voler par dessus l'Atlantique.

Je savais que tu revenais le 25 depuis presque tout le temps.

Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais attendu autant de temps pour demander ? Quand j'ai emménagé avec Tina et Mike, pendant une des premières nuit, on parlait de toi et à quel point c'était génial que tu étais à Paris pour un semestre complet et Tina a mentionné que quand tu y réfléchissais un semestre n'est pas très long et elle a dit quelque chose comme « J'veux dire, pense à ça, il revient le 25 Janvier, c'est si près ! »

Je pense qu'elle essayait subtilement de me convaincre de poursuivre une relation avec toi. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être convaincu !

Bref, techniquement tu n'es plus à Paris et je suis presque sûr que tu verras ça qu'une seule fois à la maison donc que les règles aillent se faire foutre.

Je veux que ce soit mis à l'écrit, juste comme tout ce qui me mène à ce mail et ce qui me permet d'écrire ce que je suis sur le point d'écrire.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Je pense que tu le sais déjà – J'espère que tu le sais ! Mais juste au cas où mes mots n'ont pas réussir à te convaincre que je pensais vraiment ce que je disais et ce qui se disait entre les lignes, je veux que tu le lises exactement comme ça l'est. Très clairement.

J'ai tellement hâte de commencer à réaliser toutes nos promesses qu'on a fait – de la rupture à Will & Grace.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens tomber amoureux pour quelqu'un qui en vaut vraiment la peine, et c'est un sentiment incroyable de savoir que mon cœur est entre de bonnes mains. Je m'assurerais que tu saches quand j'ai fini de tomber.

Merci, d'avoir répondu à mon mail et lu ma dissertation.

Je te vois à l'aéroport,

Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>N.T : Oui, en traduisant j'ai hurlé sur la confession de Blaine. Rha. Cutie. Eeeeet c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera le dernier et promis cette fois-ci je le publierai en temps et en heure ! :)<strong>

**Merci pour vos messages, reviews et les lectures, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Je n'arrive pas à être triste d'avoir bientôt fini la traduction... vous saurez pourquoi au prochain chapitre.**

**Passez une bonne semaine pour ceux qui sont en vacances, et pour ceux qui ont repris/ne sont pas encore en vacance/n'ont pas de vacances, toutes mes pensées et mon soutient est avec vous !**

**À ce weekend !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**N.T : Je tenais particulièrement à remercier ma beta Pauline pour son travail, et bien sûr merci pour vos lectures et vos messages, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'après que Kurt ait passé la porte vers les bagages de JFK, son bagage à main roulant derrière lui, qu'il se rendît vraiment compte qu'il était à la maison. Les gens autour de lui (la plupart) parlaient Anglais, les publicités et les panneaux étaient en Anglais, la vue était familière, et tout le monde avaient cet air typiquement Américain. Pendant qu'il attendait pour ses bagages, il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les brouhaha, écoutant les conversations des gens autour de lui.<p>

Les heures interminables d'avion faisaient souffrir son corps de fatigue, et il faisait craquer son cou toutes les cinq minutes pour essayer de se décontracter – sans succès. Il essaya de se rappeler exactement à quoi son lit ressemblait dans le loft. Il réfléchit à l'idée de se glisser dedans avec son ordinateur portable et de répondre au dernier mail de Blaine, souriant fièrement de sa propre malice. Puis, il mordit sa lèvre à l'idée de voir Blaine demain.

Comme si l'univers était tout aussi impatient que Kurt, le tapis de bagage commença à tourner avec un gros bruit mécanique, et quelques secondes plus tard les bagages étaient posés dessus. Kurt n'eut pas besoin d'attendre vraiment longtemps avant que la sienne arrive, il l'attrapa une fois en face de lui.

Il espérait que les filles ne comptaient pas sur lui pour attendre pendant des heures, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rester là à les attendre – surtout quand elles venaient le chercher, c'était quand même un privilège puisqu'ils avaient toujours l'habitude de prendre le taxi pour aller au loft. Il vérifia son téléphone pour voir s'il revenait miraculeusement à la vie (ces engins ne sont vraiment pas fait pour divertir les gens pendant de long vols) et soupira quand l'écran resta aussi noir qu'avant. Avec un peu de chance les filles seraient à un endroit facile à trouver. Rachel serait surement en train de hurler de joie ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'est quand il passa par la porte de sortie que Kurt réalisa quelque chose de... bizarre. Il y avait un homme grand dans un costume noir avec une cravate, qui tenait un panneau « KURT HUMMEL ». Il avait un air familier, la peau bronzée, les cheveux sombres et des traits asiatiques, mais Kurt n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il avait déjà pu le voir.

Le ventre de Kurt se serra un peu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que c'était l'idée de son père. Il s'approcha de l'homme et dit « Je pense que c'est moi. »

L'homme hocha la tête et dit, « Si vous pouviez enfiler ça et me suivre. » Il lui tendit un poncho transparent en plastique.

« Quoi ? »

« Il.. heu.. Il pleut dehors. » dit l'homme en guise d'explication.

Bon, Kurt aurait quand même remarqué s'il pleuvait dehors quand il marchait depuis l'avion jusqu'au portillon de l'aéroport, pas une goutte d'eau n'était tombée sur lui. Mais, encore une fois, peut-être que pendant les environ vingt minutes où il était dans le bâtiment, les choses avaient changé.

Essayant de ne pas paraître trop contrarié, il l'enfila, et l'homme se dirigea, non pas vers la sortie, mais vers la foule, autour des boutiques, des cafés et des panneaux d'embarquement.

Kurt se mordit la langue et le suivit.

Il était à deux doigts de faire un commentaire, quand l'homme s'arrêta enfin à une table où se trouvaient deux chaises, qui n'avaient l'air d'appartenir à aucun des cafés en particulier. Deux feuilles de papiers blanches étaient posées sur la table. Il dit « Prenez place, s'il vous plait. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous, M. Hummel. » Insista l'homme, et quand Kurt regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce truc bizarre aussi, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Mike et Sam, souriant, tous le regardant de quelques mètres plus loin, les téléphones sortis et probablement en train de filmer.

« Quoi ? Les gars vous faites quoi ? » Il commença à s'avancer vers eux, son propre visage se brisant en un grand et gros sourire.

« Kurt, juste assis toi bordel de merde ! » lui lança Mercedes avec un regard alerte.

Il s'arrêta dans son pas et observa le groupe ; ils avaient quasiment l'air de trembler d'anticipation pour... quelque chose.

Doucement Kurt commença à prendre conscience que, non seulement les filles étaient censées être là pour le récupérer, mais l'homme en costume ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ce plan. Surtout que, hormis son père qui était capable de répondre ce à quoi il avait toujours rêver, la seule autre personne qui savait qu'il voulait ce genre d'arrivée à l'aéroport était... Blaine.

Le coeur palpitant, Kurt sentit son visage viré vers un rouge écarlate pendant qu'il se dirigea délicatement vers la table et prit place. L'homme en costume prit la feuille de papier et lui tendit.

Kurt eut à peine le temps de poser ses yeux dessus, vit que c'était ce qui ressemblait à un script comme une sorte de dialogue, qu'une forme floue prit place avec hâte sur la chaise en face de lui, et une voix particulièrement familière, sans les distorsions de Skype, se fit entendre « Kurt, je suis tellement désolé d'être en retard ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, je viens juste de sortir de la fac ! »

Kurt releva ses yeux du script pour y trouver Blaine, assis là en face de lui dans toute sa splendeur. Les joues de Blaine étaient légèrement rosées, ses yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres redressées en un sourire.

« Blaine ?! » haleta Kurt. C'est comme si son QI avait diminué de 50%.

Blaine secoua juste la tête, souriant encore plus et lui pointant du doigt le script.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et retira ses yeux de la bouille parfaite de Blaine à contre coeur.

''_ Blaine : Kurt, je suis tellement désolé d'être en retard ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu, je viens juste de sortir de la fac !_

_Kurt : Oh, vraiment ? Tu faisais quoi ?_

_Blaine : Rien, Rien... Juste.. _''

Kurt fronça les sourcils et releva le regard vers Blaine qui l'encouragea en hochant la tête, souriant bêtement.

« Huh,... oh, vraiment ? Tu faisais quoi ? » Balbutia Kurt.

« Rien, Rien... » répondit Blaine, adoptant une parfaite expression de panique, « Juste... »

L'homme en costume s'approcha avec un verre rempli avec ce qu'il semblait être du Coca Cola et le mit sur la table. « Votre boisson, monsieur ». C'est à ce moment que Kurt remarqua le ridicule poncho en plastique que Blaine portait aussi.

Le cerveau de Kurt se décida à fonctionner, même s' il n'arrivait pas à se remettre du court-circuit et après un petit moment de silence, où Blaine était juste assis là en riant légèrement, Kurt regarda de nouveau son script et lut « Je sais ce que tu faisais, Blaine. »

« Tu le sais ? »

« Tu étais en train d'envoyer un mail à quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Kurt et ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en rigolant « Quoi ?! »

Blaine secoua sa tête et lui lança du regard un « joue juste le jeu » et mit une main sur son torse et dit « Non... Je n'oserai pas.. je.. »

« Ne me mens pas, Blaine. » Litt Kurt, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en essayant de s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Je... D'accord c'est vrai. Mais c'est seulement parce que j'en avais absolument besoin, Kurt. Je te promets, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Kurt rit vraiment, « C'est des conneries. »

« Je... » dit Blaine, et puis regarda Kurt et le verre de Coca et fit un signe de la tête comme pour dire « vas-y »

Kurt le regarda bouche bée, immobile telle une statue, et incapable de penser de façon rationnelle. Du coin du regard il pouvait voir qu'ils commençaient à attirer une foule.

Il sortit à moitié de sa stupeur quand Blaine le précipita, la voix tremblante dans un rire, « S'il te plait Kurt, ne me lance pas ce verre au visage, je sais que tu es en colère, mais sois raisonnable. On peut réussir à surmonter ça. » Au même moment qu'il le prononça, il attrapa la main de Kurt dans la sienne (électricité statique, oh bordel de merde bordel bordel) et prétendit être désespéré pendant qu'il amènait leurs mains vers le verre, et le souleva « Kurt, non, s'il te plait.. »

« Blaine, c'est quoi ce... »

« Kurt, pense aux cheveux ! » Blaine resta bouche bée lorsqu'il renversa le verre sur son propre visage.

Kurt resta là, juste comme ça, avec sa mâchoire grande ouverte, pendant que Blaine toussa, les yeux bien fermés et s'essuyant le visage, pendant que des bulles glissaient le long de sa peau. Autour d'eux des rires et des bruits d'étonnement commencèrent à se faire entendre, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, et de trouver une douzaine de personnes en train de les regarder, ses propres amis aussi, avec des sourires idiots sur leurs visages, nombre d'entre eux toujours en train de filmer.

Blaine tapota sur la table pour prendre son propre script et s'essuya le visage avec, juste quand l'homme en costume se pencha vers Kurt et soupira « C'est la partie où tu sors dramatiquement »

« Oh... » il lui fallut au moins cinq secondes avant qu'il enregistre l'information, et il poussa maladroitement la chaise et s'en extirpa. Il fit cinq bons pas quand Blaine l'appela « Kurt attends ! »

Kurt vérifia le script. « Quoi ? » il demanda par dessus son épaule sans se retourner.

« Je n'enverrai plus jamais de mail à personne. Je supprimerai tous mes contacts, sauf toi. »

« Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »

« Je t'écrirai un mail par jour pendant toute une année. J'écrirai trois cent soixante cinq mails. »

Kurt se retourna dramatiquement vers Blaine, qui était plutôt ridicule avec le coca qui glissait sur son poncho. Il savait qu'il n'était surement pas mieux lui non plus. Il vérifia le script et appliqua un soupir et un ton doux à sa voix, « Oh Blaine, je pensais que c'était fini. Je pensais que maintenant qu'on avait plus besoin de s'envoyer de mail tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre... Je pensais que c'était fini. »

« Ce n'est pas fini. » Blaine secoua sa tête énergiquement, et se rapprocha, « Ce n'est pas fini pour moi. » Il était à quelques centimètres quand il se pencha vers Kurt et murmura « Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, ok ? » auquel Kurt ne put que hocher la tête et fit un pas en avant pour rapprocher leurs corps.

La main de Blaine se posa délicatement sur sa nuque et d'un coup leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser intense et désireux.

Un goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le visage, le baiser avait duré un neuvième de seconde quand Kurt se recula, surpris par l'eau, juste pour trouver Rachel et Tina en train de les asperger avec des petits vaporisateurs. Il allait leur dire d'arrêter quand Blaine tourna simplement son visage vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Autour d'eux il y eu une explosion d'applaudissements et de sifflements. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Blaine dans le baiser ainsi qu'encore plus d'eau sur leurs visages et nuques. Il ne fallait pas en demander beaucoup à Kurt pour oublier totalement le reste et juste enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le rapprocher de lui.

Quand ils se détachèrent Blaine haleta, sourit et dit « Je sais que ce n'est pas une pluie battante, mais... »

« Ce n'est même pas un arrosage automatique, Blaine.. » chuchota Kurt, laissant ses bras retomber contre leurs corps.

« Et bien si ça signifie autant pour toi, on peut simplement le refaire, tu sais.. ? » Blaine souriait, attrapant sa main avec un doux sourire, et Kurt le surpris en l'embrassant encore une fois à la place, et ils rient pendant qu'encore plus d'eau leur soit vaporisée dessus.

Ils se séparèrent encore à moitié en riant, « Oh bordel.. » Kurt resta bouche bée en regardant autour de lui.

Il avait à peine le temps de se remettre de ses esprits avant que Rachel ne sorte un cri aigu pile dans son oreille en lui faisant un câlin, et puis Mercredes la rejoint, et Tina, et tout le monde. Pendant tout ce temps, la main de Blaine était bien attachée à la sienne.

Il prit de longues respirations, et soupira longuement, et tout paraissait toujours irréel.

« oh ! » dit Blaine et tourna Kurt vers l'homme en costume, « Kurt, voilà Wes, Wes, voilà Kurt. »

« Oh ! » Ria Kurt, des tonnes de photos du Nouvel An sur tous les Facebook de ses amis lui revinrent soudainement à l'esprit, « Salut ! »

Wes lui offrit un sourire poli et chaleureux en disant « C'est tellement un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer, Kurt ! »

« Oh, mon dieu, également ! C'est pour ça que ton visage m'était familier ! Je t'ai vu sur Facebook ! » il expira fortement, juste quand Rachel passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et celles de Blaine.

« Donc, on est prêt à rentrer à la maison et manger avant que tu ne t'effondres pendant une semaine ? » elle demanda, juste quand à côté d'eux Sam et Mike avaient commencé à remettre la table et les chaises au café où elles appartenaient.

Kurt avait à peine le temps de penser que Blaine hocha la tête et laissa sa voix porter vers la foule « Merci beaucoup, on est désolé de vous faire savoir que ce n'était qu'une seule et unique représentation et qu'il n'y aura pas de rappel. Merci d'être venus et passez de bons voyages ! »

Ils recevirent une autre foulée d'applaudissements pendant que certaines personnes lançaient des « Whooohooo » et des sifflements, Blaine fit une révérence théâtrale, plusieurs fois avant de rire, les joues bien roses, et dit « Ok, allons-y ! »

Wes et Tina avaient déjà récupéré les bagages de Kurt et étaient sortis. Rachel passa son bras autour de celui de Kurt qui était libre et le laissa mener la marche, pendant que Blaine traînait légèrement derrière, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à celle de Kurt.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Rachel lui tendit un mouchoir et Kurt l'accepta avec un sourire pour la remercier, s'enlevant les gouttes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il était assis dans son taxi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, seul avec Blaine, qu'il s'en remit. Il ferma les yeux pendant une bonne minute et prit une grande inspiration. Après un long soupir il se tourna vers Blaine et dit, « Donc, bonjour ! »

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina et dit « Bonjour. »

« Est-ce que ça vient vraiment d'arriver ? » chuchota Kurt.

« J'ai tenu mes promesses. » Blaine bougea son corps sur le côté pour faire face à Kurt, et laissa sa tête se poser sur l'appuie-tête. Ses yeux étaient apaisants et chaleureux, et ses joues avaient toujours une teinte de rose.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire... ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? » Blaine demanda avec attention, tendant sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Oui ! » respira Kurt

« Super.. super.. J'en suis ravi. » Ils partagèrent un long sourire, avant que celui de Blaine se change en grimace et dit « Donc, tu vois que c'est possible de demander à quelqu'un s'ils aiment les surprises ou pas et quand même réussir à les surprendre ! »

Kurt le poussa doucement et ria « Roh tais toi ! », ce à quoi Blaine haussa les épaules et rit légèrement.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Je peux rester éveillé pour le dîner. » Kurt fronça son nez et se rapprocha de lui, « Vous venez tous à la maison ? »

« Seulement si t'en as envie. »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Blaine. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement et chastement, et quand il se retira il laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu vas t'endormir ? » la voix de Blaine était douce et le mettait à l'aise.

« Je ne peux rien promettre là »

« Ok.. » Blaine hocha la tête, encerclant les épaules de Kurt avec son bras, le rapprochant de lui.

« Tu sais, » dit Kurt, laissant ses doigts bouger doucement contre ceux de Blaine, « Je pensais que te rencontrer et être avec toi comme ça.. Je pensais que ça aurait été vraiment bizarre.. »

« ça l'est ? » Blaine demanda calmement.

« Pas du tout. »

-x-

**Dimanche 26 Janvier, 2015 – 12:01**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Espèce de petit crétin

Cher Blaine,

Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, aussi. Vraiment vite et vraiment fort.

Je ne me remettrai jamais de hier.

J'aime ma vie tout de suite là.

Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?

Réponds à cette question en m'embrassant, s'il te plait (parce qu'on peut)

Je te vois ENCORE ce soir,

Kurt

-x-

**Dimanche 26 Janvier, 2015 – 12:05**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Les murs de ton appartement sont couleur caramel

C'est tout,

Blaine Anderson

Ton futur petit ami

Jour 1 – Mail 1

-x-

**Vendredi 14 février, 2015 – 16:15**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khumme l)

Objet : Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Dîner chez moi, sept heures trente tapantes. S'il te plait ne sois pas en retard, j'ai dû payer beaucoup pour qu'on puisse avoir l'apart' pour nous.

Je t'embraaaaaaaaaaasse !

Blaine

Jour 19 – Mail 19

-x-

**Mardi 18 février, 2015 – 22:56**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Comment ça tu dois réviser ?

Bouuuh. Sois moins responsable.

Aussi, tu ne vas pas réviser à 23:00. On sait tous les deux que tu vas regarder America's Next Top Model. Tricheur.

Blaine

Jour 23 – Mail 23

-x-

**Samedi 1er Mars, 2015 – 19:01**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Fini de tomber

Blaine

Jour 34 – Mail 34

-x-

**Samedi 22 Mars, 2015 – 12:04**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Ce truc de un mail par jour

C'est si étrange maintenant que tu es là et que je peux être avec toi quasiment tous les jours, et que tu peux lire ce que j'écris par dessus mon épaule. Salut toi, Kurt. Tu sais que c'est mal de lire par dessus l'épaule des gens ?

Merci pour ce que tu m'as offert ce matin ! :D :D :D

C'était totalement injustifié. Je te remercie. Tu ne frappes pas les gens qui te remercient.

Amoureusement,

Bee.

Jour 55 – Mail 55

-x-

**Samedi 5 Avril, 2015 – 17:37**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Ciné à 21h

Ne sois pas en retard !

C'est le 69ème jour/mail. Je sens qu'une occasion devra être célébrée ce soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Amoureusement,

Bee

Jour 69 – Mail 69

-x-

**Mardi 29 Avril, 2015 – 06:37**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Coucou !

Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'est-à-dire il y a cinq minutes ?

Non, mais vraiment, amuse toi avec les filles et fais moi savoir quand tu es à la maison pour que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Amoureusement,

Bee

Jour 93 – Mail 93

-x-

**Dimanche 18 Mai, 2015 – 06:37**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je ne sais même pas

Salut Kurt,

Je ne pense pas que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter la façon dont tu m'as parlé la nuit dernière. Si je l'ai fait, dis le moi pour que je puisse essayer d'agir d'une meilleure façon la prochaine fois. Mais même si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal rien ne justifie ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien. Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça, plus jamais.

Je comprends que tu es stressé et que tu es sous beaucoup de pression, et j'aime bien être un endroit sûr pour toi, et je comprends que tu veuilles extérioriser avec moi. Mais m'envoyer balader est une chose et projeter/laisser toute ta frustration me sortir dessus est une chose entièrement différente. Je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles que je ne suis pas ton punching-ball juste parce que je suis là, près de toi et que je ne vais pas m'en aller.

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Reviens me voir quand tu te sentiras mieux. Sans rancune.

Je t'aime,

Blaine.

Jour 112 – Mail 112

-x-

**Jeudi 19 juin, 2015 – 14:37**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Le dîner était délicieux hier soir

Je trouve qu'on devrait arrêter le fac et ouvrir un restaurant ensemble. Ça s'appellera « Kurt cuisine 70% des plats et Honey-Bee ajoute du poivre sur tout et embête Kurt même s'il trouve que ça a meilleur goût après. »

Amoureusement,

Bee

Jour 144 – Mail 144

-x-

**Mercredi 16 Juillet, 2015 – 22:39**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : J'espère que tu es content

Ma mère t'aime encore plus qu'elle m'aime. C'est exactement ce que je craignais. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous vous rencontriez.

(Elle ne t'aime pas plus que je t'aime par contre. Je t'aime d'une puissance ridicule. Je t'aime autant que mon père aime la sauce barbecue. Je t'aime autant que la taille de Jupiter. Je t'aime autant que l'eau est mouillée. Je t'aime tellement.)

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait fait. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rencontré ta famille et que tu as rencontré la mienne. J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

JE T'AIME,

Honey-Bee

Jour 171 – Mail 171

-x-

**Jeudi 7 Août, 2015 – 12:23**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : tu as tellement raison

Le sexe après une dispute est tellement le meilleur.

Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre l'habitude de se battre pour pouvoir faire l'amour après. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de meilleures façons de mettre au goût du jour le bon vieux sexe. Pas comme si on en avait besoin en même temps.

T'aime,

Bee

Jour 193 – Mail 193

-x-

**Dimanche 28 septembre, 2015 – 20:19**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : C'est un mail

Parce que je tiens mes promesses. Peu importe leur taux de stupidité.

Amoureusement,

Bee

Jour 235 – Mail 235

-x-

**Lundi 27 Octobre, 2015 – 23:07**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité

(3 jours EST la nouvelle définition d'éternité.) S'il te plait, s'il te plait viens soit me voir ou on se voit après la fac ou quoi. Je te promets qu'on peut réviser ensemble. Je ne vais pas trop te distraire. J'ai besoin de voir ton beau visage, c'est tout.

Avec tout mon amour,

Bee

Jour 273 – Mail 273

-x-

**Vendredi 14 novembre, 2015 – 22:46**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Excuses

Peut-être qu'un jour je te mériterais vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Putain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'aurais dû arrêter de lui parler au moment où je savais que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise. Il ne signifie rien pour moi, sois en sûr, et jamais je n'ai pensé à te tromper ou même flirter en retour. Et je n'évaluais pas le terrain ou faisait une expérience ou vérifiait si « j'avais toujours le truc. ». _Mais_ je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'amitié de son côté et j'ai quand même accepté d'aller prendre un café avec lui et je t'assure que je ne peux pas trouver de raison à pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Enfin, je peux... mais je vais être dégoûté de moi-même si je mets des mots à mes pensées.

Je sais que tu vas me pardonner, Kurt, et je t'en remercie pour ça – de la même façon que je remercie ma bonne étoile de t'avoir fait m'aimer d'une façon ou d'autre une. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais oublier ça ou quoi. Je suis bel et bien engagé dans cette relation et avec toi, et je vais toujours vouloir être quelqu'un de meilleur, pour toi. Tous les jours j'apprends à être meilleur pour toi – ou du moins j'essaye. Je te promets que j'essaye.

Pour citer quelque chose que tu as écrit une fois, « On est tellement bon l'un pour l'autre. »

Merci d'être dans ma vie, et si je te prends pour acquis, fais moi une faveur et donne moi un gros coup dans la gueule ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne te le dirai jamais assez.

Je t'aime,

Blaine

Jour 292 – Mail 292

-x-

**Samedi 20 Décembre, 2015 – 09:53**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Y'a ce truc avec votre langue, M. Hummel

qui est fait de magie

J'écris une chanson dessus. Je pensais que tu devais le savoir.

Elle va vraiment finir dans l'album

T'aime énormément,

Bee

Jour 328 – Mail 328

-x-

**Lundi 26 Janvier, 2016 – 09:53**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Le dernier des mails promis

Donc c'était amusant et seulement un peu ennuyeux. Je suis encore un peu triste d'arrêter ça, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à t'envoyer des mails avec un seul mot au bout d'un moment. C'était ça ou raconter tes déplacements dans la maison. Enfin, je pense que la communication est quelque chose de fondamentale et constructeur dans une relation saine, mais je pense que si je continuais tu m'étranglerais au bout d'un moment. Tu le ferais hein ? Il y a un truc de chiant dans le trop-de-communication. Il faut laisser quelque chose pour ton imagination, j'ai pas raison ?

Aussi, peut-être que je devrais arrêter d'écrire et t'aider à déballer tes cartons.

À quel point tu vas être énervé quand tu vas remarquer que je n'écris pas quelque chose d'important ? Laisse moi une boite ou deux pour que j'ai l'impression d'avoir aider en quelque sorte.

Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien c'est cool de vivre avec Tina et Mike, hein ? J'veux dire, réponds moi dans genre trois jours comme ça tu, tu sais, devine juste.

Aussi, ça fait un an et un jour qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Mon bilan de cette année est plutôt positif. Probablement la plus belle année de ma vie, jusque là.

T'as l'air fatigué, Kurt. Peut-être que je devrais juste t'aider. Ou tu devrais faire une pause. Ok, attends une seconde, je te demande juste si tu as besoin d'une pause.

Dooooonc, je vais venir t'aider, k ?

Je t'enverrai un mail quand j'en aurais vraiment besoin.

Avec tellement d'amour,

Bee

Jour 365 – Mail 365

-x-

**Jeudi 13 Novembre, 2018 – 11:12**

De : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

à : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

Objet : Cours sur la Musique Contemporaine – envoie de dissertation

Pièces Jointes : just_the_way_you_ 3

Cher M. Kurt Hummel,

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Avec toutes mes salutations,

Blaine Anderson

Votre petit ami (futur fiancé)

-x-

**Jeudi 13 novembre, 2018 – 11:13**

De : Kurt Hummel (khummel )

à : Blaine Anderson (bdevon_anderson )

Objet : Tu es si prévisible

Oui.

Je suis juste là dans la chambre, Blaine

K. (A-)H

(S'il te plait, fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu couiner, et fais comme si je n'étais pas en train d'avoir des difficultés à respirer tout en pleurant là. Je veux encore que nos futurs enfants pensent que je suis le plus cool dans la relation quand on leur montrera ces mails.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N.A : J'ai tellement aimé écrire cette fiction. C'est probablement ma préférée. Merci beaucoup à tous pour ceux qui ont suivis, favorisés et commenté cette fiction ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter de l'écrire, DONC, si jamais vous avez quelque chose à proposer qui serait intéressant à lire, donnez moi un prompt sur mon tumblr (a-simple-rainbow) ou envoyez moi un message privé. Je vais noter cette fiction comme complète, mais je vais continuer de mettre à jour des prompts, si il y en a.**

**N.T : Et pour rassurer les lecteurs qui en veulent plus sur la relation... Il y a bel et bien des prompts qui ont été écrit, et il est très fort probable que je les traduise et publie, puisque j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur. J'espère en tout cas que ces 7 chapitres vous ont plus, j'avais tellement hâte de traduire celui-là, c'est définitivement mon préféré. Je ne sais pas si vous lirez la quelque dizaine de prompt qui ont été rajoutés et que je posterais probablement à la même fréquence, en tout cas je vous remercie de vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur, directement sur son profil si vous gérez avec l'Anglais, sinon ici en review ou en message privé pour que je puisse lui transmettre. C'était une bien belle aventure. **

**À bientôt j'espère ! :)**


End file.
